Le Café
by Vocaloid Author Indonesia
Summary: Antologi—Ada banyak cerita terjalin di tempat ini. "Selamat datang di Le Café!" [ COMPLETE! ]
1. Black Coffee by datlostpanda

**Vocaloid** © Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

 **a/n** sebuah karya kolaborasi dari author-author grup **vocaloid fanfiction indonesia** di fb. kumpulan fanfiksi one-shoot dengan beragam pairing dan beragam karakter yang dikemas dalam satu latar; coffee shop.

Silakan mampir dan nikmati. :D

* * *

 **[ 1 ]**

 **Black Coffee**

by datlostpanda ( **Id:** 1859451)

 **B** ig **A** l & **L** eon

[ _hubungan mereka tak terendus, tersembunyi di balik pekat kopi hitam_ ]

* * *

Pria itu selalu datang di jam makan siang. Selalu memesan secangkir kopi hitam dan menolak tambahan krim ataupun susu yang ditawarkan pelayan, serta selalu duduk di meja yang sama—di pojok, dekat etalase. Walau sebenarnya, tidak juga.

Leon ingat, dahulu, pria itu selalu duduk di konter dan terlibat beberapa obrolan dengan barista yang piawai meracik komposisi kopi yang menjadi andalan di tempat ini. Namun kini, tanpa sebab yang Leon ketahui—dan Leon sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu peduli— pria itu memilih duduk di tempat lain. Akan tetapi, pesanannya tetaplah sama. Secangkir kopi hitam. Tanpa tambahan krim atau susu.

Bukannya Leon memerhatikan, hanya saja dia kerap melayani pria itu. Jadi, lama-lama dia hapal juga. Maka, ketika Leon datang untuk mencatat pesanan, dia sudah tidak lagi kaget jika pria itu akan mengabaikan buku menu dan langsung menjawab dengan;

" _Black coffee._ Tanpa gula dan krim."

Yah. Leon bahkan sudah selesai mencatat, bahkan sebelum dia menyebutkan apa yang ingin ia pesan.

"Wah, Anda benar-benar penggemar berat kopi hitam rupanya." Leon tersenyum, bicara dengan nada ramah dan menyenangkan—yang mana merupakan keahliannya. Dia adalah seorang pemuda usia dua puluh empat dan bekerja di Le Café sejak dua tahun lalu, tepat setelah menerima surat _drop out_ dari universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Dia memang bukan tipe pelajar yang baik dan nyaris selalu dapat masalah. Tapi, meskipun ia tidak mendapat gelar strata satunya, dia bisa bekerja walaupun hanya sebagai pekerja biasa di sebuah café. Kalau mengikuti insting Leon yang senang memuji diri sendiri sih, ia lebih senang menjuluki dirinya sendiri dengan; Pekerja Café yang Seksi.

Tentu saja. Memangnya ada lagi pegawai yang lebih seksi dari dia? Si barista? Blah, tidak.

"Bukan penggemar, sebenarnya." Pria itu menjawab. Kedua bahu besar, yang tertutup setelan kerja warna hitam, terangkat cepat. Leon sadari, pria itu selalu datang dengan mengenakan setelan formal yang bersih serta rapi. Dia bahkan bisa melihat kerut bekas setrika di celana milik pria itu. Dia pasti tipe pria disiplin dan teliti dan cinta keteraturan. Beda sekali dengan Leon yang berantakan dan suka bangun kesiangan.

"Tapi saya tidak pernah melihat Anda memesan yang lain," Leon berkata lagi. Masih dengan nada santai yang biasa, namun tetap sopan. Sesupel apa pun dia, Leon tidak bisa menempatkan dirinya di posisi yang sama dengan pelanggan. Harus ada batasan. Sekat yang tipis, tapi jelas. "Jadi, saya simpulkan Anda penggemar rasa eksotis dari _black coffee._ "

Pria itu meletupkan tawa singkat. "Bukannya aku mau menyalahkan pradugamu, tapi aku bukan orang yang tahu banyak perihal kopi dan cita rasanya. Jangan salah sangka."

"Lantas?"

"Karena seumur hidup, aku cuma pernah minum _black coffee._ Rasanya tidak buruk. Jadi, aku selalu memesannya."

"Tanpa pernah berpikir mencoba yang lain?"

"Tanpa pernah berpikir mencoba yang lain."

"Wah, Anda tipe setia rupanya."

Celetukan spontan Leon membuat pria itu tertawa kecil. Ramah dan berkharisma. Leon bisa melihat bagaimana tawa itu terbentuk dengan tulus dan tanpa paksaan, menempel dengan sempurna di wajah maskulin khas pria berumur tiga puluhan.

Leon jadi ingat, setiap kali pria itu membuka pintu café, dia akan langsung menjadi sorotan pengunjung di sana. Paling tidak, sampai pria itu mendudukkan diri di kursi, barulah semua perhatian itu akan menghilang. Meskipun sesekali, masih juga ada satu-dua kepala yang menoleh. Biasanya sih, pengunjung perempuan. Entah hal itu disebabkan oleh feromon pria itu yang terlalu kuat, atau karena pada dasarnya dia punya penampilan yang menarik—dengan tinggi kira-kira seratus delapan puluh satu senti, sepasang mata kuning yang tajam, serta tubuh atletis yang tak bisa disembunyikan bahkan dengan setelan jas sekalipun. Astaga, pria itu lebih mirip model. Leon bahkan pernah berpikir jika pria itu memang benar-benar model (di salah satu _brand_ celana dalam pria ternama, misalnya), kalau saja pria itu tidak pernah datang ke tempat itu bersama para rekan kerjanya untuk _meeting._ Atau lebih tepatnya, pria itu yang memimpin jalannya _meeting._

Dari sana, Leon tahu jika pria itu adalah seorang pekerja di salah satu kantor dekat sini. Kemungkinan besar bagian manajer, tapi bisa juga di atasnya.

Yah, _well,_ setidaknya jadi atasan para pekerja kantoran bukan profesi buruk. Meskipun, sampai saat ini, Leon masih gagal menangkap apa pentingnya membangun tubuh sampai punya otot-otot yang menawan, jika kerjamu hanya duduk seharian di depan komputer.

Apakah dia memang pada dasarnya cinta olahraga, ataukah pada dasarnya pria itu hanya senang pamer? Hmm….

Leon bertukar beberapa buah basa-basi lagi sebelum akhirnya nyengir kemudian permisi untuk mengurus pesanan pria tersebut. Sambil berjalan, dipukulkannya pundak kanannya dengan ringan. Tujuannya, apalagi jika bukan mengusir lelah. Memang sih, ini masih siang. Namun aktivitas Leon akhir-akhir ini lumayan menguras energi. Kalau tidak ingat konsekuensi potong gaji, Leon mungkin akan bolos kerja.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Leon kembali lagi ke meja pria yang tadi.

"Pesanan Anda, Tuan." Secangkir kopi diletakkan hati-hati di meja. Kopi hitam pekat. Masih hangat dan wanginya menguar dengan sangat cantik. Hasil racikan handal dari tangan ajaib sang barista.

Pria itu mendongak pada Leon sebelum mendorong cangkirnya mendekat. Disingkirkannya _gadget_ yang tadi ia pegang ke samping agar ia bisa menyesap pesanannya.

"Anda akan pergi ke luar negeri?"

Alis pria itu terangkat saat Leon bertanya. Namun, ia buru-buru sadar bahwa ia meninggalkan _gadget_ -nya dalam keadaan menyala dan menampakkan laman situs sebuah maskapai penerbangan. Pria itu pun mengangguk. "Glasgow."

Mata Leon seketika berbinar-binar. "Wah! Anda akan liburan ke Skotlandia? Hebat. Ke mana Anda akan berkunjung? Galeri Bunchanan? Glasgow City Chambers? Oh, atau hanya sekedar memancing di sungai Clyde?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ke sana bukan untuk liburan. Urusan bisnis."

"Ah, sayang sekali," jawab Leon. Entah kenapa murni kelihatan kecewa. "Pergi ke tempat semacam Glasgow hanya untuk masalah pekerjaan bukan hal menyenangkan."

Pria itu hanya menanggapi Leon dengan gedikkan bahu singkat. Ditatapnya Leon dengan pandangan yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Leon adalah tipe orang yang peka—dia mungkin bodoh, tapi dia peka. Jadi, ketika pelanggannya menatap dengan pandangan seperti itu, ia buru-buru bertanya; "Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Yang Leon terima sebagai jawaban adalah gelengan pelan—dan entah kenapa, ia tidak terlalu kaget ketika menerimanya. Pria itu sama sekali berbeda dengan Leon yang blak-blakan, dia lebih senang menyampaikan segalanya dengan sebuah implisitas. Seseorang harus berusaha keras mengartikan setiap lirikan, gestur, bahkan makna terdalam di balik makna kata yang ia ucapkan untuk benar-benar bisa berhubungan dengannya. Pria yang kompleks, begitu pendapat Leon.

Karena merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, maka Leon pun beranjak dari meja itu. Pria berambut pirang sebahu itu sempat mengantarkan pesanan dari beberapa meja lain sebelum kabur ke ruang loker karyawan di belakang.

Dengan luwes, jemarinya mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat—yang balasannya langsung ia terima, tak sampai dua puluh detik kemudian.

 **Untuk: Al**

 _Aku kosong malam ini, kalau itu yang tadi mau kamu tanya, Al. Dan aku nggak keberatan ketemu kamu (lagi) malam ini, sebelum kamu pergi ke Glasgow. Daaan, jangan lupa bawa kondom atau lupain aja tawaran ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Dari: Al**

Fine _. Jam 9, di apartemenku._


	2. Friend's of () by SarahAmalia

**[ 2 ]**

 **Friend's of my cousin is my First Love?**

by **SarahAmalia** ( **Id** : 5732935)

 **G** umi, **G** umiya, **V** Y2

* * *

Aku mengetuk gelas di hadapanku berkali-kali sambil terus menatap keluar. Beberapa saat lalu, aku baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas di rumah temanku yang dekat dengan cafe ini, Le Café, dan sekarang aku tengah menunggu kakak sepupuku yang akan menjemputku. Ukh, menunggu ... aku paling benci menunggu. Dengan malas aku mengeluarkan buku tulisku, berniat melanjutkan kembali cerita fiksi yang kubuat.

Seorang gadis SMA yang jatuh cinta dengan pegawai toko buku yang sudah kuliah. Tentang perjuangan cintanya yang rumit karena ternyata sang kakak mencintai adiknya sendiri yang tak lain adalah gadis itu. Lalu….

Tunggu, di sini…. Bagian tentang cinta itu, aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Tidak, aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya, butuh pengalaman yang luar biasa agar perasaan si gadis dalam cerita ini dapat tersampaikan.

"Aah…." Aku mendesah saat mengetahui isi gelasku telah kosong dan orang yang kutunggu tak kunjung tiba. "Sialan…."

Aku kembali merenung. Daripada memikirkan kakak sepupuku yang belum datang juga, aku lebih memilih memikirkan persoalan jalan cerita yang akan kubuat. Harus seperti apa?

"Sepertinya kau tengah mengalami kesulitan, Nona…."

Tiba-tiba sosok pemuda berbalut jas hitam berada di hadapanku tersenyum lembut, membuat wajahku sedikit memerah.

"Ah, ya…. aku sedang kesulitan…." Aku berbisik pelan.

"Ada apa?" si pemuda yang sepertinya adalah salah satu pegawai di cafe ini mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelahku.

"Aku ingin menulis cerita," ujarku. "Tentang cinta seorang gadis SMA, tapi aku tidak tahu harus menuliskannya seperti apa, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta."

Aku terdiam menatap pemuda yang berada di hadapanku. Ia tinggi, mungkin lebih tinggi dibanding kakak sepupuku. Rambutnya berwarna pink lembut, matanya yang berwarna emas memancarkan sinar yang hangat, rahangnya kokoh, dan wajahnya tampan. Ah, sekarag aku tahu kenapa teman-temanku senang sekali datang ke Le Café, jadi karena ini toh….

"Sayangnya aku juga belum pernah jatuh cinta," pemuda itu menatap ke arah luar jendela sambil menopang dagunya.

"Nggak mungkin!" Tanpa sadar, aku berseru. "Masa' cowok kayak kamu belum pernah jatuh cinta? Bohong, ah!"

"Eh, serius lho…."

"Yuuma jangan goda Nona manis itu terus yaa!"

Lalu kami terdiam mendengar teriakan salah satu pegawai cafe, terkikik geli karenanya.

"Ah, jadi namamu Yuuma?" aku kembali memulai percakapan.

"Iya, namaku Harune Yuuma, Nona?"

"Gumi, Kinoshita Megumi." Aku tersenyum lembut membalasnya.

"Eh, adik sepupunya Gumiya?"

"Hah?"

Tunggu, tunggu, kenapa dia malah menyebut nama kakak sepupuku? Apa pemuda bernama Yuuma ini temannya? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Eh, tapi dipikir-pikir buat apa aku tahu juga?

"Gumiya, Nakajima Gumiya. Dia sering sekali bercerita tentang kamu. Pantas Gumiya senang sekali tiap kamu telepon, adik sepupunya manis begini...," ujar Yuuma lagi sambil sedikit memujiku.

"Eh, i-iya ... aku dan Gumiya-nii memang dekat sekali, sih. Seperti saudara kandung. Kadang-kadang, malah aku menyebut dia sebagai pasangan jiwaku." Aku tertawa mengingat semua kelakuanku dan kakak sepupuku. "Rumah kami juga tetanggaan, jadinya lengket banget."

"Dunia itu … sempit, ya?" Yuuma tertawa kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu masih kelas satu SMA, 'kan?"

"Iya, mau naik kelas dua." Aku menjawab, tak berkedip menatap wajahnya.

"SMA mana?" Yuuma kembali bertanya, masih dengan senyum lembutnya yang menenangkan.

"Hitohari, SMA Gumiya-nii dulu."

"SMA-ku juga. Aku dulu sekelas dengan si badung itu." Yuuma semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Gumiya pernah cerita, nggak? Waktu itu dia mau menjahili guru _killer_."

"Tapi malah dia yang kena…." Aku memotong tiba-tiba, tertawa lagi mengingat kelakuan konyol Gumiya-nii semasa SMA.

"Ah, iya…. Sekelas menertawakannya." Kali ini Yuuma melepas tawanya, membuat matanya sedikit menyipit.

Aku dan Yuuma terus mengobrol, melupakan tentang Gumiya-nii yang telat menjemputku. Yang kuketahui tentang Yuuma, dia, dan Gumiya-nii sejak SMA sangat dekat seperti sepasang kekasih. Bahkan, mereka saling memanggil sayang di beberapa kesempatan. Hal itu membuat keduanya menjadi murid paling dikenal di sekolah. Dan sekarang ia tengah bekerja di Le Café ini, magang selama beberapa minggu.

Yang paling banyak berbicara tentu saja aku, menceritakan berbagai hal padanya yang setia mendengarkan. Kebanyakan sih memang hal konyol yang selalu dilakukan oleh Gumiya-nii.

"Kalau mau menceritakan aib orang sekalian saja pakai toa." Tiba-tiba seseorang memotong semua cerita-ceritaku pada Yuuma, suaranya terdengar tak asing lagi di telingaku. "Kamu nggak kerja? Nggak dimarahin dosen kalau ketahuan?"

Tuh, 'kan benar…. Gumiya-nii datang.

"Nakajima-sama, Anda telat."

Aku tertawa, seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu. Dan hei, apa di tiap waktu seperti ini Yuuma selalu memanggil marga Gumiya-nii dengan embel-embel sama?

"Diam sajalah kau Haru-Haru, sana kerja lagi." Gumiya-nii mengibaskan tangannya, bermaksud mengusir Yuuma.

"Nggak boleh begitu, _nii-san_ _,_ 'kan, telat. Jadi, Yuuma-kun sedang menemaniku di sini. _Nii-san_ aja yang pergi." Aku ikut berbicara sambil berdiri dari kursi, lalu memberikan cengiranku sehingga membuat Yuuma tertawa.

"Nah, 'kan, adiknya saja bilang begitu."

"Bagus, ya, kamu Gumi. Udah buka-buka aib orang, membantah pula. Gaji kamu _nii-san_ potong!"

"Eh, aku bukan babu _nii-san_ , ya!"

Dan tawa kami bertiga pun lepas, membuat kami menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku tersenyum malu pada setiap pengunjung yang menatap kami, namun sepertinya kedua sahabat ini sudah biasa menghadapinya. Dasar orang-orang tak tahu malu.

"Nah, karena kakakmu yang pemalas ini sudah datang, aku harus kembali bekerja. Nanti dimarahi karena bolos." Yuuma berdiri dari kursinya sambil merapikan meja tempatku menunggu tadi.

"Enak saja, aku tuh anak rajin." protes Gumiya-nii, namun Yuuma mengabaikannya.

"Sampai bertemu kembali Gumi."

"Iya…." Aku tersenyum, melambaikan tanganku sambil berjalan mengikuti Gumiya-nii yang berjalan pergi sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah aneh pada Yuuma.

"Jangan diliatin terus." Tiba-tiba Gumiya-nii berujar, memberikan helm padaku yang masih berdiri terdiam menatap Le Café.

"Nggak diliatin kok," Aku membalas sambil memasang helm.

"Suka, ya?"

"Kok ngawur? Nggak, kok. Biasa aja."

Gumiya-nii menghidupkan motor, lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Ketahuan kok, dari cara kamu natap dia. Cinta pertama," ujar Gumiya-nii sambil tersenyum jahil. "Nggak apa-apa lagi, aku merestui kok."

"Ih, ngaco, deh…." Kupukul lengan Gumiya-nii pelan, memalingkan wajah yang memerah malu.

"Ya sudah, kalau nggak mau ngaku."

Dan Gumiya-nii mulai mengendarai motornya, membawa kami menjauhi Le Café. Diam-diam aku terus menatap ke arah cafe tersebut, senyuman sedikit menghiasi wajahku. Tidak, bohong kalau aku bilang seperti itu tadi. Kurasa Gumiya-nii memang benar, aku ... jatuh cinta pada seorang Harune Yuuma.

"Kurasa aku tahu harus bagaimana melanjutkan jalan ceritanya…." Aku bergumam.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Udah, nyetir aja yang bener."

"Pelit ya, sekarang…."

Aku tak menjawab candaan Gumiya-nii. Tanpa bisa menghilangkan senyumanku aku menatap jalan, melayangkan pikiranku ke sesuatu yang lain. Mungkin lain kali aku akan ikut teman-temanku pergi ke Le Café setiap pulang sekolah. Hihi….


	3. Kopi yang Nikmat () by chounojou

Saat lampu-lampu menyala, memberi cahaya yang kecil dan lembut pada tempat ini, pria itu biasa datang. Masih dengan setelan kerjanya, suara sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai kayu seolah menyatu dengan musik yang mengalun lembut. Pria itu akan berjalan, dengan langkah yang tegap dan cepat, menuju _counter_ untuk menyebutkan pesanannya—secangkir kopi hitam dan seporsi kentang goreng. Selalu begitu, setiap hari. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia akan berjalan ke lantai dua.

Beberapa kali aku melihatnya di lantai dua, biasanya dia akan duduk dengan laptop terbuka di hadapannya, sebatang rokok tersemat di tangan. Kadang-kadang dia menelepon, kadang dia sibuk membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas. Bahkan setelah selarut itu, dia masih bekerja?

Pria itu sebenarnya biasa saja. Dia tinggi, rambutnya yang panjang selalu terikat rapi. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya mengenakan hal selain setelan kerjanya. Ah, dia juga tidak banyak bicara. Tidak banyak berbicara, dan tidak banyak berekspresi. Dia selalu datang sendirian, tidak pernah menyapa orang lain, dan sepertinya hanya datang untuk urusannya sendiri. Yah, dilihat bagaimana pun, pria itu hanyalah pria biasa, yang sepertinya baru saja meninggalkan masa-masa usia dua puluhan. Lalu apa yang membuatnya menarik?

Entahlah. Yang jelas, aku sangat senang ketika dia datang.

Ini hanyalah sekumpulan cerita kecil, cerita yang terjadi di sebuah kedai kopi sederhana. Cerita tentang seorang gadis biasa saja—aku— dan kisahnya yang pahit, sepahit kopi yang biasa tersaji di kafe ini, Le Café.

Kau masih mau mendengarnya?

* * *

 **[ 3 ]**

 **Kopi yang Nikmat Adalah Kopi yang Pahit**

By **chounojou** ( **Id** 2221272)

 **G** akupo **K** amui, **L** ily, **R** yuuto ( **G** achapoid)

[ _Kalau tidak pahit, aku tidak akan menyebut itu 'kopi'. ]_

* * *

Lampu-lampu sudah mulai dinyalakan, suasana sudah mulai menjadi senyap. Tidak banyak suara yang terdengar. Hanya beberapa percakapan, suara mesin-mesin pembuat kopi, dan lagu _La Vie en Rose*_ yang mengisi kafe ini. Pintu kafe terbuka. Ah, itu dia.

Hm? Tapi siapa yang bersamanya itu?

Berjalan di sebelah pria itu, seorang anak laki-laki—umurnya mungkin sekitar empat atau lima tahun— dengan riang menunjuk kursi di dekat jendela dan merengek ingin duduk di sana. Pria itu mengangguk, mengatakan sesuatu yang kemudian membuat anak itu mau mengikutinya ke _counter_.

 _Siapa anak itu?_

"Apa pesanan Anda, tuan?" salah satu pegawai menyapanya, menanyai pesanannya. Tidak seperti biasanya, dia tidak langsung menyebutkannya.

"Kau mau beli apa, Ryuuto?" tanyanya pada anak itu. Anak itu terdiam, sangat berbeda dengan saat dia masuk tadi.

"Ayah, apa di sini hanya ada kopi?" tanya anak itu balik. _Ayah_?

Pria itu tersenyum—ah, dia tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu sebelumnya— lalu menjawab, "Tidak juga, di sini juga ada cokelat panas."

Mendengar itu, wajah anak itu kembali cerah. "Baiklah, aku mau cokelat!" katanya dengan nada riang.

"Kalau begitu, kami pesan cokelat panas dan kopi hitam."

"Baiklah, di mana tempat duduk Anda?"

Sebelum pria itu sempat menjawab, anak itu sudak berseru senang. "Di sana," ujarnya, sambil menunjuk ke kursi di dekat jendela, "aku mau di dekat jendela!"

Pegawai itu tertawa. "Baiklah, di dekat jendela, benar?" tanyanya lagi, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan penuh semangat oleh anak itu—Ryuuto? Itu namanya, bukan?

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi dan menunggu di tempat duduk mereka. Ah…. Jadi, pria itu sudah mempunyai anak? Dia sudah menikah?

* * *

 _ **-Questions-**_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, pria itu datang sendirian lagi. Seperti biasanya, dia memesan dan langsung menuju ke lantai dua. Seperti biasa, dia tidak banyak bicara dan tidak banyak tersenyum. Kenapa? Padahal kemarin dia terlihat bahagia? Dia tersenyum, dan tertawa, dan berbicara dengan nada bahagia. Apakah dia selalu seperti ini?

Setelah hari itu, kadang-kadang dia akan datang bersama anaknya. Saat mereka datang bersama, pria itu akan duduk di lantai satu. Saat datang sendirian, dia akan langsung menuju lantai dua, lantai khusus untuk area merokok. Jadi, dia tidak mau merokok di depan anaknya?

Bukankah itu keren sekali?

"Aku tidak tahu kalau seleramu ternyata seperti itu, Lily." Sebuah suara menyadarkanku. Itu suara rekan kerjaku, dan saat ini kami sedang bertugas di _counter_.

"Eh? Apa?" tanyaku. Hei, aku benar-benar tidak tahu, ya.

"Pria itu, Lily. Pria berambut ungu itu," temanku menunjuk ke arah pria itu (yang kebetulan datang bersama anaknya, jadi dia duduk di lantai satu), "setiap kali dia datang, kau akan selalu seperti itu. Sesekali mencuri pandang, bahkan sedari tadi kau benar-benar terang-terangan memandanginya, loh," katanya dengan nada jahil sebelum akhirnya kembali bekerja.

"Be-benarkah? Apa begitu terlihat?" tanyaku. Temanku itu tertawa kecil, lalu menatapku setelah selesai memasukkan pesanan seorang pelanggan.

"Ya ampun, Lily, kau serius?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda. Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu tidak yakin sambil menyiapkan pesanan yang baru saja masuk itu.

"Namanya Kamui," sebuah bisikan tiba-tiba singgah ke telingaku, membuatku hampir mejerit kaget. Itu rekan kerjaku yang lain, yang juga ikut terkekeh setelah mereka tahu mereka berhasil menggodaku.

"... Kamui?" gumamku, lalu menyerahkan pesanan tadi untuk diantar. Teman-temanku mengangguk.

"Yap, Kamui Gakupo, tepatnya. Kau ingat saat kita sibuk tempo hari? Sampai beberapa orang harus mengantri dan menuliskan nama dan pesanan mereka terlebih dulu?" Aku mengangguk. "Aku yakin saat itu dia juga menuliskan namanya. Dia datang saat nama itu disebut. Kopi hitam, 'kan?" lanjutnya, dan aku mengangguk lagi.

"Ya, dia memang memesan itu setiap hari…," gumamku.

Kami pun kembali ke pos kami masing-masing, namun kurasa pikiranku masih terpaku pada nama itu.

"Kamui Gakupo, ya…." Ugh, bahkan tanpa sadar aku menggumamkannya? Kalau begini sih tidak heran kalau teman-temanku mengetahuinya!

* * *

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, atau kau hanya penasaran saja?" tanya temanku setelah _shift_ kami selesai.

"Entah," hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa aku katakan. Maksudku, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu….

"Dia sudah punya anak, Lily. Kau bisa apa," katanya, lalu pergi setelah selesai mengemasi barangnya. Kata-katanya mau tak mau membuatku berpikir.

Apa benar-benar seterlihat itu? Apa benar-benar terlihat kalau aku menyukainya?

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya. Tidak ada yang mendengar pertanyaan itu.

 _Tapi kalau jawabannya ternyata 'ya', aku tidak keberatan._

* * *

 **-Today-**

* * *

Hari ini, dia datang bersama anaknya. Hari ini, entah karena kebetulan apa, aku harus berada di _counter_. Aku bahagia? Tentu saja.

Tadinya.

"Selamat datang, apa pesanan Anda?" tanyaku, berusaha terlihat biasa saja. Ryuuto, tidak seperti biasanya, tidak langsung menyebutkan 'cokelat panas'.

"Ada apa, Ryuuto?" tanya pria itu—Kamui-san. Ah, tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau aku memanggilnya seperti ini di dalam hati!

"Aku ingin minuman yang bergambar-gambar," katanya. Maksudnya _latte art_?

"Tapi kukira kau tidak mau minum kopi?" Kamui-san bertanya heran, dan Ryuuto, mendengar perkataan ayahnya, tampak terkejut.

"Jadi gambar-gambar itu ada di atas kopi?" tanyanya.

"Iya, dik," jawabku, masih mencoba bersikap biasa, "tapi ada kopi yang manis yang bisa adik pesan—"

"Aku tidak mau kopi!" serunya keras, membuatku terkejut. Kulihat ayahnya juga sama terkejutnya.

"Kenapa, Ryuuto?" tanyanya.

Terdiam sejenak, Ryuuto akhirnya menjawab.

"Karena ibu tidak suka minum kopi."

Ah … ibunya….

Segera setelah mendengar itu, senyum di wajah Kamui-san berubah, menjadi senyuman pahit yang terasa sedih. Dia terdiam, bahkan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu pun tidak.

Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa dengan ibu Ryuuto?

"Eeehh … kalau begitu," kataku, berusaha memecah suasana canggung itu, "kakak bisa membuat gambar-gambar itu di atas cokelat panas, kalau adik mau."

Ryuuto memalingkan wajahnya padaku, pelan. "Benarkah?" pertanyaan itu muncul dari mulutnya yang hanya terbuka kecil. Aku mengangguk.

"Tentu. Adik mau gambar apa?" tanyaku. Kulirik Kamui-sansebentar. Senyum sedihnya tadi sudah menghilang. Baguslah….

"Dinosaurus! Aku mau gambar dinosaurus besar!" ujarnya riang.

"Baiklah, tunggu saja, ya! Kakak akan buatkan gambar dinosaurus untukmu," kataku, berusaha meyakinkan Ryuuto. Ryuuto sudah kembali tersenyum seperti biasa. Melihat itu saja, rasanya hatiku lega.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kamui-san.

Tunggu. Apa baru saja dia bicara padaku? Maksudku, pada _KU_?!

"Eh, ya … uh, tentu," dasar mulut sial, kenapa kau tidak bisa bicara dengan normal saja?

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka duduk di kursi mereka. Aku tahu kalau teman-temanku sedang tersenyum dan menggodaku di belakang, tapi sudahlah.

Karena aku sudah terlanjur berjanji, maka akulah yang harus mengerjakan pesanan Ryuuto tadi. Kugambar sebuah kepala T-Rex—satu-satunya dinosaurus yang aku tahu— atau paling tidak aku berpikir kalau itu _memang_ kepala T-Rex. Hasilnya lumayan juga. Segera aku bawa pesanan itu ke meja Ryuuto.

"Wah, ini T-Rex!" Haaaaaahhhhh … baguslah, dia juga berpikir bahwa itu T-Rex! Ryuuto memandangi gelas _latte art_ nya—yang seharusnya tidak kusebut _latte art_ , tapi siapa yang tahu—dari segala sisi, sambil menggumamkan kata 'T-Rex' berulang-ulang dengan nada asal tapi terdengar sangat lucu! Suaranya yang kecil membuat nyanyian asal itu terdengar lucu!

"Ini boleh kuminum?" Ryuuto bertanya padaku, tatapannya polos dengan sedikit siratan tidak tega.

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi nanti T-Rex ini akan rusak..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menggambarkannya lagi." Lily, apa yang kau katakan? Janji apa lagi yang kau katakan, Lily? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya begitu saja, Lily?

Tapi Ryuuto terlihat senang ... dan saat Ryuuto tersenyum senang, Kamui-san juga akan ikut tersenyum…. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih sering … aku ingin merasa seperti ini lebih sering lagi … _merasa bahwa aku dapat membuat Tuan Kamui tersenyum…._

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kakak menggambar pe … pre … perto…."

" _Pterodactyl_?" Kamui-san ikut berbicara membantu Ryuuto. Ryuuto mengangguk dangan semangat dan mengucapkan nama itu berulang-ulang, meskipun pada akhirnya dia masih tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan benar.

"Baiklah, akan kakak coba," jawabku, sedikit ragu, tapi aku berusaha tidak menunjukkannya. Uh, sepertinya aku sudah mengatakan bahwa satu-satunya dinosaurus yang aku ketahui adalah T-Rex? Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan kali ini?

Ryuuto menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, memegang gelasnya dengan kedua tangan. Sesekali meniup cokelatnya, dia akan tersenyum lebar sebelum tiba-tiba dia berubah murung.

"Dulu aku takut pada dinosaurus … mereka memakan orang, dan mereka jahat. Aku kira dinosaurus seperti itu," katanya, lalu menyeruput cokelatnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Tapi ibu mengajakku ke museum. Di sana ada dua tulang T-rex, yang satu sangaaaaaaatt besar, yang satu lagi masih kecil." Ryuuto berhenti berbicara sejenak. Kulihat Kamui-san juga tidak berusaha mengatakan apa-apa. Dia duduk, bersandar pada sandaran kursinya, pandangannya terarah keluar jendela. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Ah … dia tersenyum? Apa dia hanya ingin diam saja dan mendengar cerita tentang istrinya dari Ryuuto?

Sebelum aku dapat menemukan jawabannya, Ryuuto sudah melanjutkan, "Kata ibu, dinosaurus tidak jahat. Dia sering bercerita tentang T-Rex yang kehilangan ibunya. T-Rex kecil itu berkelana mencari ibunya, dan akhirnya mereka bertemu di museum yang aku dan ibuku datangi."

Eh? Yang mengalir di pipi Ryuuto itu … air mata? Dia menangis?

"Sekarang ibu juga hilang, tapi meskipun aku sudah pergi ke museum berkali-kali, aku tetap tidak bisa bertemu ibu…."

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi. Hanya beberapa percakapan orang lain, suara mesin pembuat kopi, dan suara alunan musik yang terdengar.

Hari ini, aku akhirnya dapat berbicara dengan Kamui- _san_ dan Ryuuto. Hari ini, (bolehkah aku menganggap) aku sudah lebih dekat dengan mereka. Aku bahagia? Tentu saja.

Tapi … perasaan sesak apa ini?

* * *

 **-Defeat-**

* * *

Hari ini hujan, dan Kamui-san datang sendirian. Meskipun tidak datang bersama Ryuuto, hari ini dia duduk di lantai 1. Dia melirik jam tangannya dan mengecek ponselnya beberapa kali. Apa dia menunggu seseorang?

Tidak berapa lama, seorang wanita datang. Di sampingnya, Ryuuto berjalan dengan pelan, wajahnya menunduk—ah, sepertinya dia marah. Tapi ada apa? Siapa wanita itu? Kenapa Ryuuto berwajah kesal seperti itu?

Mereka bertiga berbincang sebentar, lalu wanita itu pergi.

"Ah, hari ini Pterodactyl, 'kan?" tanya Ryuuto begitu aku datang mengantarkan pesanannya. Nadanya sangat ceria. Aneh, kukira tadi dia marah? Apa aku salah—tidak. Ryuuto benar marah. Segera setelah mengatakan itu, Ryuuto menatap ayahnya, lalu kembali menampakkan wajah marah.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ya, aku benar-benar berusaha menggambar yang ini…," kataku, berusaha seramah mungkin.

"Kakak tidak bisa menggambar?" tanya Ryuuto—sambil berusaha terlihat marah. Lucunya!

"Bukannya tidak bisa menggambar … tapi kakak tidak tahu Pterodactyl itu seperti apa," kataku, lalu Ryuuto kembali menampakkan wajah riang.

"Kakak tidak tahu Pterodactyl? Tapi kakak, 'kan, sudah besar!" katanya, dengan nada heran yang murni di sana. Aku tertawa kecil. Dia juga ikut tersenyum—mungkin bangga karena dia lebih tahu dariku— tapi, lagi-lagi, begitu menatap ayahnya, dia kembali berwajah marah.

"Ka-kalau ibu, ibu pasti tahu!" katanya, dengan nada yang terdengar menantang.

Ah, sepertinya aku mengerti….

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu—"

"Kak, kakak bisa menggambar Rhynoceros?" Ryuuto menghentikanku dengan pertanyaan itu. Apa itu? Sejenis dinosaurus yang lain?

"Sebenarnya kakak hanya tahu T-Rex," kataku. Apa tidak apa-apa aku menjawab begini?

Entah kenapa, Ryuuto terlihat puas.

"Lihat, ibu memang yang paling hebat!"

Kamui-santidak tampak terganggu dengan hal ini, tapi menurut dugaanku, sepertinya Ryuuto mengira wanita tadi akan menggantikan ibunya, dan dia tidak terima?

"Aku hanya mau ibu yang hebat! Aku tidak mau ibu yang lain!"

Yak, tepat sekali.

* * *

"Maaf, Ryuuto bicara macam-macam padamu," kata Kamui-san setelah dia membayar di kasir. Aku menggeleng spontan.

"Ah, tidak, itu tidak masalah…." Hahahaha. Apa maksudmu, Lily? Bukankah tadi dadamu terasa sesak sekali?

Kamui-san terdiam sejenak, menatap kue-kue di etalase sebelum akhirnya menghela napas.

"Ryuuto selalu tidak suka saat aku bersama seorang wanita. Dia kira akan ada orang yang akan menggantikan ibunya."

 _Ya. Aku tahu._ Tapi aku akan diam saja.

Aneh. Ini aneh sekali. Mereka bahkan tidak mengenalku, tapi mereka sudah berbicara hal sepenting ini padaku? Ini, 'kan, urusan keluarga?

Bolehkah aku berharap?

"Tapi aku tahu bahwa Ryuuto tidak ingin ibunya tergantikan," lanjut Kamui-san _._ Aku? Aku hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan, bukan?

Apa ini? Apakah jangan-jangan Kamui-sanmenceritakan ini padaku karena aku orang asing? Karena berbicara pada orang asing terasa lebih nyaman? Atau apa?

Kalau benar begitu … berarti di mata Kamui-san, aku hanya orang asing, bukan?

Ah, muncul lagi.

Perasaan sesak itu … muncul lagi.

"Dan sejujurnya, aku juga tidak."

Sudah.

Aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi. Aku tidak mau rasa sesak yang lebih dari ini.

Setelah selesai mengatakannya, Kamui-sanmeminta maaf lagi karena sudah berbicara tiba-tiba mengenai hal itu. Dia pun pergi, dan sepertinya dia mulai berusaha meyakinkan Ryuuto bahwa wanita tadi tidak akan menjadi ibu barunya.

Jadi begini, ya, rasanya kalah sebelum bertanding….

Sesak….

* * *

 **-Bitter** **-**

* * *

Aku memang tidak pernah bicara pada Kamui-san. Hanya sekali, itu saja. Aku tidak pernah memberi tahu Kamui-sanbahwa aku tetarik padanya. Aku tidak akan berani.

Aku hanya bicara soal _latte-art_ pada Ryuuto, dan tidak pernah banyak bicara tentang hal lain. Malah seingatku aku memang tidak pernah membicarakan hal selain gambar dinosaurus di atas cokelat panas. Dia juga tidak terlalu mengenalku.

Tapi, entah mengapa, aku sudah merasa kalah. Kalah oleh bagaimana Ryuuto begitu mengagumi ibunya. Kalah oleh bagaimana Kamui-sanselalu berusaha membahagiakan Ryuuto. Tentu saja, itu berarti dia tidak akan mencari ibu baru bagi Ryuuto, paling tidak dalam waktu dekat ini.

Uh, apa aku memang sebegitu tertariknya pada Kamui _-_ san? Sampai aku ingin menjadi istrinya?

Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu jawabannya, tapi tetap saja. Saat mengetahui kenyataannya, aku merasa sesak. Apa itu berarti aku menyukainya?

Yah, apapun jawabannya, semuanya sama saja.

Aku sudah menyerah.

Aku sudah menyerah, bahkan sebelum aku dapat berbicara banyak pada Kamui-san. Aku sudah menyerah, bahkan tanpa berusaha melakukan banyak hal.

Pengecut? Yah, katakan saja demikian. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, aku tidak merasa aku akan bertahan. Aku _tahu_ aku tidak dapat bertahan jika aku memaksakan diri untuk terlibat. Terlibat dalam cerita pahit yang menyakitkan. Membuat sesak di dada. Aku sadar aku tidak akan dapat bertahan.

Jadi, aku akan menyerah. Melanjutkan kehidupanku di sini. Di tempat ini. Di Le Café, bersama dengan kopi-kopi pahit yang tersaji di sini.

Ya, sepahit kisahku bersama Kamui- _san._

 _(Tentu saja, jika itu dapat disebut 'kisah')_

* * *

 **-End-**

* * *

 ***** _La Vie en Rose =_ Lagu zaman tahun 60an, dinyanyikan oleh Edith Piaf.


	4. Welcome to () by Shintaro Arisa-chan

"Selamat datang di Le Café!"

Kaito _, cleaning service_ , entah dapat dosa apa harus jadi penyambut tamu di pintu depan.

* * *

 **[ 4 ]**

 **WELCOME TO LE CAFÉ!**

By **Shintaro Arisa-chan** ( **Id** 5031728)

 **H** atsune **M** iku **, H** atsune **M** ikuo & **K** AITO

* * *

Hatsune Mikuo sudah lama kerja di _coffee shop_ bernama Le Café itu. Apalagi dia masuk bersama dengan satu adik kelasnya di universitas 5 tahun yang lalu.

Jadi, ibarat kata, Kaito sama Mikuo itu udah jadi pekerja lama, siap pensiun sebentar lagi kalau resume pekerjaan mereka diterima.

Doain, jangan? Mending nggak usah. Karena selain kopi dan cemilan enak yang disajikan, pelayanan memuaskan dan berkompeten, kalau mereka keluar, berkurang sudah ikemen di café ini.

Mikuo yang baru selesai nganterin pesanan, segera kembali ke ruangan yang bertuliskan 'STAFF ONLY' yang dihuni bersama dengan pegawai lain, salah satunya Kaito.

"Kai, kenapa lu nggak pernah mau ngadepin pelanggan?" Mikuo, entah untuk ke berapa ratus kalinya, bertanya pada Kaito soal alasan mengapa Kaito tidak mau menghadapi pelanggan.

"Hah? Nggak ada alasan khusus," jawab Kaito sambil nyapu.

"Daripada lu kayak ikan sapu-sapu di sini, mending jaga pintu sana."

"Ih, 'kan, gue _cleaning service_!"

"Terus kenapa? Inget, kudu senyum!" Mikuo mengusir Kaito dari stasiunnya.

Kaito terdorong dan sapunya ditarik. Mikuo memasangkannya apron dan memberikannya sapunya lagi.

" _Ganbatte_!"

Kaito membalas dengan menatap Mikuo tajam.

Akhirnya, Kaito terjebak di dekat pintu masuk.

Baru sebentar dia berdiri, ada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan pakaian serba hitam yang misterius.

"Selamat datang di Le Café!" sambut Kaito. Gadis itu menunduk dalam.

'Gadis mencurigakan,' pikir Kaito.

* * *

 **PRANGG!**

"Kai, ada yang tumpah!" teriak Mikuo dari sudut ruangan.

" _Ha'i_!" Kaito keluar dari podium penyambutan tamu, akhirnya, dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Bersih-bersih.

Dia mengambil peralatan kebersihannya di belakang dan pergi ke meja yang ditunjuk Mikuo.

"Whoa, Miku-chan? _Daijoubu, ka_?!"

Gadis berambut toska yang rambutnya digelung ke belakang dengan tampang kusut dan pucat yang sangat dikenalinya sebagai adik perempuan dari Mikuo itu, tersenyum lemah pada Kaito.

Meja yang ditempatinya, sudah berantakan dengan tumpahan kopi, ponselnya dengan layar retak dan basah oleh kopi, wig hitam panjang yang juga tersiram kopi, dan lantainya berserakan pecahan gelas.

Kaito membersihkan mejanya terlebih dahulu.

"A-akan kuganti. Ma-maaf, barusan aku kelepasan. Perangaiku su-sulit diu-ubah. Hahaha," Miku memaksakan tawa dan senyumnya.

Kaito curiga. Jomblo-jomblo gini juga, Kaito peka sama cewek.

"Uhm, Miku, kau boleh pindah ke meja sebelah sana," perintah Kaito halus sambil menunjuk satu meja. "Urusan ganti mengganti, gampang. Serahkan saja pada Mikuo."

"Ma-makasih, Kaito. Jangan kasih tahu Mikuo-nii kalau aku disini, 'ya?"

Kaito mengangguk.

"Beritahu dulu alasannya,"

"Abang gue,'kan, dicurigai _siscon_."

Kaito berpikir. Pasti masalahnya sangat serius sampai-sampai Miku ingin menyembunyikannya dari Mikuo.

Miku pindah dan membenamkan wajahnya pada tas tangannya. Bahunya bergetar dan Kaito mendengar, meskipun riuh ramainya café, suara isakan.

Kaito mengumpulkan pecahan gelas tersebut dan membersihkan meja sebersih-bersihnya. Ah, dia menemukan foto yang sudah terbagi dua. Dia mengeringkan foto itu dari tumpahan kopi dan menyakuinya.

Kaito mengembalikan peralatan kebersihannya.

Ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

[HatsuMikuo :

KAI, JAM GANTI _SHIFT_ SUDAH TIBA!]

Dia masuk ke ruang staf dan mengganti bajunya.

* * *

"Mau kemana, lu?" tanya Mikuo sambil melepas apronnya.

"Tadi Miku SMS," Kaito menggantung apronnya. Dia segera mencopot kemeja kerjanya dengan _t-shirt_ biru-biru dan melapisnya lagi dengan kemeja hitam.

"Hah?"

"Katanya, barusan hape lu nggak bisa bisa dihubungin. Dia lagi di jalan mau ke sini. Lu disuruh nungguin di stasiun." Kaito melingkarkan syal biru kesayangannya pada lehernya.

"Serius?"

"Ngapain juga bohong."

Mikuo langsung mengambil jaketnya dan minta izin sama manager untuk pulang duluan.

Kaito menyeringai. Dari zaman Kaito pertama kali kenal Mikuo, Mikuo itu gampang banget dikibulin.

Ih, Kaito, awas kena karmanya, lho.

Kaito kembali mengunjungi Miku dengan nampan berisi dua gelas _ice blend vanilla latt_ _é_ yang barusan dipesannya.

"Miku-chan?"

Miku mengangkat wajahnya dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Ha-hai, Kaito," jawab Miku serak.

Kaito duduk dihadapan Miku dan menyodorkan satu dari dua gelas _ice blend vanilla latt_ _é_ kesukaannya.

-Kaito licik. Biar seandainya Miku nggak mau sama minumannya, dia bisa minum dengan alibi mubazir. Amit-amit.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kaito sambil menyedot minumannya.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok," jawab Miku sambil mengambil gelas _ice blend_ -nya.

"Bohong."

"Ng-nggak, kok! Serius!"

"Bohong-PREPPP!" Kaito menyedot _ice blend_ dari permukaannya untuk menciptakan bunyi memalukan yang biasa dilakukan anak kecil.

"Siapa yang bohong?!"

"Kau. Masa' aku?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, cuma kasian doang."

 **JLEB.**

"Jadi, ada masalah apa?"

"Hm?"

"Kau pasti ada masalah sampai-sampai dari Kyoto ke sini nyamar kayak mafia penjual senjata illegal."

"Nggak ada masalah apa-apa, kok."

"Aku telepon Mikuo aja?"

Kaito mengancam.

"Ja-jangan!"

"Makanya cerita," Kaito menuntut.

"Seandainya aku cerita, memang apa untungnya bagimu?"

"Hmm," Kaito berpikir. "Nggak ada, sih. Tapi asal tahu saja, kalau kau menceritakan masalahmu pada orang lain, kau akan meringankan beban psikismu."

Kaito mendadak jadi psikolog.

"Jadi, begini—"

"Kau baru putus, 'kan?" potong Kaito.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?!"

"Aku, 'kan, liat foto ini di meja." Kaito mengeluarkan satu lembar foto yang disobek menjadi dua bagian. Satu bagian dari foto itu ada foto si mantan pacar Miku yang sudah dicoret-coret oleh spidol permanen.

"Kau sudah tahu, 'kan? Aku baru putus. Puas?"

"Lalu, kenapa singgah ke sini sampai memecahkan satu gelas, satu piring, satu handphone, dan merusak satu wig untuk cosplay? Menghancurkan satu barang lagi, kau akan dapat _free ice blend cappucino_."

"Cih, niatnya aku mau curhat tapi kau malah bikin aku tambah sakit hati. Aku pergi dulu, masalah barusan, kau saja yang bayar. _Jaa_."

Miku berdiri dan Kaito menahan tangannya. "Mau kemana? Buru-buru amat. Duduk dulu."

Kaito mendudukkan Miku di kursinya lagi.

"Sekarang cerita."

Miku menghela napas.

"Awas kalau kau komentar yang aneh-aneh."

"Iya, bawel."

"Jangan kasih tahu Mikuo-nii."

"Iya, nggak akan."

"Sumpah?"

"Iya!"

"Gue punya pacar. Dulu sepermainan waktu SMA. Dia selalu ada buat gue seandainya gue butuh, nggak kayak kalian."

Kalimat Miku udah kayak lirik lagu.

Kaito enteng menyeruput minumannya macam bocah saat pegawai lain yang baru aplus sudah memandang horror pada Kaito.

"Gue sama dia beda jurusan. Gue ngambil kimia, dia ngambil ekonomi. Nah, tahun kemaren, kita jadian. Gue juga udah lama suka sama dia, lu pasti tahu siapa orangnya. Sebulan yang lalu, gue tahu busuknya dia. Gue baru tahu kalau ternyata dia masih punya perasaan sama temen cewek gue.

"Waktu itu gue nggak sengaja mergokin temen gue bilang, 'sayang', ke cowok gue. Gue panas, tapi gue diemin aja. Gue sempet marah. Jelaslah!

"Gue juga suka ngasih _bento_ ke dia, tapi selalu dibalikin! 'Kan, sakit! Gue masukkin _bento_ -nya ke tas, dibalikkin lagi! Sementara kalau temen gue ngasih makanan, pasti langsung dimakan! Maksudnya apa coba?!"

"Uhm, Miku, interupsi," Kaito menyanggah. "Mempertimbangkan faktor keselamatan, wajar dong dia balikin. Masakan lu pernah dua kali bikin gue diare tiga hari."

Ingin Miku melempar minumannya pada Kaito.

Iya sih, Miku inget. Bagaimana menderitanya Kaito yang pernah diare tiga hari gara-gara makan _bento_ buatan Miku. Yah, dosa Kaito juga sih, seenaknya rebut makanan orang. Orang tadinya _bento_ itu mau dikasih ke kecengan Miku, seenaknya direbut. Dua kali lagi.

Sampai Miku pikir kalau Kaito masokis. Udah tahu beracun masih dimakan. Alasannya, mubazir atau lapar.

Tapi, Kaito kapok, makan bekal yang dibuat Miku.

"Ta-tapi aku nggak pernah keracunan makan makanan buatanku sendiri. Mikuo-nii juga!"

"Bohong. Mikuo pernah muntah-muntah sampai harus kuantar sampai rumah gara-gara lemas. Untung gue berhasil nemuin dia! Dia terkapar di lantai toilet kampus kayak orang mati!"

 _Check mate_. Miku sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi. Miku nggak tahu kalau abangnya juga udah korban.

"U-udah, ah! Jangan bahas masakanku lagi!" Miku memalingkan wajahnya. "Terus, saat gue tanya, apa hubungan dia sama temen cewek gue, dia jawab cuma sahabat. Okelah, nggak masalah.

"Beberapa jam setelah gue bertanya soal hubungan dia sama temen cewek gue, gue mergokin mereka lagi makan berdua di cafétaria kampus,"

Kaito menatap Miku sambil menyedot _ice blend_ -nya nafsu. Kesel juga lama-lama denger cerita Miku. Cowok sampah gitu, kenapa busuknya baru ketahuan waktu udah lama jadian?!

"Terus, cewek itu juga tahu lebih banyak soal cowok gue. Gue tambah panas. Sayang, gue nggak bisa nabok dia. Terlalu sakit.

"Akhirnya, tadi pagi kita putus, gue yang mutusin,sih, dan gue buru-buru ke sini, mau cerita soal ini ke elu, terutama."

"Mmhm," Kaito menggumam.

Ponsel Kaito berdering. Sebuah telepon dari Mikuo. Mampus.

Tanggung jawab, Kaito. Lu udah nyelundupin Miku 45 menit dan lu harus tanggung jawab!

Dengan ragu Kaito mereject panggilan tersebut.

"Miku, ceritanya lanjut lain kali aja. Abang lu udah nungguin. Ayo, gue bawa lu ke pinggir stasiun."

Miku mengangguk dan menarik tas tangannya. Kaito menarik tangan Miku dan mengajaknya _sprint_.

Di depan stasiun, dia melihat Mikuo yang sedang menunggu seperti orang kesal.

Kaito menarik dirinya bersama Miku untuk bersembunyi di samping _vending machine_.

Kaito mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Mikuo.

"Mikuo, udah ketemu si Miku belum?" tanya Kaito setelah panggilan terhubung.

[Belum. _Handphone_ -nya juga nggak bisa dihubungin!]

"Seriusan? Periksa dulu yang bener! Coba cari di sekitar peron!"

[I-iya sih. Oke deh, gue cari dia dulu. _Jaa_!]

Panggilan terputus. Kaito mencuri pandang lagi ke arah tempat Mikuo berdiri dan makhluk itu sudah lenyap dari sana.

"Nih," Kaito memberikan sapu tangannya pada Miku. "Muka lu cemong. Susul sana abang lu. Gue tinggal disini, 'ya?"

Miku tersenyum. " _Thanks._ "

Kaito menepuk bahu Miku. "Cowok nggak cuma satu di dunia ini. Jangan stress, gara-gara putus doang. Lagian lu bijak mutusin dia. Dia ngeduain elu."

Miku tersenyum. "Makasih udah dengerin masalah gue, Kai."

"Nggak masalah. Kalau ada apa-apa dateng aja ke café. Gue kerja dari pagi sampe sore,"

Miku mengangguk dan menundukkan wajahnya. "Jadi, sampai besok?"

"Kau mau datang lagi?"

"Mungkin."

"Datang, ya! Sa-sana! Susul Mikuo." Kaito mendorong-dorong Miku.

"I-iya! _Ja-jaa nee_!"

Miku berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito. Kaito membalasnya dengan kikuk.

Setelah Miku dipastikan sudah masuk stasiun, Kaito memilih kembali ke café.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaito beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Kalau jam sibuk, dia bisa bantu-bantu jadi pelayan sambil bersih-bersih.

Seperti sekarang, setelah mengantarkan pesanan, dia langsung lari ke meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan pelanggan. Dia mengambil gelas dan piring tatakan kue yang kotor ke atas baki lalu membersihkan mejanya dari tumpahan kopi atau remah kue. Itu juga yang dilakukannya di lantai dua.

Dia keluar menuju _smoking area_ , alias teras, dan mulai bersih-bersih lagi di sana. Dia mengosongkan asbak rokok, mengangkat gelas dan piring kotor, dan terakhir membersihkan mejanya.

Setelah café agak kosong, dia mulai membersihkan lantai secara keseluruhan.

Pintu café terbuka.

"Selamat datang di Le Café!" Kaito yang sedang membersihkan pintu depan, menyambut pelanggan yang datang.

"Hai, Kaito!" balas si pengunjung, Hatsune Miku.

"Mi-Miku!"

Miku tertawa. "Aku akan memesan dulu,"

"Silahkan saja."

Miku tertawa. Dia menepuk bahu Kaito dan meninggalkannya menuju _coffee bar_ untuk memesan.

"Ini pesannya, Miku," Mikuo, yang kebetulan mengantar pesanan Miku, berucap dengan nada datar.

"Nii-san, minta _password_ Wi-Fi."

"Nggak ada."

"Tapi ada _pass_ -nya!"

Miku menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

"Huft," Mikuo mulai membisiki Miku password Wi-Fi-nya. " _Password_ -nya, nama café ini."

"Makasih! Sana kembali bekerja!"

Mikuo memutar tumit dan kembali untuk mengantar pesanan.

Miku bersantai sambil menikmati kopi dan Wi-Fi gratisannya dan Kaito masih terus bekerja.

Seorang wanita dengan seorang anak kecil masuk.

"Selamat datang di Le Café!" Kaito masih saja menyambut pelanggan masuk.

Wanita itu masuk dan menduduki satu meja dekat Miku.

Wanita itu duduk di dekat meja Miku dan menyuruh anaknya duduk dengan kasar.

Miku terusik. Dia nggak suka dengan cara wanita itu memperlakukan anaknya.

Wanita itu memanggil pelayan dan Mikuo muncul.

Miku mencuri dengar pesanan wanita itu.

'Anaknya nggak dijajanin apa-apa?!' pikir Miku.

Pesanan datang dan wanita itu masuk dengan dunianya sendiri, dunia media sosial.

Miku jengkel juga akhirnya. Anak kecil itu dibiarkan cemberut di kursinya. Miku tahu kalau anak itu sesekali mencuri pandang sama kuenya.

Miku, atas dasar karena dia suka anak kecil, memberi isyarat pada anak kecil itu untuk datang ke mejanya. Anak kecil itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Baru saja anak kecil itu berdiri, ibunya langsung memarahinya dan mencubitinya.

Miku benar-benar jengkel.

Baru saja Miku berdiri dan hendak menghampiri wanita itu, satu badan tegap dan tinggi menghalanginya.

"Maaf, Nyonya, jika Anda menginginkan anak Anda diam, sebaiknya Anda belikan dia satu minuman. Kami menyediakan menu untuk anak-anak kok."

Kaito datang dan menghalangi Miku yang hendak mengamuk.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi tolong perlakukan dia sebagai mana mestinya. Kami hanya menginginkan semua pelanggan kami senang, termasuk anak-anak."

"Dasar banyak bicara," wanita itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menaruh sejumlah uang di tangan Kaito untuk membayar minuman yang baru seteguk diminumnya. "Aku tidak akan datang ke sini lagi."

"Tidak masalah. Selama Anda belum bisa menghargai anak Anda sendiri, tak masalah Anda tak datang kemari."

Wanita itu menggeram marah.

Wanita itu keluar dari café dengan menarik anaknya kasar.

Seluruh perhatian pelanggan sempat terarah ke mereka bertiga dan sejurus kemudian, situasi kembali ke sedia kala.

"Whoa, kok pelanggannya kabur?" tanya Mikuo sambil mengambil uang minuman.

"Nggak tahu," Kaito menggeleng.

"Lu nyegah gue berantem sama cewek itu, ya?" Miku bertanya.

"Gue udah merhatiin lu dari tadi. Lu, 'kan, suka banget sama anak-anak jadi kalau liat anak kecil digituin pasti lu langsung bertindak," Kaito menyentil dahi Miku. "Lagian, kalau lu yang ngomong, yang ada bakal perang. Lu, 'kan, orangnya nggak mau kalah. Entar ujung-ujungnya elu nangis juga."

Kok Kaito bisa tahu tentang dirinya selengkap itu? Iya sih, dulu mereka sempat satu sekolah waktu SMA. Tapi—

—Ah, nggak mungkin! Miku mensugestikan diri.

"Udah, ah, gue balik kerja dulu. Ayo, Mikuo."

Kaito dan Mikuo kembali ke pekerjaan mereka.

Tapi sebelum Kaito ke lantai atas untuk bersih-bersih, Mikuo menahannya.

"Kai, jangan bilang kalau lu masih suka sama Miku."

Kaito berhenti, dia memandang atap café yang bernuansa coklat itu. "Nggak tahu, mungkin, iya."

Kaito segera naik ke lantai atas dengan peralatan bersih-bersihnya.

* * *

Miku bangkit dari mejanya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

Dia keluar dari café dan dia merasa seperti ada yang mengawasinya.

Miku melihat ke lantai satu dan melihat Kaito sedang menatapnya sambil mengangkat satu tangannya. Miku membalas lambaian tangan pemuda _cleaning service_ café tersebut.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan di kereta, Miku berpikir.

Kenapa saat dia putus, dia ingin sekali cerita sama Kaito? Memang, waktu SMA dulu, Miku memang sangat dekat dengan Kaito.

Dibandingkan bercerita dengan kakaknya, dia lebih baik bercerita pada Kaito. Meskipun Mikuo menjawab dengan cara yang jauh lebih baik, tapi pemuda biru bersyal itu selalu bisa memperbaiki _mood_ Miku.

Kenapa dia sangat mempercayai pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu?

Karena sudah sangat dekat? Kalau begitu, dia seharusnya lebih mempercayai kakaknya, 'kan?

Dan lagi, kenapa Kaito tahu banyak soal dirinya? Apa Kaito itu stalker?

Apa mungkin….

... TIDAK!

Miku memukul kepalanya sendiri pada akhirnya.

Miku membuka jurnalnya dan mencari satu kertas yang ditemuinya di loker sepatu waktu kenaikan kelas di SMA.

Miku menemukannya. Selembar kertas berisi deretan huruf dan angka yang memusingkan. Sampai Miku sendiri malas memecahkan kode tersebut.

Miku penasaran, dari dulu, apa maksud dari kode-kode ini dan siapa pengirimnya.

Mungkin beristirahat di sisa hari ini pada apartemen kakaknya tidak akan salah….

* * *

Di hari Minggu, seperti biasa, Le Café kebanjiran pelanggan sampai-sampai para pegawai mendapatkan _double job_ , jadi pelayan- _cleaning service_ dan sebaliknya.

Salah satunya, Kaito, si _cleaning service_ ganteng multitalenta.

Dia sudah naik tangga belasan kali untuk mengantar pesanan dan setiap turun pasti dia membawa piring dan gelas kotor.

Jujur saja, setelah lima tahun bekerja di café ini, baru kemarin dia membuat pelanggan marah dan pergi. Meskipun Mikuo sudah bilang jangan terlalu dipikirkan, tapi dia takut kalau ada pegawai lain yang melaporkan soal kemarin.

Kaito menghela napas.

Dia juga jadi kepikiran soal pertanyaan Mikuo kemarin.

 _Apa dia masih menyukai Miku?_

Waktu SMA dia sempat menyukai gadis toska itu. Tapi gadis itu terlanjur menyukai orang lain, bahkan sangat menggilainya. Dia selalu berusaha mengacaukan Miku, mulai dari mencuri makanan yang akan diberikan pada sosok pujaannya itu (meskipun berakhir tragis pada pencernaannya), sampai mengangguinya sampai dia kesal sekesalnya.

Ah, sudahlah.

 _Tapi, apa dia punya harapan? Miku, 'kan, sudah sendiri lagi._

Dia menggeleng untuk mengusir pikirannya.

Kaito kembali sibuk membersihkan teras dan saat dia hendak masuk kembali untuk mengembalikan peralatan kebersihan, dia bertemu dengan Miku.

"Yo, Kai!" sapa Miku.

Kaito hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Boleh minta waktunya sebentar, nggak?"

Kaito melihat jam tangannya. "Lima menit."

Miku menarik Kaito keluar café.

"Gue mau balik ke Kyoto."

"Terus?"

"Nggak mau bilang 'sampai ketemu lagi'?"

"Ngapain? Lu, 'kan, tiap liburan main kesini."

"Cih," Miku mendecih. "Ini tulisan lu, 'kan? Ngaku. Tulisannya sama kayak tulisan lu!"

Miku mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dengan sampul bertuliskan kanji namanya.

"Ini buku catatan lu yang ketinggalan di apartemen Mikuo-nii dan kedua tipe tulisannya sama."

Miku mengeluarkan kertas kode tersebut.

Kaito membulatkan matanya. Pipinya memerah.

Yah, ketahuan, deh.

"Ini artinya apa?"

Kaito diam mematung.

"Kaito," desis Miku. "Kasih tahu! Ini surat udah bikin gue penasaran selama 5 tahun! Kasih tahu!"

Kaito mengambil surat itu dan menduduki satu meja lalu mengeluarkan dari kantung apronnya.

Kaito asyik mencoreti kode-kode itu dan Miku menunggu sambil penasaran.

Kaito menyodorkan kertas itu.

"Aku tunggu jawabannya, Miku-chan." Kaito tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Miku sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam café.

Miku mengamati kertas itu, ada beberapa huruf yang tersisa di kertas itu.

Miku membacanya dan pipinya memerah. Darah seolah menghilang dari ujung-ujung jarinya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

 _'Aku menyukaimu. Aku tunggu di meja pojok dekat jendela di kedai kopi dekat stasiun. Shion Kaito.'_

Miku terburu-buru masuk kembali ke dalam café.

Dia melihat ke meja pojok, ada Kaito berdiri di sana. Dengan pakaian pelayan, sapu di tangannya, apron putih, dan syal biru yang selalu melingkari lehernya.

Dia sudah tak mengenakan seragam sekolah lagi.

Kenapa Miku baru tahu? Lima tahun Kaito selalu menunggu di tempat ini.

Lima tahun….

... Sejak lulus SMA sampai sekarang, Kaito selalu menunggunya?

 _LIMA TAHUN, GUE NGEGANTUNGIN DIA?!_ Hati Miku menjerit tak percaya.

Miku berlari ke arah Kaito dan menangis.

Seluruh atensi manusia yang berada di café itu beralih ke mereka berdua.

Kaito malu jadinya.

Tidak cuma karena dipeluk Miku tapi karena seluruh pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka! Sampai pemilik café, kasir, dan barista berada di garis depan bersama Mikuo untuk menonton drama nggak romantis ini.

"Mi-Miku."

"Lu bego, kenapa ngasih surat cinta yang ruwet kayak gitu!" Miku memukul-mukul wajah Kaito.

"Ja-jadi gimana jawabannya?"

"NGGAK!"

Seluruh manusia di café mendesah kecewa dan sisanya menyoraki Miku.

"NGGAK! GUE NGGAK AKAN TERIMA LU SEBELUM LU JANJI SAMA GUE KALAU LU NGGAK SELINGKUH! GUE NGGAK RELA KALAU LU SELINGKUH DI BELAKANG GUE! NGERTI?!"

"Gue nggak akan selingkuh, bawel."

Teriakan Miku memicu teriakan heboh satu café.

Kaito tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat kematangan.

Mikuo menghampiri mereka dua. "Selamat, ya. Gue ridho ade gue nikah sama elu."

Entah sudah untuk keberapa kalinya, café yang menyediakan berbagai kopi dan cemilan ringan ini dijadikan tempat pernyataan cinta.

* * *

"Selamat datang di Le Café!"

Kaito menyambut siapa saja yang datang ke café tanpa disuruh lagi sekarang….

... Apalagi kalau gadis toska yang suka menyamar dengan rambut hitam dan pakaian serba hitam seperti penjual senjata illegal datang.

* * *

 **THE END**


	5. Espresso Colored Fate by Toriya Izumi

**[ 5 ]**

 **Espresso Colored Fate**

By **Toriya Izumi** ( **Id** 2805815)

 **A** non, **K** anon, **dan R** uko.

 **special warn** M for Mature Theme

* * *

Aku berjalan keluar dari kampus dengan pikiran kosong, tanpa arah, dan tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Kepalaku terasa berat, kakiku terasa seperti diikat dengan beban berton-ton, dan sekelilingku hanyalah gambar buram yang tak bisa kupahami.

Yang mengisi pikiranku hanyalah ingatan saat aku pergi menuju ke ruang kuliah _nya_ dan melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah kusadari ada. Sebelum aku melihat _itu_ dan kemudian bertanya pada _nya_ langsung, aku memiliki hubungan spesial dengan sahabat dekatku yang bernama Yoshiwara Kanon (吉原＝カノン), benar aku ini lesbi dan Kanon adalah kekasihku, _mantan_ kekasihku.

Aku mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa tak akan ada akhir yang baik bagi kami jika kami melanjutkannya dan mungkin Kanon juga berpikiran sama sepertiku. Mungkin karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya wanita normal lakukan, berhubungan dengan seorang _pria_ normal. Tapi, meskipun begitu aku tak bisa menahan rasa syok saat aku melihat Kanon bersama seorang _pria_ lain dan berciuman dan mendengar bahwa dia ingin mengakhiri hubungan di antara kita.

" _Maaf Anon-chan, tapi aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini…_ _,_ " ujarnya waktu itu.

Aku tak tahu setan apa yang merasukiku saat aku berteriak marah padanya dan akan memberitahukan pada pria itu bahwa Kanon adalah lesbi, atau setidaknya mantan lesbi. Aku tak bisa melepaskan Kanon karena aku membutuhkannya. Aku tak peduli apapun cara yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat Kanon tetap menjadi milikku, meski itu membuatnya membenciku, karena aku membutuhkannya.

Tapi, mata Kanon yang menatapku lurus membuatku merasa takut. Matanya yang bersih tanpa keraguan dan dengan suara yang tegas tanpa rasa takut mengatakan, " _Dia sudah tahu dan dia menerimaku apa adanya seperti itu_."

Itu adalah pukulan terakhir yang ia butuhkan untuk menghancurkan hatiku hingga berkeping-keping. Kanon sudah memutuskan bulat-bulat untuk mengakhiri semua yang ia pernah lakukan bersamaku. Apapun yang ia katakan setelah itu hanyalah sebuah suara bising yang menyatu dengan sekelilingku, suara tanpa kata-kata yang hanya mengingatkanku bahwa aku sudah tidak memiliki Kanon, satu-satunya pilar hatiku yang rapuh.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu semenjak hubunganku dan Kanon berakhir tapi aku tak bisa lepas dari rasa sesak ini. Selama beberapa hari ini aku sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk mengakhiri nyawaku, tapi aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk itu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis dan meratap dengan _shower_ air dingin yang membasahi sekujur tubuhku, berharap agar air yang dingin juga bisa mendinginkan kepalaku dan menyembuhkan luka di hatiku.

Saat aku menyadarinya, aku sudah berdiri di hadapan sebuah Coffee Shop bernama Le Café. Dulu, bahkan sebelum aku berhubungan dengan Kanon, aku sering datang ke tempat ini. Tempat ini memiliki gaya yang merupakan gabungan antara retro dan modern, dengan lantai kayu berkilat yang mengeluarkan suara khas lantai kayu ketika orang melangkah diatasnya, dan tembok dengan perpaduan warna hitam dan putih. Di kaca depannya terdapat tulisan dari nama tempat ini dan tulisan 'Open' yang menggantung dengan sedikit miring di bawahnya.

Aku mendengar suara pelayan yang menyapaku dengan ramah saat aku masuk, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya dan memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang agak terpisah dari pandangan orang-orang. Hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan adalah mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari orang-orang sekelilingku seakan mereka menjatuhkan hukuman padaku. Memang apa yang telah kulakukan bersama Kanon adalah sebuah penyimpangan dan masyarakat berhak mencaci-makiku, tapi mereka tidak akan pernah mengerti betapa aku membutuhkan Kanon hanya untuk _hidup_.

Pelayan lain kemudian datang untuk mengambil pesananku. Meski sebenarnya aku kurang berminat dengan berbicara dengan orang lain, aku menjawabnya dengan memesan Espresso, masa bodoh jika nanti malam aku tak bisa tidur. Aku takut melihat mimpi buruk dimana semua yang ada di sekelilingku hancur perlahan-lahan.

Aku hanya bertopang dagu sambil memperhatikan tembok hitam putih polos tanpa apapun di atasnya, sedikit berharap bahwa pikiranku bisa benar-benar kosong seperti itu. Namun, di tengah lamunanku, seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak kukenal mengambil tempat duduk yang tepat berhadapan denganku. Aku hendak memarahinya karena aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu dan bukan haknya untuk mengambil tepat duduk di seberangku, tapi entah sebab apa, saat aku menatap matanya, mulutku tak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Matanya memiliki dua warna yang berbeda di kiri dan kanan, _Heterochromia_. Mata kirinya merupakan warna biru yang sangat dalam dan tajam, seakan bisa menghisapku ke dalam lautan hanya dengan memandangnya. Tapi di lain pihak, warna mata kanannya berwarna merah membara seperti api yang sangat panas dan membakar dadaku hingga aku tak bisa bernafas. Dia memiliki warna rambut berwarna hitam kelam yang ia kuncir dua yang meski sebenarnya cukup kekanakan, membuatnya tampak dewasa dan memikat.

Mataku kemudian melihat sedikit ke bawah, pada lehernya yang jenjang dan bersih tanpa cela. Pundaknya tampak tegap seperti mereka yang terbiasa untuk berolahraga setiap hari. Lalu dia memiliki dada yang dibandingkan denganku yang hanya berukuran A cup tampak seperti langit dan bumi. Dia benar-benar cantik….

Namun ketika aku sedang mengamatinya, dia membuka mulutnya dan membuatku terkejut karena suaranya … sangatlah rendah dan berat seperti seorang pria.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang kemari pada jam seperti ini Torifu Anon (鳥負＝アノン). Sudah cukup lama aku ingin berbicara denganmu tapi sayang saat aku menemukanmu kau selalu bersama dengan gadis berambut oranye," ujar wanita tak kukenal ini dengan suara yang berat seperti seorang pria meski aku yakin dadanya yang cukup besar itu menandakan bahwa dia adalah wanita.

Tapi, meski aku biasanya benar-benar membenci makhluk yang disebut dengan _laki-laki_ meski hanya mendengar suaranya, aku tidak merasakan penolakan apapun dari diriku sendiri untuk orang ini, siapapun dia. Tidak, justru sebaliknya, suaranya terdengar sangat merdu dan membuatku merasa tenang mendengarkannya berbicara, hampir seperti Kanon.

Dia sepertinya sadar bahwa aku mengamatinya dengan seksama sebelum mengeluarkan selembar kartu nama dan menyodorkannya padaku. Secara alami aku mengambil kartu nama itu dan membacanya. Disana tertulis nama "Houfu Ruko" (抱危＝ルコ) dan pekerjaannya adalah seorang penulis novel dari sebuah penerbitan yang terkenal. Secara alami mataku membulat membaca namanya. Meski tidak mengenal langsung aku tahu siapa orang ini.

Sebagai seorang mahasiswa sastra aku banyak membaca dan mengikuti acara tanda tangan dari penulis novel. Houfu Ruko-sensei adalah seorang penulis yang memiliki pamor yang tinggi dan novel buatannya memuat cerita yang bervariasi, dari tema yang biasa-biasa saja hingga tema yang konspiratif. Dia adalah seorang penulis brilian dan kini aku duduk satu meja dengannya. Tapi, seingatku Houfu Ruko-sensei itu kan … _laki-laki_.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan tidak percaya karena dilihat dari sudut manapun, dia adalah wanita. Sementara itu dia hanya tersenyum seakan tahu bahwa aku mengenalnya. Dia kemudian mengaitkan kedua telapak tangannya dan ia gunakan untuk menyangga dagunya sebelum ia berkata, "Dari reaksiku sepertinya kau sudah mengenalku dengan cukup baik. Kau memang seorang mahasiswa jurusan sastra, sehingga tidak aneh jika kau sudah membaca satu dua anak-anakku. Apa ada yang ingin kaukatakan sekarang?"

Aku masih belum percaya bahwa Houfu-sensei sudah mengetahui namaku dan bahkan jurusan apa yang aku ambil dalam perkuliahan. Namun mendengar perkataannya yang tegas membuatku tanpa sadar bertanya, "Kenapa Anda menghampiriku Houfu-sensei? Orang seperti anda seharusnya tidak memiliki urusan apapun dengan orang seperti saya…."

Houfu-sensei tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku seakan itu adalah lelucon bodoh. Aku tidak tahu bagian mananya dari apa yang kukatakan yang membuat Houfu-sensei tertawa. Namun seakan membaca apa yang kupikirkan, ia menautkan tangannya dengan tanganku dan aku bisa merasakan dadaku berdegup saat ia kemudian mengangkatnya dan mengecup punggung tanganku dengan bibirnya. Tapi, tak lama kemudian dia mencium ujung dari jari jemariku seakan aku ini barang mahal.

Butuh usaha mati-matian bagiku untuk tidak merespon pada sentuhannya. Seharusnya aku merasa jijik diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang baru kukenal secara langsung seperti ini, tapi entah mengapa aku membiarkannya melakukan apa yang dia mau pada tanganku. Meski aku tidak paham kenapa, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatiku melihat perlakuannya.

Entah untungnya atau tidak, dia segera melepaskan jariku dari perhatiannya meski dia masih menggenggamnya dan tanganku ia gunakan untuk membelai pipinya. Aku tak tahu wajahku seperti apa sekarang, tapi seakan ia mengingat bahwa ia belum menjawab pertanyaanku ia menatapku kembali, tanganku pada pipinya, dan berkata, "Kau bisa memanggilku Ruko, Torifu Anon. Meskipun menurutmu aku tidak seharusnya berurusan denganmu, aku ingin berurusan denganmu…. Aku mengambil kesempatanku dan duduk disini setelah mendengar bahwa kau baru saja putus dengan wanita lajang itu…."

Aku merasa marah karena Hou—Ruko-sensei menyebut Kanon wanita lajang. Tapi, sebelum aku marah, dia menggunakan tangannya yang tidak menyangga tanganku dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirku seakan ingin agar aku diam saja. Aku ingin berontak, tapi tak menemukan keinginan untuk melakukannya hingga Ruko-sensei menarik tangannya perlahan sebelum berkata, "… Mendengar berita baik itu aku kemari untuk mengambilmu, Torifu Anon. Kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang kubutuhkan."

Dia kemudian menarik telunjukknya dari bibirku sehingga aku bisa berbicara lagi. Dia tampak menungguku sehingga aku bertanya, "Kenapa saya?"

Ruko-sensei hanya tertawa kecil seakan pertanyaanku itu konyol. Aku hendak menyela karena ia selalu saja menertawakan pertanyaanku padahal itu penting. Dia kemudian berdiri dan menarik tanganku hingga secara spontan badanku tertarik ke arahnya, membuat wajah kami saling berdekatan dan secara alami aku memandangi kedua matanya yang berbeda warna itu. Melihat kedua warna yang berbeda dan pantulan diriku di dalamnya membuatku serasa seperti dihipnotis, tak bisa bergerak untuk melepaskan diri. Indah … dia benar-benar indah….

Di saat seperti itulah Ruko-sensei memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku dengan, "Karena aku tak membutuhkan hal yang lain selain dirimu, burung kecilku."

Mendengar perkataan yang sarat akan rasa ingin memiliki membuatku merasa kecil dibandingkan Ruko-sensei, sehingga sangat pantas baginya untuk menyebutku burung kecil. Mulutku terbuka, lalu tertutup kembali, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apakah ini mimpi? Halusinasi? Kegilaan? Aku tak tahu … aku tak mau tahu….

"Saya … ingin bertanya satu hal…," ujarku dengan pelan seakan takut untuk bahkan mengatakan apa yang hendak kukatakan setelah ini. Aku tak tahu mengapa tapi aku merasa takut untuk memulai lagi….

Ruko-sensei hanya mengeluarkan suara 'hmm?' sambil membiarkan tangannya membelai pipiku. Caranya menyentuhku membuatku teringat akan salah satu karyanya dengan protagonis yang ingin menciptakan gadis yang rapuh namun sempurna. Seperti sebuah boneka yang tetap cantik hingga akhir hayatnya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi … jika seandainya saya meninggalkan Anda?" ujarku dengan suara pelan mengingat akan cerita tersebut … yang berakhir tidak terlalu baik.

Wajah Ruko-sensei dengan spontan berubah menjadi gelap dan tangannya yang berada pada pipiku dengan segera berpindah pada leherku. Aku merasakan rasa takut menggerayap pada setiap inchi kulitku saat genggamannya ia perkuat seakan hendak mencekikku hingga mati sekarang juga. Matanya yang sarat akan keindahan bergolak seakan ingin membakarku hidup-hidup pula.

Hanya dengan reaksi itu saja, aku tahu bahwa Ruko-sensei adalah seseorang yang berbahaya … Aku benar-benar … tak bisa memahaminya…. Pikiran seorang jenius sepertinya…. Yang kurasakan saat ini hanyalah apa yang dipikirkan gadis-gadis malang yang ia hancurkan pada cerita itu … ketakutan yang amat sangat….

Ruko-sensei mendekatkan wajahnya hingga sangat dekat dan dengan jaraknya itu, dia makin mencekikku, membuatku mulai kesulitan bernafas. Seluruh tubuhku menyuruhku untuk melarikan diri dari orang ini, mencari bantuan, perlindungan, dan tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengannya. Tapi, ketika ia berhenti tepat sesaat sebelum bibir kami bersentuhan, Ruko-sensei berhenti dan berkata pada mulutku yang terbuka … lalu membuat pikiran dan instingku hancur lebur….

"Jika kau melakukannya … akan kubawa kau bersamaku ke neraka … sehingga kau tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain diriku … dan tersiksa hanya karena diriku … Torifu Anon-chan…."

Mataku membulat mendengarkan ancaman yang terdengar seperti perangkap berlapiskan madu itu. Tanganku bergetar saat aku perlahan menaikkannya untuk menyentuh dia yang kini berdiri di hadapanku dan melingkarkan mereka pada lehernya juga. Pada saat itu juga … aku menentukan pilihanku.

"Akan kuikuti kau … Houfu Ruko-san … hingga ke dalam neraka…."

Seakan menduga jawabanku itu, Ruko-san tersenyum licik dan berkata, "Pintar sekali Anon … mulai sekarang hanya namaku yang akan kau sebutkan … dan yang lain hanyalah tambahan…. Dari pagi hingga hari berganti nanti … kau akan menyebut namaku seorang hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa kau ingat…."

Aku mengangguk mendengar perkataan beracun yang terdengar seperti madu itu. Ruko-san kemudian melepaskanku hanya untuk sesaat agar ia bisa berjalan ke sampingku. Dia kemudian menggenggam kedua tanganku dan menciumnya sebelum berkata, "Kita akan jatuh ke neraka bersama…."

Saat Ruko-san selesai mengikatku padanya, seorang pelayan membawakan kopi pesananku. Namun, Ruko-san dengan segera mengatakan bahwa aku tak lagi membutuhkannya karena kami berdua akan segera pergi. Saat kami berjalan melewati pelayan itu, mataku secara alami tertuju ke arah warna hitam pekat dari kopi yang kupesan itu. Warna hitam pekat yang akan mewarnai kehidupan dan juga jiwaku mulai saat ini….

* * *

 **author chit chat**

Izumi: Dan dengan ini cerita ini SELESAI~ haaah, rasanya legaaa…

Mel: Tempat itu… warung kopi kan?

Izumi: Ya, warung kopi.

Mel: Gelap amat…

Izumi: Lampunya nyala kok… *sok bloon*

Mel: Tidak, bukan itu maksudnya… haah… ya sudahlah, memang nasib memiliki BakAuthor…

Izumi: Areee~ Mel, apa kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu? *membawa apel untuk disembelih (?)*

Mel: OKE HENTIKAN ITU SEKARANG JUGA! *rampas apel* *Izumi bawa apel lain lagi* TIDAAAAAAAAAK!

Izumi: Baiklah, seperti itu saja dari Toriya Izumi, semoga kalian menikmati cerita dariku dan juga cerita-cerita lain dari Anthology dari kami semua~ Ciao~


	6. Katanya, itu () by kndovvf

**[ 6 ]**

 **Katanya, Itu Disebut Pasangan Takdir**

by **kindovvf** ( **Id** 4961192)

 **M** omo **M** omone ** & ****H** onne **D** ell

 **additional note** Karakter Momo Momone **bukan** OC, melainkan karakter UTAUloid. Silakan gugling untuk lengkapnya.

* * *

"Apa yang akan kaukatakan jika aku bilang, kelingking kita terhubung oleh benang merah?"

Aku tahu ucapanku mengejutkan. Dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Jangan lupa tambahkan tidak sopan, sebab bagaimana pun, mengatakan hal semacam itu kepada orang asing yang _baru saja kautemui_ di kedai kopi tidak bisa disebut wajar.

Aku juga tidak begitu paham. Mungkin karena kemampuan melihat ikatan takdir seseorang ini sudah lama membuatku penasaran. Di sekolah, di kampus, di toko-toko, di stasiun, di jalan-jalan yang dilalui semua orang, di rumahku sendiri; aku melihat amat banyak untaian benang merah. Mengikat dua kelingking berbeda. Beberapa dari mereka sudah bertemu. Misalnya, dua orang di toko bunga seberang jalan itu. Si perempuan menjadi kasir, membaca sebuah buku sambil menunggu si pemuda memilih bunga. Ada beberapa alasan bagi seorang laki-laki dewasa membeli bunga: untuk keluarga, rekan yang sakit, atau pacar. Jika buket krisan merah jambu itu memang untuk pacar, maka bagiku lucu: hei, ujung benang merahnya ada di depan mata! Tak ada interaksi berarti selain senyum sapa dan basa-basi formalitas, kasir berdenting dan ucapan terima kasih, namun benang merah sungguh ada di sana. Kemungkinan mereka akan bertemu lagi. Entah karena si pemuda kembali untuk membeli bunga, atau tidak sengaja bertemu di suatu tempat, atau bertubrukan sehingga ada barang-barang jatuh (skenario paling picisan), apapun bisa terjadi. Aku harap mereka bisa bertemu. Oops, ralat. Tidak ada hal bernama kebetulan atau tidak sengaja.

Sebenarnya tidak lucu-lucu amat, sih. Aku tahu banyak hal yang lebih lucu. Simpan untuk nanti.

Kemampuan ini memberiku banyak sudut pandang baru. Aku pernah bertemu orangtua temanku dan tidak melihat benang merah menyatukan kelingking mereka. Wow, aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi temanku jika mengetahuinya. (Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak akan memberi tahu. Itu bukan hal yang bisa diusik orang asing, sekalipun terkadang aku gatal ingin melakukan sebaliknya.) Hal ini membuatku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah mereka akan berpisah? Apa mereka cukup nyaman satu sama lain sehingga tidak ada masalah? Apa mereka tidak berakhir bersama pasangan takdir—ujung benang merah itu—sesungguhnya? Sebab tidak semua pasangan-pasangan kelingking ini pernah 'bertemu'; bertemu dalam arti bersatu, bukan bertatap muka atau berpapasan. Aku pernah melihat beberapa. Satu paling membekas adalah ketika aku menghadiri resepsi pernikahan adik ayahku. Ujung benang merah adik ayah dan si mempelai berakhir pada dua orang berbeda _tamu_ resepsi. Maksudku, benar-benar keduanya! Adik ayah pada orang ini, si mempelai pada orang itu. Betapa ironis—dan sedikit lucu. Aku sempat berpikir apakah ada kasus bertepuk sebelah tangan di sana. Atau lebih ekstrim, cinta terlarang. Bisa saja salah satu dari mereka diam-diam—oke, oke, sudah cukup.

Aku juga pernah melihat dua kelingking terikat benang merah pada satu orang. Kau mengerti? Dua lawan satu. Dua orang mendapat pasangan takdir yang sama. Lebih dari itu, ada pula tiga lawan satu. Jumlah terbanyak yang pernah aku lihat adalah empat lawan satu. Gila. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika melihat lima lawan satu. Tarian pena takdir memang mengagumkan. Jangan percaya pada ungkapan satu orang satu _jodoh_ , bung!

Otomatis, benakku kembali memutar berbagai skenario untuk pasangan seperti ini. Aku meragukan poligami. Apa beberapa dari mereka akan seorang diri hingga akhir hayat? Tapi, setelah dipikir lagi pun, kembali ke bahasan sebelumnya: tidak semua pasangan benang merah berakhir satu. Seperti orangtua temanku tadi. Asal mereka nyaman satu sama lain, bisa jadi sudah cukup.

Apakah benang merah yang salah? Entahlah. Bisa ya, bisa tidak. Apakah benang merah bisa berubah? Entah juga.

Kautahu, ada pula benang merah yang mengikat dua orang sesama perempuan, sesama laki-laki. Yap. Sekarang ada alibi sempurna untuk membenarkan homoseksual, kawan. Lagi-lagi aku membayangkan sejumlah skenario. Bertanya-tanya apa mereka sudah terlibat hubungan, apa mereka sembunyikan karena faktanya publik masih belum familiar dengan hubungan sesama jenis, membayangkan bagaimana mereka mengambil sikap terhadap orientasi mereka yang tidak umum, berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Baiklah, baiklah, aku melantur lagi.

Untuk beberapa kasus yang lebih, maksudku, _LEBIH_ ekstrim—maaf saja, tidak akan kuberitahukan padamu karena aku sendiri sangat syok ketika tahu, dan bisa membuatku (juga dirimu!) tertimpa masalah jika kukatakan— aku berharap bahwa aku hanya salah lihat. Oh, sialan, aku jadi teringat lagi. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Kemampuan ini membuatku mau tak mau "berniat" ikut campur masalah orang lain. Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak benar-benar ikut campur. Namanya juga berniat. Sebait rasa ingin mengintervensi, ikut memikirkan satu solusi, hal-hal itu masih dalam batas wajarku.

 _(Bagaimana? Ceritaku, tarian pena-pena takdir itu, lucu, 'kan?)_

Namun, ada saat di mana aku putuskan untuk melewati batasanku. Seperti saat ini. Orang itu datang kira-kira lima belas menit lalu, dengan mantel cokelat tua diliputi butir-butir salju. Rambutnya keperakan. Berhubung aku memilih tempat berdampingan etalase, aku sempat melihat dia datang dari arah stasiun.

Lantai satu Le Café tengah penuh. Kurasa para pengunjung berpikir hal yang sama tentang berteduh dari salju. Cukup deras, semoga tidak ada badai. Jika pemuda itu juga pengunjung yang ingin duduk meminum kopi sambil menunggu salju reda (minimal bersahabat), cuma tersisa dua pilihan: duduk di kursi seberang mejaku, atau pergi ke lantai dua, area bagi para perokok. Eliminasi pilihan teras. Siapa sudi duduk di sana dalam keadaan salju begini. Namun, sepertinya si Pemuda bukan perokok.

Pemuda itu mengamati seluruh penjuru ruangan sebelum berakhir padaku. Aku sendiri juga sedang mengamati orang itu. Aku tidak memalingkan muka karena menurutku itu tindakan kepergok yang memalukan. Alih-alih, kontak mata ini bertahan cukup lama. Entah kenapa. Mata merah bak rubi miliknya mengesankan—tapi bukan soal itu.

Aku memandang matanya seperti dia memandang mataku. Aku ingat satu adegan drama-drama telenovela di mana waktu seolah berjalan lambat; hanya alunan musik dari pemutar lagu yang dapat didengar, semua di sekitar mendadak bergerak _slow motion_. Ini menggelikan, tapi sepertinya _itulah_ yang terjadi padaku sekarang. Sesapanku pada gelas terhenti di tengah jalan. Aku lupa berkedip.

Beberapa detik lagi sebelum mata pemuda itu pindah ke kursi di depanku. Satu-satunya kursi kosong. Hampir semua pengunjung tidak datang sendiri. Aku, sih, tidak masalah. Berdasar naluri, aku putuskan "menjaga" tempat ini untuknya, selagi si Pemuda beranjak ke konter untuk mengorder.

Butuh beberapa lama untuk bersitatap dengan si Pemuda dari dekat. Dia membawa nampan berisikan _cup_ kopi entah apa pesanannya. Aku mengabaikan buku di pangkuanku untuk mengangkat muka, menemukan manik merah bak rubi untuk kedua kali. Aku harap mukaku tidak terlihat konyol dan memalukan karena, ya Tuhan, ini sungguh lelucon hebat. Ketika akhirnya pemuda berambut perak tiba di mejaku, aku tahu apa yang berbeda.

Di jari kelingkingnya, _tidak ada_ ikatan benang merah.

* * *

Le Café berjarak kurang-lebih lima ratus meter dari stasiun. Salah satu spot favoritku menghabiskan uang—eh, maksudku, jika aku bosan dan punya waktu senggang. Seperti halnya kedai kopi lain, Le Café lazim dijadikan tempat nongkrong berbagai kalangan. Selama tahun-tahun aku berkunjung, ada bermacam usia sekolah hingga mahasiswa, orang dewasa, beberapa orang bersetelan formal dan licin yang kuasumsikan sebagai pebisnis.

Pernah satu kali, aku duduk di meja di sebelah sekumpulan ibu-ibu penggosip— _not sorry_ , memang demikian. Ibu-ibu itu mengobrolkan banyak hal. Mulai dari diskon seperempat harga di toko anu, diskon setengah harga di toko anu, bazar belanja murah di anu, cuci gudang _garage sale_ , dan kawan-kawan. Awalnya memang seputar aktivitas _shopping_ — _well_ , bukan cangkir tehku sama sekali. Lalu mulai menyenggol SPG di toko anu, pelayan di resto anu, sampai direktur anu yang dicurigai selingkuh dengan tetangga mereka si anu. Oye. Belum tentang _attitude_ —halah!— artis anu terhadap fans, _attitude_ artis anu terhadap anaknya yang baru lahir, _attitude_ artis anu di akun Instagram … astogey. Ditambah membicarakan tetangga mereka si anu dan anu dan anu juga anuanu yang suka bergosip setiap selesai arisan. Petok-petok kukuruyuk. Hello bruh, terus apa yang Anda semua lakuin barusan?! Aku gegas menyeret kaki keluar pintu kafe. Salah-salah, makalah globalisasi yang kuketik malah banting stir jadi artikel skandal anu dan anu mencari anu, anu mencintai anu tapi anu tidak mencintai anu malah mencintai anu. Lalu jatuhnya NTR. Buset.

Di waktu lain, pernah diadakan _talkshow_ seorang blogger terkenal. Penulis. Tempat ini memang _asoy_ untuk berkumpul atau sekadar alternatif ganti suasana. Bangunannya tidak terlalu besar. Perpaduan hitam, cokelat, dan putih pada lantai kayu yang dipoles halus-halus. Kalau hari sedang panas, ada kontras perbedaan suhu saat mendorong pintu kaca berbingkai kayu dan masuk. Sejuk. Aromanya pun khas, antara kental biji kopi, perabot kayu, sudut-sudut ruang, suhu dingin, deru _air conditioner_ , permukaan halus konter serta meja-meja.

Karena frekuensiku datang kemari (terutama hari libur, _hell yeah_ saatnya makan gaji buta), aku mengenal sebagian besar pegawai. Lima dari sepuluh karyawan. Dua dari tiga mahasiswa magang, trivia: salah satunya adalah sepupuku. Satu orang barista. Satu orang kasir. Tidak semua kukenal dekat, tapi ada cukup banyak topik obrolan jika bertegur sapa. Aku bisa menyebutkan separuh daftar menu tanpa terbata sebab sudah pernah kupesan. Dengan kata lain, aku harus ekstra menyeimbangkan pola makan agar tidak gagal ginjal lalu mati muda. Ada berita koran tentang seorang gagal ginjal karena sering minum kopi. Ini benaran. Setidaknya aku suka sayur buah. Semoga itu membantu. _An apple a day keeps the doctor away_.

 _Le Café bukan kedai kopi biasa. Seluruh pegawainya penyihir. Mereka menyamar menjadi manusia, membaur agar identitas mereka tidak ketahuan. Meyembunyikan misi memusnahkan populasi manusia untuk merebut tanah manusia. Dunia para penyihir telah musnah. Mereka harus mencari tempat tinggal baru untuk bertahan. Menjajah atau dijajah. Dahulu, penyihir dan manusia hidup damai berdampingan. Namun, semua berubah ketika Avatar menyerang. Hanya Negara Api yang mampu menghentikan. Tapi, saat dunia membutuhkannya; dia menghilang._ Adalah _plot twist_ yang kususun ketika melihat benang merah si barista berakhir di kelingking sepupuku si mahasiswa magang. Iii-yap. Satu lagi tarian klise pena takdir. _Plot twist_ nan teramat konyol, aku juga sadar, tapi itulah yang akan kaudapat jika menggabungkan maniak kartun Avatar serta fantasi klasik, dengan penulis _dystopia_ serta _science fiction_. Benar, seratus, si barista adalah penulis. Aku sudah membaca beberapa (beberapa!) karya dia. Memang keren. Dia kutuntut menjadi _proofreader_ sejumlah tulisaku, dengan mengiming-imingi tiket nonton bersama sepupuku si mahasiswa magang—yess, mereka adalah satu dari sekian pasangan benang merah yang "dipertemukan". Aku bisa membayangkan jika suatu hari mereka menikah, lalu merintis kedai kopi sendiri, lalu punya anak, ternyata anak mereka suka kopi. _Goddamn thing_.

Mengabaikan _plot twist_ tidak bermutu tadi, menurutku pun, Le Café bukan kedai biasa. Murni pendapat pribadi. Karena di sinilah kemampuan melihat benang merahku pertama kali muncul.

* * *

Kabar baik: kakakku menikah dengan pasangan benang merahnya. Bukan hal penting untukmu. Tapi buatku, terasa senang mengetahui dia dipertemukan dengan orang yang memang ditakdirkan untuknya. Demikian pula ayah-ibuku. _Literally_ , aku tidak bisa memperkirakan lebih banyak mana antara pasangan yang bersatu dan tidak, sekalipun aku melihat jalinan-jalinan benang tersebut setiap hari. Hei, tentu saja aku tidak tahu apakah dia sudah menikah atau belum, apakah dia menjalin hubungan dengan si anu, dan sebagainya.

Tidak ada perbedaan benang antara mereka yang sudah bersatu dan belum. Benang merah adalah benang merah. Tidak ada benang oranye atau merah muda atau merah agak oranye atau merah agak muda. Semua berwarna merah, titik. Itulah mengapa sulit disimpulkan.

Aku menyukai kopi dan mengetahui Le Café pun berkat kakak perempuanku itu. Kami terpaut jarak tujuh tahun. Cukup jauh. Kalau aku tidak salah, hari itu kelulusan sekolah dasar. Kakak datang mewakiliku berhubung ayah-ibu tengah dalam perjalanan bisnis. Kakak menraktirku _cappuccino_ di Le Café, sebagai bentuk penghargaan (atau hadiah) karena aku mendapat nilai kelulusan terbaik seangkatan.

Pertama kali aku mencoba kopi—jika iseng menenggak kopi hitam-pekat-berampas milik ayah tidak dihitung (pahit sekali, aku sama sekali tidak suka. Berbeda kakakku, dia malah kerap mencuri beberapa teguk setiap ibu selesai membuatkan ayah kopi). Dan, OH YEAH, _cappuccino_ pertamaku enaaak sekali! Aku masih ingat sensasinya. Pemicu ampuh bagiku untuk menggemari kopi. Kemungkinan, kegemaran terhadap kopi memang menurun dari ayah ke kakak, dari kakak ke aku. Ibuku lebih menyukai teh. Setelah kakak menikah dan tinggal bersama suami, kini ditambah satu anak mereka, dia berangsur-angsur mengurangi konsumsi kopi. Hingga benar-benar tidak minum lagi. Entah berdasar motif apa. Aku tidak memberi tahu tentang artikel gagal ginjal pada dia, tapi informasi, kan, bisa didapat di mana saja.

Ingat, kalau kau juga pecinta kopi, imbangi pola makanmu supaya kau berumur panjang. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, lho!

Benang pertama membentang dari kelingking kakakku ke seseorang di luar. Menyadari ada benang berwarna merah terjulur begitu saja di depan muka, aku hanya mampu bengong. Benang itu setipis benang jahit dan rasanya mustahil bisa dilihat. Aku saja selalu mengambil benang baru jika yang lama jatuh ke lantai saat jam PKK. Namun untuk satu ini, aku _benar-benar_ melihat tali tipis melingkari kelingking kakak. Jelas sekali. Tersimpul dengan cara unik yang membuatmu tahu bahwa itu tak mudah lepas—mungkin malah tidak akan lepas, tidak pula terlalu kencang.

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku secepat aku melupakan pelajaran semester lalu. Sejak kapan benang itu ada di sana? Sejak kapan kakak mengikatkan benang di kelingking? Untuk apa, kurang kerjaan sekali? Dan terutama karena kami duduk berdampingan etalase; _kenapa benang bisa menembus dinding kaca?!_

Aku berhenti menyeruput _cappucinno_ bersisa setengah gelas. Fokus mengamati benang sementara kakak tampak tidak merasakan apa-apa, tetap asyik menulisi diktat kuliah.

Di rumah, aku baru saja menamatkan sebuah novel fantasi. Mengisahkan rumah penyihir yang dikutuk. Kontan saja aku memicingkan mata, mengamati sepenjuru ruangan sambil bersiap mengambil langkah seribu (bila perlu). Mungkin benang itu muncul akibat ruangan ini dikutuk seperti isi novel … walau aku tahu fiksi adalah fiksi. Jadi, memang mustahil. Itu adalah umur di mana aku sudah menyadari bahwa dunia dongeng bawah laut atau di atas awan atau hutan ajaib penuh peri atau negeri di balik lemari atau boneka Susan tidaklah nyata.

Aku sempat berpikir apakah benang itu adalah darah. Darah yang kering dengan cara mengerikan hingga bisa menggantung begitu rupa … lalu tidak kulanjutkan karena aku tidak kuat horor. (Saat diajak menonton The Conjuring, aku cuma bertahan lima belas menit pertama sebelum kabur. Itu saja sudah cukup membuatku takut tidur semalaman.) Lantas, apa yang kulihat di jari kakak dan pengunjung pojok sana … di kelingking si kasir … di jari dua anak SMA dekat konter … ini bukan khayalan. Aku cepat-cepat beralih ke pemandangan luar; tidak ada sebiji pun benang merah.

Kembali ke kafe; tidak ada juga; tersisa hanya milik kakak. Kakak mengerutkan kening melihatku sibuk menoleh ke luar-ke dalam persis orang linglung. Ia berhenti mencatat, menanyakan ada apa. Kubilang aku melihat benang merah di jarinya, dia diam sesaat, memperjelas apakah benang merah yang _itu_ , kuanggukkan kepala kuat-kuat. Dia tertawa tidak percaya.

Aku ingat, sampai di rumah aku gegas menyalakan komputer ayah. Membuka mesin pencari di internet. Tentu aku tidak buta sepenuhnya soal ini. Benang merah, 'kan, rahasia umum. Aku juga pernah membicarakan bersama teman-teman. Aku _tahu_ apa itu benang merah, maka aku mengetik _apa bisa melihat benang merah_.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku hanya membaca kisah sejenis ini di buku fiksi … atau komik cewek. Kira-kira begini: tokoh utama bisa melihat benang merah tapi tidak bisa melihat benang merahnya sendiri, suatu hari bertemu orang tanpa benang merah di kelingking, ditariklah kesimpulan _oh aku bertemu takdirku_.

Aku dibiasakan membaca sejak kecil, karena itu aku suka melahap bacaan apa saja. Yang barusan itu kubaca dari buku fanfiksi milik kakak. Saat aku mencoba pinjam lagi—sekadar menyocokkan dengan kejadian di kafe, siapa tahu berguna— kakak bilang buku tersebut sudah ia loakkan. Internet tidak memberi jawaban memuaskan.

Mula-mula, aku hanya melihat beberapa benang merah. Kebanyakan tanpa ujung, karena "pasangan" ada di tempat jauh. Kemudian bertambah banyak hari ke hari. Di jari teman sekolah, bapak-ibu guru, orang-orang _random_ di jalan, pusat belanja, di mana saja, kemudian teman-teman kuliah, bahkan anak-anak kecil yang berlarian sambil mengangkat pesawat mainan tinggi-tinggi. Aku sampai pada tahap di mana kurasa aku bisa melihat _semua_.

Memang teramat banyak, tapi entah bagaimana _mereka_ tersusun rapi. Sistematis. Bertubrukkan tanpa membuat pusing. Mereka tidak asal membentang lalu saling ruwet. Jika kau mengikuti satu benang, kau tidak bakal kehilangan benang tersebut walau ada benang-benang lain di sekitar. Lambat laun, aku mulai dapat melihat apa yang _mau_ aku lihat.

Jika aku berdiri di keramaian, tidak lantas semua benang tampak begitu saja. Aku melihat benang tertentu ketika aku _ingin,_ tapi benang-benang lainnya tetap ada di mataku. Ibarat kau memusatkan perhatian pada satu orang namun kerumunan di sekitarmu tetap berjalan, melanjutkan aktivitas tak peduli apa yang kaulakukan. Mudah sekali.

 _One goddamn thing_ , plot di buku fanfiksi kakakku benaran terjadi. Aku bisa melihat benang merah milik hampir semua orang—hampir, karena aku, 'kan, tidak mungkin melihat _semua_ orang di muka bumi—kecuali benang merahku sendiri. Kelingkingku, sepuluh jariku bersih. Yah, mau plot novel atau bukan, jika dipikir memang realistis. Akan sangat enak bisa melihat benang merahmu sendiri. Tinggal telusuri benang dan tadaa, selamat! Kau bertemu (calon) suami atau istrimu!

Aku kerap bertanya-tanya adakah orang lain sepertiku. Bisa melihat benang merah. Berbagi pengalaman pasti menyenangkan. Seperti apa pengalaman ketika pertama kali melihat benang merah, bagaimana rasanya, dan lain-lain. Ya ampun, kuharap suatu saat aku menemukan entah-siapa orang ini!

"Apa yang akan kaukatakan jika aku bilang, kelingking kita terhubung oleh benang merah?"

Aku tahu ucapanku mengejutkan. Dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Jangan lupa tambahkan tidak sopan, sebab bagaimana pun, mengatakan hal semacam itu kepada orang asing yang _baru saja kautemui_ di kedai kopi tidak bisa disebut wajar. Kami—aku dan si rambut perak— belum bertukar nama! Bahkan percakapan yang terjadi cuma _boleh aku duduk di sini_ serta _silakan_. Aku nekad? Mau bagaimana lagi. Ini kali pertama aku bertemu orang tanpa benang merah di kelingking. Kalau kauingat plot fanfiksi tadi … apa hal itu sungguh bisa terjadi di dunia nyata?

Oh, ihiy wow. Satu-satunya cara adalah mencari tahu.

Aku sudah siap menerima tatapan aneh atau kalimat sarkastis atau cemooh; tidak tahu ya, habis orang ini terkesan dingin. Wajahnya saja datar sekali. Aku refleks membayangkan skenario negatif. Terpenting, dia bukan cewek yang berpotensi menyiramkan isi gelasnya ke kepalaku, itu lebih baik.

Ternyata semua dugaanku salah. Alih-alih, dia aduk kopinya santai kemudian menyeruput. Bersandar pada punggung kursi. Menggantung pertanyaanku seolah nyamuk lewat.

Aku tidak menyangka harus memikirkan resiko dicueki. Ini lebih buruk. Aku pilih diserang kata-kata sarkastis, serius. Apa dia tidak mendengar?

Aku hampir meminta maaf, namun kata-kata yang berikutnya dia ucapkan lebih mengejutkan, menjawab tanyaku:

" _Apa yang akan kaukatakan jika aku bilang, kelingking kita terhubung oleh benang merah?"_

"Halo, pasangan takdir?"

 _Holy crap_.

.

.

.

Aku bertanya-tanya adakah orang lain sepertiku. Bisa melihat benang merah. Berbagi pengalaman pasti menyenangkan. Seperti apa pengalaman ketika pertama kali melihat benang merah, bagaimana rasanya, dan lain-lain.

Ternyata benaran kutemukan.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum. "Kau juga?" Bisa melihat benang merah?

"Kau juga?" dia balik bertanya. Memperjelas semua.

* * *

Sebenarnya, daripada pasangan takdir, aku lebih suka menyebut pasangan benang merah. Kedengaran tidak konsisten mengingat aku telah memakai istilah itu beberapa kali, tapi kata "takdir" terdengar sakral bagiku. Dan walaupun aku yang _memiliki_ kemampuan melihat benang merah seseorang, _aku sendiri_ tidak begitu percaya. Sekalipun aku telah melihat buktinya di mana-mana: pasangan yang benar-benar menikah, minimal sedang menjalin hubungan. Aku percaya setiap manusia punya … kaubisa sebut "jodoh", tetapi benang merah … lebih seperti mitos untukku. Walau aku sudah melihat banyak sekali dalam keseharian, selama bertahun-tahun.

Apa itu aneh?

Baiklah, kalimatku di awal, yang ujug-ujug kugunakan untuk menyapa si rambut perak, memang ambigu. Tidak ada benang merah pada jemari orang itu. _Nah_ , justru karena _itulah_ , aku menyimpulkan bahwa sesungguhnya kami terikat benang!

Apalagi yang lebih masuk akal?

Sejauh ini, hanya benang merahku serta dia yang tidak dapat kulihat. Ini seperti hompimpa. Lima anak akan dibagi dua kelompok. Jika tiga orang mengeluarkan hitam, jelas mereka akan sekelompok. Apa yang terjadi pada dua anak sisanya, yang mengeluarkan putih? Tentu saja mereka menjadi _satu kelompok lain_ , 'kan? Seperti itulah kira-kira. Orang-orang dengan benang merah adalah mereka yang mengeluarkan hitam. Aku dan si rambut perak—ingatkan aku untuk menanyakan nama dia— adalah mereka yang mengeluarkan putih. Bukti ini bisa jadi lebih kuat jika dia juga tidak dapat melihat benang merahnya dan benang merahku.

Aku yakin dia dapat melihat benang merah. Selain karena dia membalas _kau juga_ , mudahnya begini: reaksi orang normal jika ditodong pertanyaan superku, kira-kira adalah: aku bakal dicemooh, disarkasin, ditatap seolah alien, ditatap dengan wajah WTF, ditatap dengan isyarat _SKSD amat ini orang_ , balik ditanya _maaf?_ , balik ditanya _lo mabok?_ , dan sejenisnya. Bukan malah ditanggapi dengan positif macam _halo, pasangan takdir_!

Y-yaah, kecuali jika orang itu benar-benar _stoic_ atau terbiasa mendapat pertanyaan aneh bin absurd, sih.

Tapi hei, satu yang membuatku amat yakin adalah bahwa dia berkata (atau bertanya, mana pun boleh) _kau juga_. _Kau juga. Kau juga. Kau juga bisa melihat benang merah and so do I_. _He did got my question_. Mungkin itu sebab dia menatapku agak lama tadi. Mungkin dia sudah menyadari duluan. Makanya dia bisa setenang itu.

"Kau benar bisa—melihat _itu_?" kali ini dia buka suara duluan. "Benang merah?" _Straight to the point_.

Aku mengerjap. "Kurasa ya." Berpikir sebentar. "Kau … juga?"

"Kurasa, ya."

Tuh, 'kan!

"Boleh aku tahu namamu? Aku Momo. Momone Momo."

"Dell," dia menjawab. "Harus nama lengkap?"

"Terserah saja, tapi kenapa tidak. Tidak rugi memberi tahu pasangan takdir sendiri."

Tanpa dikomando kami terkekeh. Wajah minim ekspresi dan terkesan kaku-dingin itu sedikit mencair. "Dell. Honne Dell." Kami tidak berjabat tangan tapi tidak masalah.

"Hei, kita sama-sama pesan _macchiato_."

" _Surprise_ , _surprise_."

"Ini jelas takdir."

"Benang merah. Luar biasa."

"Jadi, kita benar-benar bertemu? Maksudku, _kita_ ditakdirkan bersama?"

"Bisa jadi. Tidak kusangka."

" _Yeah_. Kalau begitu, senang bertemu denganmu, hei Pangeran Takdir."

"Kembali padamu, duhai Putri Benang Merah."

Menurutku, ini bukan obrolan yang aneh.

.

.

.

Le Café merupakan kedai kopi biasa. Berjarak kira-kira lima ratus meter dari stasiun. Bangunannya tidak terlalu besar, terdiri atas dua lantai. Lantai dua dan teras diperuntukkan bagi para perokok. Tempat nongkrong berbagai kalangan. Pecinta kopi maupun tidak, anak muda hingga orang dewasa. Aku punya _spot_ favorit di dekat etalase, tempat aku bisa mengamati pemandangan luar.

Le Café bukan kedai kopi biasa. Setidaknya menurutku. Karena inilah tempat di mana aku pertama kali melihat benang merah.

Yang jelas, bukan tempat yang buruk untuk bertemu pasangan takdir.

* * *

 **author chit chat**

seneng bisa partisipasi di kolab ini 8D

makasih sudah baca!


	7. When She Fall in Love by kuzuryuuu

**When She Fall in Love**

by **kuzuryuuu** ( **id** 4710232)

 **L** uki, **K** okone, **S** eeWoo

* * *

"Kenapa _cinta_ itu ada? Aku tidak mengerti."

Megurine Luki mengalihkan atensi dari _tablet_ dua belas inchi yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Alisnya terangkat satu begitu sadar gadis bernama Kokone yang ada di hadapannya ini telah menggumamkan kalimat yang dirasa dramatis sekali.

"Kokone," ekspresi Luki berubah horror. "Lain waktu, aku akan mentraktirmu minuman yang kamu suka di café ini. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang atau ke dokter sekalian." Ia berdiri dan menarik lengan Kokone—bermaksud mengajaknya pulang.

Merasa ada yang salah, Kokone segera menepis tangan Luki dan menatapnya sengit. "Kak, menganggapku sedang sakit karena baru saja mengatakan hal yang menurutmu aneh itu klise sekali."

Lelaki berambut merah muda mengerjap dua kali, kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. "Aku tidak menganggapmu sakit. Kukira kamu kesurupan."

"Sialan."

Luki tertawa singkat. Uap dalam cangkir putih ditiup pelan sejenak. Pandangan terpatri pada gadis di depannya, pertayaan pun dilontarkan, "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa balik bertanya, dasar aneh!"

"Aneh? Bukannya aku cantik?"

Setelah menyesap _cappuccino_ _-_ nya, Luki menyentil kening Kokone. Gadis itu meringis sebentar.

"Aku serius. Kau pasti sedang ada masalah, 'kan?" Denting ujung cangkir pada alas porselen hampir tertutup oleh suara Luki yang sedikit meninggi. Tak mengindahkan satu-dua orang pengunjung yang melirik ke arah mereka, Kokone melingkarkan ujung rambutnya pada jari telunjuk.

Sejujurnya, kalau tidak dipaksa bangun dan segera bersiap-siap, Luki malas sekali harus berpergian di hari Sabtu yang cerah ini. Asal tahu saja, _try out_ kedua untuk para murid kelas tiga baru saja selesai kemarin. Batin Luki masih lelah. Seharusnya sekarang ia sedang berada di ranjang kesayangan, tidur sampai siang, memimpikan gadis-gadis manis menghampirinya dengan senyuman malaikat. Sayang, bukannya malaikat, yang datang malah iblis berwujud Kokone. Oh, tidak, itu memang dia.

Tiba-tiba saja adiknya masuk ke kamar dan membangunkannya secara biadab (selimut Luki dimasuki tarantula mainan yang bisa menggerayangi tubuhnya) pada pukul tujuh pagi. Mereka bertingkah dengan brutal, dan akan terus berlanjut jika seandainya Kokone tak merenyet Luki untuk masuk ke kamar mandi secepatnya. Tak sampai di situ, saat Luki bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi, Kokone berkata bahwa ia minta ditemani ke toko buku pusat kota.

Sekarang, lihat di mana mereka berada. Sebuah tempat bernama Le Café yang dekat dari stasiun kota, pada salah satu meja berkapasitas dua orang di lantai satu. Kokone membohonginya.

"Sudahlah, Kak. Jangan mengoceh begitu. Saat pulang nanti kubelikan balon," kata Kokone beberapa saat setelah mereka duduk.

Kurang ajar. Memangnya Luki anak TK.

Biarlah, mungkin Kokone memang sedang butuh tempat dengan suasana yang bisa menenangkannya. Dan lagi sisi positifnya, Luki selaku anak tak mau rugi bisa numpang _wi-fi_ di sini. Sembilan ratus Kbps itu lumayan. Ia bisa buka _twitter_ sekaligus _download_ game monopoli.

Kembali pada keadaan saat ini. Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh pagi. Café mulai diisi oleh beberapa orang, termasuk beberapa _staff_ yang berlalu-lalang melewati meja tempat Luki dan Kokone berada.

Gadis berumur 16 tahun itu sedang mengerlingkan matanya ke arah lain. Reaksi yang reflek ia lakukan saat tak tahu mau bicara apa. Sementara itu, Luki menunggu sambil menulis _tweet_ baru.

"Y-Ya … bagaimana cara mengatakannya ya…. Intinya, aku sedang suka dengan seseorang…."

Kala itu, ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Luki bisa paham dengan perkataan Kokone.

"—HE?!"

Wajah Luki terangkat cepat. Kalau ini adalah anime, mungkin latar belakangnya sekarang adalah gemuruh ombak disertai petir besar.

Suka? Adiknya sedang menyukai seseorang? Apa ada yang bisa memberitahunya, apakah ini keajaiban atau bencana?

Mengetahui reaksi kakak sulungnya yang di luar dugaan, Kokone akhirnya cemberut. "Kok Kakak begitu, sih?! Harusnya jangan sekaget itu, dong!" tukasnya.

Yah … mau bagaimana pun, kekagetan Luki adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan.

Megurine Kokone adalah murid kelas dua SMA dengan tinggi 160 sentimeter. Rambut panjang tergerainya perpaduan antara warna cokelat tua dan merah muda. Wajahnya begitu manis; bulat, dengan hidung kecil dan bibir tipis yang terlihat merona saat berbicara. Tak lupa, mata sewarna madu adalah asetnya yang bisa menarik para kaum adam ke dalam lautan pesonanya hanya dalam sekali lirik.

Tapi, Kokone sudah terlanjur di kenal sebagai pribadi yang ketus. Mengabaikan apa yang tidak ia sukai. Lebih terpaku pada hal konkret daripada rayuan picisan.

Sebenarnya, Kokone adalah anak yang baik, pintar masak, dan suka dengan kebersihan. Kalau saja sifat cueknya terhadap orang lain bisa sedikit dikurangi, ia berpotensi menjadi _Miss Universe_ di masa depan kelak.

"Baiklah, baiklah…." Luki mengkibas-kibaskan tangan kanannya. "Wahai putri es yang sedang jatuh cinta. Jadi, siapa pangeran beruntung yang bisa ditaksir olehmu? Cucu kepala sekolah?"

Karena mereka menuntut ilmu di tempat yang sama, Kokone pastilah tahu siapa itu cucu kepala sekolah. Pemuda materialisme bermulut manis yang pernah menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Kokone saat semester lalu, namun langsung ia tolak secara terang-terang. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa.

"Bukan dia. Melihatnya lewat di depan mataku saja sudah membuatku tak napsu makan."

"Oh, itu kejam sekali."

Kokone tertawa kecil. "Begini saja, setelah Kau selesai mendengar ceritaku, akan kuberi tahu siapa orang itu. Setuju?"

"Ya … tak masalah." Luki mengangguk dan bersiap mendengarkan. Namun matanya kembali terfokus pada layar _tab_ seukuran papan potong sayur di rumah.

Sementara itu, Kokone menyendok sebagian kecil _panna cotta_ buahnya. "Orang itu … teman sekelasku. Tubuhnya kurus dan tinggi. Ia punya suara tawa yang menyegarkan. Sifatnya ceria dan ramah. Sepertinya berkebalikan denganku yang orang bilang _sangat kaku_ , dan mungkin karena itu juga kami jadi tidak terlalu dekat di kelas. Bahkan, belum tentu juga aku bicara padanya setiap hari." Ia memberi jeda untuk menyuap potongan itu. Merasakan manisnya krim yang meleleh dan sedikit rasa asam stroberi di lidahnya. Wow, Le Café punya _dessert_ yang enak.

"Tapi Kak, dia sangat mengagumkan! Maksudku, dia pengurus OSIS yang paling menonjol selain ketuanya. Saat ia berbicara di depan banyak orang, jantungku selalu berdetak cepat. Kata-katanya terangkai begitu jelas, rapi, dan logis seolah apa yang ia ucapkan adalah sebuah fakta tak terbantahkan," lanjutnya sembari menaruh kembali sendok di pinggiran piring.

"Oh, pernah kepalaku ditepuk setelah mengembalikan bukunya yang tertinggal di kelas. Dan rasanya sangat…," Kokone memegang pucuk kepala, seolah merasakan kembali sentuhan tangan itu pada rambutnya, "… lembut. Lembut sekali."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Luki tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak melihat ekspresi adiknya sekarang.

Wah—

Itu adalah pertama kalinya dari sekian lama Luki tak melihat seulas senyum dan mata Kokone yang berbinar indah sebagai wujud kekagumannya. Rasanya seperti cahaya murni Kokone yang dianggap redup bagi sebagian orang, perlahan mulai kembali menyelimuti sosoknya. Jika ada seseorang yang bisa membuat Kokone seperti ini, pastilah orang itu sangat berkesan bagi dirinya.

"Sepertinya Kau benar-benar suka dengannya. Aku terharu." Luki menyesap _cappuccino_ _-_ nya kembali. Pintu masuk café terbuka, tanda ada pelanggan baru.

"Ahaha, begitulah…. Aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku padanya Senin nanti. Tapi … apakah ini keputusan yang benar? Aku takut salah, Kak." Menunduk. Kedua tangan Kokone terkepal di atas rok merah muda.

"Kokone, aku tahu kalau kau orang yang cukup skeptis tentang masalah seperti ini. Dari ceritamu barusan, aku yakin dia orang yang pantas bersamamu. Jika Kau takut dengan penolakan, ya … kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya. Tapi tak ada yang salah dari menyukai seseorang. Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri. Itu keputusan yang tepat." Luki memberi petuah. Kokone melongo tanpa sadar.

"… Kak Luki, kata-katamu sungguh—"

Mata Luki menyipit. "Kalau Kau menyebutnya aneh, aku akan mencubit pipimu dengan keras," kecamnya.

"Ahaha, tidak, tidak. Kata-katamu sangat membantu, sungguh. Hari Senin, aku akan bicara padanya." Kokone berpaling. Untuk sesaat, Luki menangkap semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Bagus, Kokone. Kalau Kau berhasil pacaran dengannya, traktir aku di sini, oke."

"Aku akan mentraktirmu setelah kau mentraktirku _chocolate caramel frappuccino_."

"Baiklah, sekarang jadi semakin aneh. Ngomong-ngomong, Kau tidak lupa dengan janji tadi, 'kan?"

Kokone sengaja memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksudnya, membelikanmu balon—o-oke oke, jangan cubit pipiku, itu menyakitkan."

Setelah berhenti berancang-ancang untuk menarik pipi adiknya, Luki menghela napas. "… Jadi?"

"Jadi … namanya SeeWoo. Kim SeeWoo."

Namun setelah mendengar nama tersebut, mata Luki membulat seolah tak percaya.

"A-Apa?! Oh— astaga, Kau jangan main-main denganku, Dik! Kuulangi, jangan main-main denganku!" Ia menekankan nada di setiap katanya.

Alis Kokone terangkat. "K-Kenapa? Ada apa sih, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!"

"Maksudmu, Kim SeeWoo dari kelas 2-A, pengurus OSIS, ekskul voli, yang berambut pirang bergelombang dan keturunan Korea itu, 'kan?!" Luki menjabarkan diri SeeWoo.

Kokone menyendok makanannya kembali. "Wah, kau tahu rupanya. Lalu, masalahnya?"

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku punya rahasia mengenai dirinya. Kau lupa kalau sebelumnya aku juga masuk ekskul voli? Semester lalu setelah selesai melihat latih tanding, aku berniat mengecek kembali persediaan bola voli kami di gudang olahraga,"

Ucapannya tergantung. Luki membisu sesaat. Haruskah ia melanjutkannya?

"Tapi niatku terhenti begitu melihat dia—Kim SeeWoo— ada di dalam gudang dan berciuman … dengan seorang…."

Burung gagak terbang meninggalkan pohon, berkoak di ambang langit. Luki menarik napas.

"—Lelaki."

Di saat itu, sendok terjatuh dari tangan Kokone.

Di saat itu pula, Kokone menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ah, sebaiknya Luki mentraktir Kokone _chocolate caramel frappuccino_.


	8. Your Smoke Melts my Heart by kanzura

Miki mengernyit kesal, ketika pintu café Le Café berhasil ia buka, dan menampakan meja-meja yang telah penuh terisi oleh pengunjung.

Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk mencari café lain, namun bayangan akan segelas _cappucino cream_ kesukaannya membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Selain itu, ada tumpukan tugas yang harus ia selesaikan dengan bantuan koneksi internet cepat; dan yah, _wi-fi_ di cafe ini memang cukup mumpuni.

Gadis itu berjalan pelan-pelan, melewati deretan meja dan kursi, menuju meja kasir di ujung ruangan. Sedikit mengernyit kesal, karena lajur perjalanannya menyempit karena beberapa pelanggan yang duduk seenaknya.

"Pesan satu _cappuccino cream_ ," kata Miki ketika berhasil mencapai _counter_ pemesanan. Sang barista segera meracik pesanannya dengan sigap. Miki merogoh tasnya, dan mengeluarkan uang 500 yen untuk membayar. Ia menunggu sekitar empat menit, hingga _cappuccino cream_ -nya siap. Selesai bertransaksi, Miki kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru café, berharap masih ada satu meja kosong. Namu nihil. Gadis itupun memanggil sopan kasir yang melayaninya tadi.

"Maaf." Sang kasir lekas menoleh kearahnya. "Apa masih ada kursi kosong?" tanya Miki penuh harap.

"Di atas masih kosong," jawab sang kasir, ramah. Miki mengangguk pelan.

* * *

 **[ 8 ]**

 **Your smoke melts my** **heart**

by kanzura ( **id** 5315007)

 **P** iko & **M** iki

* * *

Selama dua tahun berlangganan di café ini, tak sekalipun Miki pernah naik ke lantai duanya. Alasan pertama; karena ia terlalu malas naik tangga. Dan kedua; lantai dua diperuntukan untuk perokok. Dan Miki benci asap rokok.

Sebagai seorang (calon) dokter, dan pemerhati kesehatan, baginya rokok seperti pembunuh masa depan. Perlahan-lahan merasuki tubuh seseorang, mengendap-endap dan membuat candu, lalu tahun-tahun berlalu, dan _hap!_ Orang itu mati karena penyakit yang ditimbulkan oleh rokok itu sendiri. Namun masalahnya, rokok bukan saja membunuh si penikmatnya. Tapi juga semua orang yang bersentuhan (atau menghirup, sama sajalah) dengannya.

Nah, oke, Miki mulai lagi dengan ceramahannya soal rokok.

Saat ini ia hanya berharap, semoga tidak banyak perokok di lantai atas, sehingga ia bisa bernapas lega, dan mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang.

Tangga Le café memiliki lebar yang cukup luas. Perlahan-lahan ia meniti satu persatu anak tangga. Hanya butuh dua puluh detik baginya untuk sampai di lantai atas. Gadis itu tak bisa menahan rasa leganya melihat lantai atas Le Café nyatanya terlihat lenggang, jauh lebih tenang dan manusiawi dari suasana di lantai bawah.

Miki memilih meja terdekat dengan tangga. Membuka laptopnya, sambil menyeruput _cappuccino_ -nya.

* * *

Koneksi internet di Le Café memang tak pernah mengecewakan. Tapi di lantai dua ini, kecepatannya seperti berkali-kali lipat. Cepat layaknya mobil balap, tanpa _loading_ dan _buffer_. Tak rugi Miki membayar lebih dari 400 yen untuk segelas _cappu_ _c_ _cino_.

Dua jam, dan tugasnya pun nyaris selesai berkat kecepatan koneksi internet yang luar biasa ini. Namun tetap saja, ada beberapa hal yang cukup mengganggu Miki.

Pertama, salah seorang pengujung yang baru beberapa menit tiba, dan duduk di meja di depannya. Kedua, asap rokok yang mengepul, yang membuat napasnya sedikit sesak. Asap rokok dari pemuda bertampang songong dan bermata aneh yang sedang duduk-duduk santai di bangkunya sembari memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Secangkir kopi susu terlihat menemaninya.

Miki menggerutu ketika ketenangannya terusik oleh asap sialan itu. Menggunakan selembar tisu, gadis berambut sewarna senja itu menghalau asap rokok dari jalur pernapasannya. Miki menatap pemuda itu dengan sebal. Namun si pemuda tetap santai, tak menyadari tatapan panas dari Miki.

Selepas sebatang rokok habis, pemuda dengan warna cukup aneh—warna _silver_ keputihan— itu malah merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil rokok dan korek. Menikmati sebatang lagi 'mesin pembunuh manusia' begitu julukan dari Miki.

Miki masih terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik si pemuda. Memerhatikan caranya menghirup asap rokok beracun itu, lalu mengembuskannya dengan tenang. Memerhatikan helaian rambut dengan warna tak biasa—warna _silver_ keputihan, juga mata hijau lumut dan biru laut si pemuda yang asyik menatap ponselnya. Memerhatikan bulu matanya yang lentik, seperti perempuan—

 _Tunggu_. Kenapa Miki jadi seperti _stalker_?!

"Cih." Decihan tak mampu Miki tahan. Padahal tugasnya belum rampung. Namun ada saja pengganggunya.

 _Memang sedang jaman ya, mengecat rambut agar terlihat seperti kakek-kakek? Dan, apa itu, memakai softlens beda warna? Dia pikir dia sedang cosplay?!_

Asap rokok yang mengepul membumbung tinggi ke langit-langit ruangan. Miki masih merasa gatal pada hidungnya karena asap. Beberapa kali ia terbatuk. Beberapa di antaranya memang murni karena dirinya gagal menahan bau rokok, sisanya adalah sengaja, supaya di- _notice_ oleh si pemuda, yang sialnya, sangat tidak tahu diri.

 _Uhuk._ Miki kembali terbatuk.

"Kalau tidak tahan rokok, ngapain di sini?"

Butuh waktu tiga detik untuk Miki mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, hanya untuk meyakinkan kalau pemuda itu tengah berbicara padanya. _Well_ , ternyata pemuda itu masih sedikit tahu diri, huh?

"Tempat dibawah ramai sekali," jawab Miki datar.

"Oh."

Ada jeda hening setelahnya. Dan gadis itu terlalu bingung untuk mengisinya dengan percakapan baru.

"Daritadi kau melihat kearahku, kukira nge- _fans_."

 _Uh, oh. Narsis sekali orang ini._

Miki tersenyum miring, ekspresi jengkel yang tak lagi ditahan. "Yah, aku sebenarnya merasa sedikit terganggu dengan asapmu." _Dan dirimu yang sok keren itu, huh!_

" _Well_ , ini tempat bebas rokok, nona." Pemuda _silver_ —atau putih, Miki bodo amat— itu tenang membalas.

Miki geram sendiri. "Ya, aku hanya merasa terganggu, sih. Tidak sampai mengusirmu," jawab Miki dengan jengkel. Ia meraih gelas _cappuccino_ -nya dengan kesal, lalu menyeruput minumannya yang tak lagi dingin hingga tandas.

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu acuh, rokok masih setia menggantung di sudut bibirnya, dan Miki (secara ajaib) merasa aura keren menguar bebas dari perangai pemuda itu. Mungkin ini yang disebut 'daya pikat _bad boy_ '.

"Kau mulai memerhatikanku dengan serius."

 _Nyaris_ , nyaris Miki terjengkang dari duduknya mendapati ucapan bernada puas dan ekspresi menyeringai yang sialnya, membuat pipinya memerah malu. Malu karena ketahuan berlama-lama menatap wajah pemuda _songong_ itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ... heran kenapa kau begitu menyukai rokok," ucap Miki berkelit. "Rokok itu berbahaya, kau tahu."

"Aku tahu," jawab pemuda itu santai.

"Ada zat _formaldehyde_ yang bisa digunakan untuk mengawetkan mayat. _Pyridine_ yang bisa digunakan untuk membasmi hama, dan _phenol_ yang menghalangi kerja _enzyme_ ," ujar Miki serius.

"Aku juga sudah tahu."

"Ada juga _tar_ yang bisa menyebabkan kanker paru-paru, _benzene_ yang menyebabkan kanker darah, _methanol_ , _ammonia_ , _acrolein_ , dan—"

" _Woah_ , santai Nona." Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. "Kita sedang di café, bukan di Konfrensi Anti Rokok Sedunia."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, harusnya kau sadar mesin pembunuh macam apa sedang kau hirup dan kau nikmati!" seru gadis itu gemas. _Apa pemuda itu masih belum mengerti bahaya apa yang sedang ia hirup?_

Si pemuda yang masih tanpa nama ini hanya tertawa tipis. Dan Miki baru menyadari, meskipun rambutnya sekilas seperti kakek-kakek ubanan, namun ternyata wajahnya manis sekali. Matanya bulat, dengan tulang pipi yang landai, dan hidung yang tak begitu tegas. Satu-satunya fitur dari wajahnya yang menunjukan ia laki-laki adalah tulang rahang yang cukup tegas. _Ugh, sangat bishonen_. "Kau pasti mahasiswi kedokteran."

Pernyataan itu melempar Miki kembali pada kesadarannya. Dan membuat Miki menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Kau tahu dari—"

"Mudah sekali tertebak. Dari jurnal tebal di mejamu, dan pengetahuan juga antipatimu terhadap rokok."

Miki melirik isi mejanya sendiri, dan menemukan jurnal tebal bertuliskan "KINERJA PARU-PARU PASKA OPERASI" besar-besar.

 _Oh._

"Dan kutebak, kau itu bukan mahasiswa kedokteran," ujar Miki penuh dengan sarkasme. Dalam hati merasa bangga akan kata-katanya yang cukup menusuk.

"Begitulah. Aku mahasiswa teknik." Miki tersenyum miring. _Well_ , profesi dokter terkadang terasa begitu membanggakan.

"Aku sudah memberi tahu pekerjaanku yang bukan dokter ini. Jadi namamu?"

 _Oh, jadi orang ini mau modus?_

"Bukan untuk apa-apa." Cepat-cepat pemuda itu menambahkan, tapi ketenangan masih terlihat dari kedua bola matanya. Miki menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit bibirnya dengan gemas, karena mata itu terlihat cemerlang dan tenang disaat yang bersamaan. _Benar-benar keren!_ "Hanya saja, kau tau, aneh rasanya berbincang dengan seseorang di café, dengan meja yang berbeda, dan tanpa mengetahui nama."

"Oh. Jadi kau tertarik untuk duduk bersama dalam satu meja untuk berbincang?" Miki tak tahu apa yang merasuki pikirannya hingga ucapan penuh undangan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Hanya saja, sudah terlalu terlambat baginya meralat.

"Kalau kau meminta, tentu saja." Hanya butuh lima detik bagi pemuda itu untuk berganti tempat duduk. Rokok yang ia nikmati sudah berakhir di asbak mejanya. Miki kehilangan kata-kata.

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong…." Pemuda silver itu tersenyum puas. Miki merasa seluruh partikel dan sel penyusun tubuhnya akan segera meleleh. "Namaku Utatane Piko, Nona Furukawa Miki."


	9. Place for Love by firaxarika

**[ 9 ]**

 **Place for Love**

by **firaxarika** ( **id** 6125634)

 **K** asane **T** ed ** & N**ekomura **I** roha

 **additional note** lagu AKB48

* * *

Aku berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan gadis yang berada di sampingku. Gadis itu setinggi daguku. Dia memakai bando berwarna merah dengan bentuk seperti telinga kucing.

Oh, ya, aku lupa. Perkenalkan namaku Ted Kasane, murid kelas 3 di Utau Academy. Umurku 18 tahun. Sementara, gadis di sampingku ini adalah Nekomura Iroha, murid pindahan dari Voca Academy. Pindah dari sekolahnya waktu kelas 2 dan kini, dia sekelas denganku.

" _Nee_ , Kasane-san kita mau kemana, sih?" tanya iroha.

"Ke suatu tempat, Iroha-san,"kataku.

"Tapi, kenapa lama sekali kita sampainya? Kakiku sudah pegal, nih!" keluhnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai…. Ah! kita sampai!"

"Eh, ini, 'kan…."

Ya, kami sudah berdiri di depan Le Café. Café ini berjarak 500 meter dari stasiun dan didirikan oleh seseorang berkebangsaan Perancis. Memiliki beberapa karyawan, dan kakakku adalah salah satu karyawan tetap di sini.

"Masih ingat?" tanyaku.

"Tentu! Tempat ini, 'kan, adalah tempat kita pertama kali bertemu," kata Iroha.

"Dan waktu itu aku menyerobot tempatmu, 'kan?!"

"Hmm…."

Dan kami pun mulai mengingat.

* * *

 **(1 tahun y** **an** **g lalu)**

"Permisi" kata seorang gadis. Dia langsung berada di depanku.

"Hei, jangan menyerobot barisanku, dong!" bentakku kepada gadis itu.

"Maaf, lagi buru-buru, nih," kata gadis itu.

"Tapi, aku juga lagi buru-buru, gadis beranbut pink aneh," ledekku. Aku melihat ada empat siku-siku di kepala gadis itu.

"Apa katamu, cowok berambut merah," balas gadis itu.

TWITCH!

Sekarang, delapan siku-siku ada di kepalaku.

"APA?!" kataku.

Lalu ada kilatan mata di antara kami yang sanggup membuat orang-orang menjauh….

 **(** **flashback off)**

* * *

"Haha, iya. Betapa ributnya kita waktu itu," kataku.

"Iya. Kalau aku mengigatnya, pasti aku juga tertawa sepertimu," katanya.

"Ya sudah. Ayo, kita masuk," ajakku.

"Ayo," katanya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang membuat hatiku ber- _doki-doki_ ria. _Kami-sama_ , sampai kapan aku harus menyimpan perasaan ini?

Aku dan dia masuk ke dalam Le Café dan memesan kopi kesukaan masing-masing. Dia suka kopi _caramel_ yang manis, sedangkan aku suka _ice cappuccino_ yang dingin.

Aku pun menatap iroha yang sedang minum kopi panas. Ah, entah kenapa dia manis sekali ketika dia minum kopi kesukaannya?

"Kenapa, Kasane-san?" tanyanya yang menyadari bahwa aku hanya melihatnya.

"Ah, nggak kenapa-napa. Hanya memandang wajahmu yang imut waktu minum kopi," kataku. "Eh?!" balasnya dengan wajah memerah. Sangat merah.

AH?! Apa yang kukatakan tadi?!

"Ah?! Iroha, jangan pikirkan kata-kataku tadi, ya," kataku dengan pipi yang sama merahnya.

"I … iya."

Lalu suasana hening kembali.

"Oh ya, kamu tahu nggak, kalau Tokyo Ghoul ada _season_ keduanya," ujarku.

"Eh, Tokyo Ghoul ada _season_ keduanya?" Ia tampak terkejut.

"Iya, _season_ keduanya sekarang lagi digarap, lalu juga katanya akan ada drama panggungnya!"

"Wah, asyik dong kalo gitu. Oh ya, yang kudengar katanya Haikyuu! juga akan ada animenya," katanya.

Yah, kami berdua adalah otaku dan kami juga sering berbagi info tentang anime/manga yang akan rilis.

"Wah, aku tak sabar untuk menunggunya. Oh ya, Iroha kenapa kamu suka kopi _caramel_ , sih?" tanyaku.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah … hanya ingin tahu saja," balasku.

"Ngg…. Yah … rasanya manis aja gitu, kayak aku."

"Idih! Mulai lagi, deh, sifat narsismu!"

"Biarin! Lagipula, kalau aku tak manis, ngapain kamu tadi lihatin aku?" balasnya.

"Siapa juga lagi yang bilang kamu manis!"

"Aih, mulai lagi deh sifat _tsundere_ -mu," katanya.

"Siapa yang _tsundere_?"

"Kamu."

"Idih! Aku gak _tsundere_!" kataku.

Yah, waktu dulu kami musuhan, karena antrian itu. Waktu dulu kami sering mengejek antara satu dengan yang lain. Dari situlah perasaan ini muncul. Yah, aku suka sama Iroha! Dan aku belum pernah menyampaikan perasaanku kepadanya! Makanya itu, aku harus menyampaikan perasaan ini padanya. Tapi, harus dimulai dari mana?

Tiba-tiba, terdengar lagu AKB48 yang berjudul Oogoe no Diamond.

Lagu dengan lirik yang indah. Kerap aku dengarkan di sekitar, terutama di tempat-tempat yang punya pemutar musik. Aku mungkin bukan laki-laki yang menyukai hal-hal melankolis, tetapi aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai yang ini.

Ah, lagu ini…. Membuatku berani untuk menyatakannya….

"Iroha," panggilku.

" _Nani_?" tanyanya.

" _Aishiteru_ ," kataku.

"Eh?! Ka-kamu nggak bercanda, 'kan?!" kata Iroha.

"Nggak aku serius … sebenarnya aku suka kamu Iroha. Makanya, kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku?"

TESS!

Air mata keluar dari pipinya. "Tanpa kamu suruh pun aku mau kok, A _ishiteru mo_ Ted Kasane."

* * *

 **author chit chat**

author:fuh, untungnya sudah selesai

arika: fii-chan…

author:kenapa?

arika:KENAPA ADA LAGU AKB DISINI HAH?!

author:gak apa-apa kan? soalnya kan lagu yg pantas kan Cuma ini :)

arika:terserahlah

author:kisuku tolong maintain review yaa

kisuku:baik,tolong review yaa,kalo nggak kisuku bunuh lho

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**


	10. Yang Harus Kau Lakukan () by chounojou

Menjadi seorang perempuan yang lebih dekat dengan teman laki-laki, tentu saja akan banyak hal aneh yang selalu saja terjadi. Aku sudah terbiasa, tentu saja, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa tenang saat menghadapi salah satu pun di antaranya.

Yang paling sering adalah; kau akan diminta untuk menjadi biro jodoh. Akan ada seorang gadis yang menyukai salah satu temanmu, dan dia akan meminta tolong padamu untuk mendekatkan mereka. Hal ini adalah hal yang sulit, apalagi bagiku yang pengalaman cintanya nol besar. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti, bagaimana bisa ada gadis normal yang menyukai teman-temanku yang tidak waras?

Yang agak sering adalah; kau dikira pacaran dengan salah satu temanmu. Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Apa mereka tidak bisa membedakan mana yang 'pacaran' dan mana yang 'teman'? Nah, kadang aku juga tidak mengerti dengan yang namanya 'sahabat jadi cinta'. Sahabat ya sahabat, pacar ya pacar. Pacaran dengan sahabat sendiri terlihat merepotkan, dan rentan membuat situasi menjadi canggung. Kalau sampai putus, situasi akan jadi lebih canggung lagi. Situasi yang canggung sangatlah sulit untuk dihadapi. Aku tidak suka itu.

Yang tidak terlalu sering adalah; pacar temanmu akan cemburu. Yah, yang ini sih wajar-wajar saja. Maksudku, kalau pacarku mempunyai teman perempuan yang sangat dekat, mungkin lama kelamaan aku juga akan cemburu. Saat kecemburuan itu mengarah padaku, itu akan menjadi hal yang sulit—yah, sebenarnya hal apapun yang merepotkan akan terasa sulit bagiku. Ha. Aku akan bingung harus bagaimana menghadapinya.

Jadi, saat sms berbunyi "Hai, Merli. Bisakah kita bertemu? Ini Clara, pacar Bruno" hinggap di ponselku, aku langsung….

.

.

… Panik.

* * *

 **[ 10 ]**

 **Yang Harus Kau Lakukan Saat Pacar Temanmu Meminta Bertemu**

By **chounojou** ( **Id** 2221272)

 **M** erli **, C** lara **, & B**runo

[ _Panduan untuk perempuan yang lebih dekat dengan teman laki-laki ]_

* * *

Jadi, di sinilah aku. Duduk di sebuah kafe—Le Café, menunggu Clara datang saat jam makan siang. Kebetulan kafe ini juga dekat dengan tempat kerja Clara, jadi dia bisa cepat kembali ke kantornya setelah percakapan ini.

Sebenarnya, waktu yang kami sepakati adalah pukul 1 siang, tapi aku datang satu jam lebih awal karena aku panik. Sebenarnya lagu yang diputar di kafe ini sangatlah menenangkan, tapi jadi terdengar seperti _noise music_ karena aku panik. Sebenarnya kafe ini sangatlah dipenuhi dengan aroma kopi yang harum, tapi—ah, yang ini masih tercium seperti aroma kopi. Baiklah.

Biasanya, di drama-drama, saat pacar temanmu meminta untuk bertemu denganmu seperti ini, pasti karena cemburu. Dia akan memintamu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan pacarnya lagi, dan tidak macam-macam dengannya atau dia akan mengancammu dengan hal yang sangat menyeramkan. Aku tidak mau diancam.

Oh, benar juga! Di drama-drama, saat kita bicara nanti, kalau aku sampai membuatnya marah, dia bisa saja menyiramkan minuman padaku! Gawat, apa yang harus kulakukan kalau sampai dia memesan minuman panas? Aku harus mencegahnya! Aku harus memesan minuman yang dingin untuknya!

Tapi, tunggu. Clara bukanlah gadis seperti itu…. Sepanjang yang aku ingat, dia adalah gadis yang dewasa dan ceria. Penampilannya _tomboy_ , tapi dia tidak kasar. Mana mungkin dia bisa sekejam itu…. TIDAK! Di drama-drama, gadis yang paling pertama menyapa murid pindahan yang dikucilkan biasanya adalah otak di balik segalanya! Dia akan sangat ramah pada si murid pindahan, lalu di akhir kisah dia akan menyiksa si pindahan habis-habisan dan berkata, "Sebenarnya dari awal aku paling benci padamu!"

Bagaimana kalau Clara ternyata seperti itu?

Tidak … tidak … Merli, jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu, oke? Belum tentu juga Clara akan datang untuk alasan itu, bukan? Siapa tahu dia hanya akan bertanya suatu hal yang hanya bisa ditanyakan secara empat mata? Misalnya … eh, misalnya….

"Apa jangan-jangan, di belakangku, kau menggoda Brun—"

MERLI!

Ah, tanpa sadar aku menampar diriku sendiri….

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Nona?" seorang pelayan bertanya padaku. Aku berusaha tertawa sambil mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Tawaku pasti terdengar canggung sekali, karena pelayan itu juga ikut tersenyum canggung sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Sudahlah, Merli, tidak apa-apa … jangan panik dan tenanglah….

Oh, itu dia, Clara datang. Dia masuk ke kafe, melambaikan tangan padaku. Dia masih tersenyum ceria seperti biasa. Baguslah…. Dia langsung menghampiri mejaku dan duduk di hadapanku. Tenang, Merli … tidak apa-apa…. Clara masih tersenyum, jadi tenang saja.

Seorang pelayan menanyai pesanan kami.

"Kau mau minum apa, Merli?" tanya Clara. Baguslah, nadanya terdengar ceria dan ramah.

"A-aku mau _Cappucino Ice Blended_ ," kataku, berharap Clara akan berkata, "Baiklah, aku mau itu juga!" Dengan begitu, ketakutanku bahwa aku akan disiram minuman panas akan sirna….

"Sepertinya enak! Baiklah, kami pesan dua." _YEEEEEESSSSS_! Baguslah, rasanya satu beban sudah terangkat. Pelayan itu pergi.

"Jadi, Merli, ada yang ingin aku katakan…." Uh-oh. Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba auranya jadi serius? Apa ini saatnya? Dia akan memintaku untuk tidak mendekati Bruno sekarang?

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu, dan aku sangat berharap kau akan melakukannya." Bam. Bebanku yang tadi rasanya kembali lagi berkali-kali lipat. Ini dia. Dia tidak akan tersenyum lagi sekarang. Tadi dia hanya tersenyum karena banyak orang melihat, bukan? Karena ada pelayan itu, bukan?

"Jadi … Merli, bisakah kau…." Yak, ini dia….

Clara terdiam lama. Dia seperti berpikir keras, bagaimana dia harus mengatakannya. Mungkin dia tidak mau menyakitiku dengan perkataannya, dan aku berharap begitu.

"Silahkan, pesanan anda." Bam. Pelayan datang, membawa pesanan kami. Bagus. Bagus sekali. Sekarang akan ada minuman untuk disiramkan padaku. Terima kasih, pelayan! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!

Clara masih terdiam. Perasaanku terombang-ambing antara berharap ini cepat selesai atau berharap keadaan tetap seperti ini. Halo, aku pecinta damai. Rasanya lucu, bukan, kalau aku keluar dari kafe ini dengan kopi di sekujur tubuhku?

"Aku ingin … kau…." Lagi, Clara seperti kesuliltan untuk mengatakannya. Mau tidak mau ini membuatku penasaran juga, sebenarnya _Clara ingin minta tolong ap—_

"… Mengambilkan kaus Bruno yang penuh keringat untukku!"

— _a?_

Setelah mengatakan itu, Clara menunduk sejadinya. Tidak usah melihat wajahnya, telinganya saja sudah merah padam. Tunggu, bilang apa dia tadi?

"Eh?" adalah satu-satunya hal yang berhasil lolos dari mulutku. Clara terlihat lebih malu lagi. Dia memainkan jarinya dan berusaha lebih menunduk lagi, lalu berdeham.

"Uh, yah … setiap kali aku menyusulnya saat dia sedang berolahraga, dia akan terlihat sangat berkeringat dan itu keren sekali … ah, tidak, aku tidak mau menceritakannya!"

… "Eh?" Lagi-lagi, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

"Saat dia sedang seperti itu, dia tidak akan mau dekat-dekat denganku. Katanya, 'aku sangat berkeringat, nanti bau,' padahal aku sama sekali tidak keberatan! Aku sangat ingin dia memelukku di saat seperti itu—AH, TIDAK! KAU TIDAK DENGAR APA-APA, 'KAN, MERLI?!"

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku pelan.

"TAPI KAU HARUS MENDENGARNYA!" Wow. Kali ini bahkan dia sampai menggebrak meja.

"Uh…. Baiklah … jadi?" tanyaku akhirnya, masih berusaha mengeluarkan lebih banyak kata-kata.

"Um … ya … aku…. AH, TIDAK APA-APA. TERIMA KASIH, MERLI!"

Dan Clara pun pergi. Aku? Masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Bruno … jadi pacarmu adalah gadis seperti itu, ya….

* * *

 **Kesimpulannya**

* * *

Melangkah keluar dari kafe, aku menghela napas dan menatap langit. Kutancapkan satu pelajaran yang sangat berarti hari ini di benakku, dan kuresapi dalam-dalam.

 _Aku harus benar-benar berhenti menonton drama…._


	11. 換質換位 (かんしつかんい) by Panda Dayo

**[ 11 ]**

 _ **換質換位**_ _ **(**_ _ **かんしつかんい**_ _ **)**_

by **Panda Dayo** ( **Id** 5563457)

 **L** uo **T** ianyi & **Y** uezheng **L** ongya

* * *

 _Drap drap drap_

Aneh.

Kenapa turun hujan di musim panas?

 _Drap drap drap_

Meski sebenarnya hanya rintik kecil .

Bukan sebuah fenomena aneh sebenarnya. Namun, rasanya suasana musim panas menguar entah kemana―lenyap seketika.

Dingin menggelayuti tubuh seorang wanita karena pakaian musim panasnya. Pakaian terusan putih selutut dengan motif bunga-bunga ungu di sisi kiri―dengan sebuah sabuk putih kecil melingkari pinggangnya. Topi pantainya tak berguna saat ini. Sepatu selop berwarna putih tulang membungkus ujung kakinya. Baru saja keluar dari stasiun dan rintik hujan mengenainya. Ia tidak menyiapkan payung karena belum melihat perkiraan cuaca pagi ini. Ia baru saja kembali dari acara pulang kampung—dari Tiongkok— untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya di sini. Ia masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat sebelum hujan semakin deras.

Untung saja lokasi berteduhnya ini tak jauh dari stasiun. Sebuah tempat bernama Le Café. Ia memesan _capuccino latté_ sebagai teman menghabiskan waktu. Ia kemudian menunggu beberapa menit di meja dekat pembatas kaca. Sambil menunggu, ia hanya melihat ke arah luar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Tianyi?"

Seseorang duduk di depan wanita itu, menepis hawa dingin yang menempati kursinya terlebih dulu. Seorang pria yang dikenalnya.

Wanita bernama Tianyi itu sedikit terkejut― _kenapa ia disini?_ Ia lalu menyahut. "Baik, bagaimana denganmu, Longya?"

"Ini pesanan anda, Nona." Seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Tianyi ke mejanya.

Entah mengapa suasana berubah. Atmosfer sunyi menghantui tiap detik. Pelayan itu kemudian bertanya Longya ingin memesan apa. Longya memesan minuman yang sama dengan Tianyi. Setelah pelayan itu pergi barulah Longya membalas Tianyi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Selamat atas rilis dan suksesnya filmmu." Ia melihat ke arah luar seolah dapat menembus kaca di sisi mereka. Di mana poster wanita itu terpampang di baliho seberang jalan, gambar promosi untuk film horror berjudul _"Terebi no Machi"_ yang telah dirilis beberapa minggu lalu di bioskop memang sukses besar. Dalam baliho itu, terlihat Tianyi dengan gaun hitamnya berbaring di antara lautan darah di sekitarnya; tangan kirinya sedikit ke atas menahan sebuah tengkorak dan tangan kanannya tetap ke bawah—membawa sebilah pedang. Ia dikelilingi tangan-tangan misterius berjari—serta kuku— panjang.

Namun air hujan yang mengalir turun di batas transparan itu sedikit menghalangi penglihatan mereka.

Tianyi hanya diam menggertakkan gigi. Sulit sekali berbicara apalagi ketika berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang dia cinta―hingga saat ini. Kakinya hanya menaik turunkan injakan ujung sandal ke lantai di bawahnya.

"Selamat juga untukmu. Jadi dokter itu tak mudah, bukan?" Tianyi berusaha mencairkan suasana. Longnya di depannya menoleh dan tersenyum. Dan ia makin senang ketika mendapat balasan serupa.

"Yah, jadi artis juga tidak mudah. Aku tahu."

―Sebenarnya mereka masih berkomunikasi meski sangat jarang―

"Ya."

Kembali hening menyelimuti mereka. Mereka hanya tak tahu―bahwa sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai. Hanya saja … hal seperti itu sulit diungkapkan. Terlalu beresiko. Daripada membuat persahabatan retak, lebih baik menjaga perasaan dan memendamnya saja, 'kan? Mereka hanya tidak tahu perasaan satu sama lain. Bukankah itu demi kebaikan mereka―atau diri mereka sendiri?

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Yang mereka ingat adalah, mereka teman semasa SMA dulu. Tak terlalu banyak mengobrol, hanya terkadang membicarakan hal yang sama; kesukaan mereka― _manga_. Entah kebetulan atau takdir, mereka suka pada hal yang sama. Hanya sekedar membeo tentang siapa yang lebih hebat. Si _heroine_ atau antagonis.

Hal sederhana seperti itu membuat mereka bahagia.

Terakhir kali mereka hanya saling mengirim pesan bahwa mereka sudah mendapat pekerjaan. Tianyi menjadi artis. Longya berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikannya kemudian menjadi dokter disini.

Waktu tak hentinya berlalu, menyisakan masing-masing pada satu pertanyaan. Mereka selalu memikirkan hal yang sama selama ini.

 _Apakah dia juga menyukaiku?_ ―semacam itulah.

"Aku akan menikah bulan depan."

Longya baru saja merusak suasana.

Hening.

"Oh, begitu ya? Selamat." Tianyi memberikan senyum palsu terbaiknya. Ada untungnya jadi artis―yang selalu memperlihatkan berbagai macam ekspresi. Dan ia berpendapat, inilah wajah yang harus diberikan pada teman lama.

Ya. Teman lama.

Longya menghela napas. Tak disangka, perempuan yang disukainya sejak SMA justru tersenyum seperti itu. Dia berfikir sejenak, apakah benar wanita itu mencintainya?―rumor yang ia dengar dari kelas lain yang menjodoh-jodohkan mereka. Walau mereka tak selengket yang mereka bicarakan. Terlalu jauh jarak di antara mereka―dekat, tapi jauh. Rasanya perempuan itu sulit dicapai. Apalagi di saat kelas dua dan tiga, katakanlah hubungan mereka _sedikit_ renggang karena berbeda kelas. Menyapa tidak pernah lagi. Mereka hanya pernah jadi teman sekelas waktu kelas satu SMA dulu. Agak menyedihkan, sebenarnya.

Mulutnya masih terkunci rapat. Menahan semua perasaan yang ia miliki. Hingga detik ini.

"Terima kasih."

Mereka sama-sama merasakan sakit pada akhirnya.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan." Pelayan kembali menghidangkan secangkir _capuccino latté_. Longya berterima kasih sebentar sebelum pelayan angkat kaki. Longya kemudian meminumnya cepat. Menghabiskannya dalam sekian detik.

―Entah kenapa dia ingin melakukannya.

Setulus apa mereka mencintai satu sama lain, tak peduli sebesar apa rasa cinta terhadap lawannya―mereka dipisahkan oleh sesuatu yang bernama takdir.

Longnya meletakkan cangkirnya yang kosong ke meja.

"Boleh aku menyumbang berkaraoke di acaramu?" Tawar Tianyi dengan sedikit tertawa. Longya kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Terserah. Tapi, aku tidak mau membayar. Aahahaha. _Kāiwánxiào_."

Sedikit bercanda meluluhkan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu. Bertahun-tahun? Berapa ratus minggu? Atau berapa ribu sekon?

Hujan yang mempertemukan mereka hari ini.

Yang mereka lakukan saat ini, berpura-pura terlihat baik saja, namun tak ada yang bisa mengetahui, misteri hati mereka sebenarnya.

Hujan mulai reda meski masih sedikit merajai bumi―gerimis, tidak sederas tadi. Tianyi pun menyudahi acara minumnya. Berlama-lama melihat Longya tidak baik untuknya.

"Doakan agar aku juga cepat menikah," dustanya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia harap dialah wanita yang dipinang dan akan dinikahi pria itu. Ah, dirinya terlalu berdelusi.

" _Bù xūyào kǎolǜ biérén duì nǐ de jǐnggào_."

Longya ikut berdiri. Dia sendiri tidak sadar kapan ia jatuh hati pada wanita itu. Tapi ... terlalu banyak yang terjadi.

"Aku bawa dua payung. Aku kelebihan membawa tadi." Pria itu menawarkan. Ia menunjukkan payung dari sisi kursinya.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak pulang dari tadi?" Tianyi heran.

"Yah, kurasa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu tidak buruk juga."

"Kau mengejekku, ya?"

Tawa tak terelakkan. Yah, bagaimanapun … mereka sudah menerima apa pun yang ada di hidup ini. Meski sebagian bukan keinginan dari nurani.

Setelah membayar, mereka pun berjalan keluar bersama dan sedikit berbasa-basi. Ketika tiba di luar, kedua insan itu saling melempar senyum sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Semoga cepat dapat jodoh." Tak mau kalah dalam ajang kebohongan, Longya itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak ingin didengar oleh Tianyi.

"Bayar aku nanti. Kirim ke rekeningku. Apa aku harus memberikan nomornya sekarang?" Tianyi tertawa. Namun hatinya menangis. Bisakah ia kuat melihat pria yang dicintainya bersanding dengan wanita lain?

Ia harus bisa.

"Kirim lewat pesan."

Mereka tak punya waktu menyesali apa yang terlanjur terjadi. Mereka melambaikan tangan―sekedar formalitas― dan membuka payung bersamaan meninggalkan tempat itu. Lagipula mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi melalui pesan. Berjalan menjauh dari tempat berteduh itu. Menenggelamkan diri mereka sejenak dalam pikiran yang serupa.

 _'Seandainya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu dulu.'_

Mungkin saja ceritanya akan berbeda, bukan?


	12. I'm Home by alice dreamland

**[ 12 ]**

 **I'm Home  
**

by **alice dreamland** ( **Id** 5081236)

 **A** kita **N** eru, **K** agamine **R** into, **Y** uzuki **Y** ukari

* * *

Le Café.

Kedai kopi yang didirikan seorang kebangsaan Perancis, berjarak sekitar lima ratus meter dari stasiun—juga tak jauh dari lokasi kediaman Akita.

Ya, tepatnya rumah seorang Akita Neru. Gadis berambut _golden yellow_ dengan manik serupa—dikuncir satu ke samping dengan panjang menjumpai lutut kaki. Hobi bermain ponsel; _chatting_ sampai mengunduh data semua ia lakukan menggunakan perangkat elektronik tersebut.

Kini, kakinya melangkah memasuki area kedai—mendapati teras sedikit berbau rokok (mengingat area merokok hanya lantai dua dan teras). Neru mengernyit—mengibas sebelah tangan di depan wajah selagi berjalan.

Ia tak suka aroma hangus semacam ini. Sejak kecil, Neru memang tak menyukai bebauan menyengat—alkohol, lem, bahkan parfum bermerek.

Gadis itu mendorong pintu transparan—menapakkan kaki di lantai satu kedai yang sepi. Manik matanya mengamati sekitar, seraya melangkah menuju lokasi favoritnya—di sudut sebelah tembok.

Melepas tas selempang berwarna oranye, mendudukan rok merah muda selutut di kursi. Meraih tas—mengeluarkan laptop, meletakkannya di atas meja. Neru menghela napas.

Kuliah pagi sungguh menyiksa, ia harus bangun subuh untuk bersiap kemudian berangkat—yang parahnya; lokasi kuliah tidaklah sedekat Le Café. Bahkan dua kalinya.

Dan kini ia mendapat tugas membuat laporan—minimal ketebalan lima lebar dengan tuntutan penjabaran rinci dan spesifik. Dengan jangka waktu sepuluh hari—atau seminggu lebih.

Cukup lama, memang. Namun mengingat Neru mudah teralihkan perhatiannya—mengetik, melakukan observasi, dan mengambil foto memerlukan waktu lebih dari mahasiswa biasa.

Neru menyalakan laptop, memasang _wireless mouse_ serta _earphone_ (memakainya), menunggu layar menampilkan kolum pengisian _password_. Tak lama—hanya semenit Neru menunggu. Jemarinya kemudian dengan lincah menari di atas _keyboard_.

Klik _enter_ saat selesai mengetik, dan layar segera menunjukkan perubahan gambar.

Neru dan seorang lelaki berambut pirang saling merangkul dengan satu syal bermotif biru putih polkadot—tak lupa dilatar belakangi Tokyo Tower dan butiran salju.

Neru mengulas senyum melihat _wallpaper_ laptopnya.

Ah, dia.

Kamiya Rinto.

Neru menghela napas.

Ia merindukan pemuda itu, mereka memang melakukan LDR— _long distance relationship_ —mengetahui Rinto kuliah di kota lain. Sulit, jarak dan waktu harus diperhitungkan jika ingin bertemu.

Tapi—

Gadis itu mengembangkan senyum.

—sebentar lagi ia akan kembali.

Iya, Kamiya Rinto akan (atau lebih tepatnya _sudah_ ) kembali

Beralih pandang pada ponsel dan— _gotcha_!—mendapati sebuah pesan tertulis dalam _inbox_. Jari telunjuk Neru mengklik pesan tersebut, membacanya.

 **From: Kamiya Rinto**

 **To: Akita Neru**

 _ **Sudah sampai di hotel. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu.**_

Singkat, tapi mengandung banyak makna.

Neru melebarkan senyum. Ingin ia bertemu dengannya sekarang, jika keadaan memungkinkan. Ah, mungkin Neru akan mengunjunginya nanti sore saat selesai mengerjakan (atau menyicil) tugas!

Yup! Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus.

Neru kembali menatap lurus layar laptop. Membuka program Microsoft Word, memutar lagu barat, dan terakhir menyambungkan koneksi _wi-fi_. Mengklik ikon _browser_ seraya membuka _google_.

Dan ia terhanyut dalam lagu selagi mencari bantuan laporan dalam internet—tak menyadari seorang pelayan menghampiri tempat duduknya.

Tepukan di pundak pun menyadarkan Neru. Melepas sebelah _earphone-_ nya, mengadah—mendapati seorang pelayan berambut ungu tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, Yuzuki-san," ujarnya datar.

"Neru-chan, ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu kau datang kemari." Yuzuki Yukari mengingatkan.

Neru menggidikkan bahu acuh tak acuh. " _So_? Itu kan berarti kau dapat pelangan tetap kan? Pemasukan bertambah, dan mungkin gajimu juga."

Yukari terkikik—mengeluarkan notesnya. "Ah, baiklah. Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Iced Coffee seperti biasa." Neru tersenyum.

"Iced Coffee satu," ulang Yukari—menuliskannya di atas notes. Neru mengangguk. Yukari pun permisi—meninggalkan meja; kembali pada kawan pelayan lainnya.

Belum lama Yukari meninggalkan meja, terdengar suara pintu kedai dibuka. Otomatis, Neru mengadah. Dan maniknya melebar menyadari insan yang kini menarik perhatiannya.

Rambut pirang, manik kuning, jepit putih.

Kamiya Rinto.

Neru terdiam. Hei, bukankah perjanjiannya kemarin Neru akan menjemput Rinto di bandara? Tapi bagaimana ia tahu dirinya di sini—menyesap kopi sambil berusaha mengerjakan tugasnya?

Tak lama bagi Rinto untuk menyadari kehadiran Neru.

Sebelum ini Rinto memang tahu, Neru suka duduk di sudut. Neru suka datang kemari. Neru suka menyesap kopi. Neru suka suasana sepi. Neru suka tempat ini.

Rinto melangkahkan kaki pada Neru. Neru terus menatapnya, seakan sekeliling hilang dari jangkauan pandang.

Dam Rinto kini berdiri di hadapannya. Bukan delusi, ilusi, maupun imajinasi fana.

Ini realita, dan Neru mengetahuinya.

Perlahan bibir Rinto bergerak, menuturkan dua kata singkat. " _Okaeri_ , Neru."

Menampilkan senyuman lembut yang selalu sukses membuat sang gadis merona. Neru menatap lurus pemuda yang kini memosisikan diri duduk berhadapan dengannya. Masih tampak warna merah pada kedua pipinya. Balas tersenyum manis seraya menjawab:

" _T-Tadaima_ , Rinto."


	13. Miss A and Mister O by Sae Kiyomi

**[ 13 ]**

 **Miss A and Mister O**

By **Sae Kiyomi** ( **Id** 5393797)

 **M** eiko **S** akine, **K** iyoteru **H** iyama, **R** ook

* * *

"Hei, jangan bercanda saja!" Wanita berambut cokelat itu menegur karyawan-karyawan lain yang bercanda ria. Rambut cokelatnya yang pendek namun diikat satu menambah kesan galaknya sehingga para karyawan lainpun segan dengannya.

"Maaf."

"Kerjakan dengan benar!" ucapnya lagi dengan tegas. Karyawan-karyawan lain tadi langsung bubar dalam diam. Meiko, nama wanita itu, menghela napas. Sudah sekitar enam tahun ia bekerja di kedai ini, tidak ada pekerja lain yang cocok dengan sifat tegasnya.

Wanita yang sudah melewati usia berkepala dua itu membersihkan meja di depannya. Lagi-lagi karyawan-karyawan muda itu tidak menjalankan tugasnya. Dia capek terus melakukan pekerjaan yang bukan menjadi pekerjaannya seharusnya.

"Permisi."

Meiko tersentak. Karena asyik dengan pikirannya, dia melupakan bahwa seorang pengunjung sudah berdiri di depan meja yang sedang ia bereskan. Wanita itu menunduk sopan dan tetap tenang.

"Maafkan saya," ucapnya sambil memasukan lap yang sedang ia pegang ke dalam sakunya. Pengunjung itu malah salah tingkah. Ia ikut-ikutan menunduk tapi dengan panik.

"Tidak apa-apa, ummm," ucap laki-laki itu. Meiko menarik kursi di depannya, mempersilakan si pengunjung untuk duduk. Dengan cekatan Meiko memberikan daftar menu dan ia sendiri mengeluarkan nota kecil, untuk diberikan kepada barista. "Tolong kopi hitamnya satu, yang panas, ya."

"Baik Tuan," Meiko mencatatnya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam maksud sopan sebelum meninggalkan meja pelanggan itu. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 7 malam. Tinggal dua jam lagi sebelum kedai mungil itu tutup.

Hari ini malam Minggu, tapi suasana kedai lumayan sepi, tidak seramai malam-malam biasanya. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi natal, orang-orang sibuk mencari hadiah untuk keluarga atau pasangan mereka. Yang datang berkunjung hanya laki-laki tadi, dua orang anak perempuan dan seorang orang tua.

"Meja empat," Meiko menerima cangkir pemberian barista, lalu membawanya ke meja laki-laki berkacamata tadi.

"Silakan," ucap wanita itu menyuguhkan segelas kopi di meja laki-laki itu. Ia mengangguk, berterima kasih. Meiko berdiri melanjutkan formalitasnya. "Jika ada keperluan lain, panggil saya. Meiko Sakine akan melayani anda."

"Terima kasih," ucap laki-laki itu. Meiko menundukkan kepalanya, lalu membalikkan badannya meninggalkan meja itu. Wanita itu berdiri agak bersandar di dekat meja barista. Seorang orang tua tadi meninggalkan mejanya, berjalan menuju kasir. Meiko mengikutinya, menekan laci kasir agar terbuka. Wanita itu bekerja selain dari pelayan, juga merangkap kasir. Sejak dulu pertama kali kedai ini didirikan, ia sudah bekerja di sini sehingga Meiko dipercaya untuk menjaga bagian kasir.

Tidak lama setelah itu, pasangan dua anak perempuan kakak beradik itu sudah berdiri di depan meja kasir. Senyuman bisnisnya mengembang, menerima uang pemberian kedua anak itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya, dilanjut ucapan terima kasih dari bibirnya.

Wanita itu kembali melirik jam tangan peraknya. Pukul delapan malam. Pengunjung laki-laki itu tidak berkutik ataupun memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan meninggalkan tempatnya. Laki-laki berkacamata itu tetap mengerjakan sesuatu dalam netbook mungilnya.

"Sampai jumpa, senior," karyawan-karyawan lain sudah melepas seragam mereka, lalu pamit pulang kepada Meiko. Meiko mau bilang, bahwa masih ada pelanggan lain yang di dalam kedai itu. Namun suaranya seakan bertahan dalam kerongkongannya. Ia membalasnya dengan menghela napas. Yang tetap tinggal di dalam kedai hanya dirinya, para mahasiswa magang dan barista mereka.

"Senior, kami pamit dulu ya. Kami sudah membersihkan piring-piring kotor tersisa," ucap para mahasiswa magang itu pamit dengan sopan.

"Hati-hati," ucap Meiko masih dengan wajah galaknya, namun agak melunak. Baristanya sendiri sedang mengelap gelas-gelas tinggi dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari. Suara dentingan gelas beradu dengan kuku sang barista, sehingga menimbulkan suara nyaring. Tiba-tiba laki-laki pengunjung tadi mengangkat tangannya. Meiko segera menghampirinya.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" ucap Meiko mengeluarkan nota dari sakunya.

"Mmm, maaf, apa kedai ini sudah mau tutup?" laki-laki tadi tampak panik. Meiko menggeleng.

"Tidak Tuan, maafkan ketidak sopanan pelayan kami," Meiko menunduk kepadanya.

"Ah, bukan, maksudku apa aku perlu meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang?"

"Tidak Tuan."

"Oh, iya," ucap orang itu kembali duduk. Sepertinya ia mudah panik dalam hal-hal kecil. Meiko menundukkan badannya, melangkah pergi dan bersender di sebelah barista. Beberapa waktu kemudian, sang barista sudah beres-beres dan bersiap pulang.

"Duluan ya, Meiko," ucap Rook, sang barista, memasukkan kunci kedai ke dalam saku Meiko, lalu pergi meninggalkan wanita cantik yang berwajah dewasa ini.

Lampu kedai remang-remang. Rook sudah mematikan beberapa lampu saat ia hendak keluar. Meiko, wanita itu, duduk di depan kursi meja barista, menunggu. Ia sudah bosan mengamati penjuru isi kedai selama enam tahun, maka ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pengunjung laki-laki yang ia tak tahu namanya.

Laki-laki itu mengerjakan sesuatu di netbook mungilnya dengan serius. Ia tidak sadar sama sekali bahwa hanya tinggal mereka berdua di dalam kedai bernuansa hitam putih itu. Kadang laki-laki itu menaikkan kacamatanya yang agak turun. Meiko mendekati laki-laki itu. Ia membereskan kursi-kursi di sekitarnya, bersiap-siap menutup toko.

Meiko hanya tinggal menunggu laki-laki ini selesai. Dia rasa laki-laki ini tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitarnya saat ia konsentrasi. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Meiko melihat jam tangannya. Pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Seharusnya toko sudah tutup. Wanita berambut coklat itu menyenderkan kepalanya pada meja barista. Ia kelelahan. Sebentar lagi pukul sepuluh malam. Seharusnya pukul sepuluh malam, jam kedai berdentang sangat keras. Ia ingin memakainya untuk 'membangunkan' sang pengunjung, menyadarkannya sudah larut malam.

Meiko memejamkan matanya. Ia mengantuk. Wajahnya ia telungkupkan ke atas meja. Ia sekali lagi mengandalkan jam kedai untuk membangunkan dirinya nanti.

* * *

Meiko tidak mengingat apapun setelah ia tertidur. ia merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya, memaksanya bangun. Wanita itu terkesiap kaget. Dalam beberapa detik ia tidak ingat apa-apa dan sedang apa. Namun tampak wajah seseorang memakai kacamata membuatnya terduduk dan mengamati kembali sekitarnya.

Ah, _aku ketiduran di kedai_ , ucap wanita itu dalam hati. Ia dapat melihat laki-laki di hadapannya panik. Meiko menolehkan kepalanya

"Ah, um, maaf mengganggu, tapi saya mau bayar," katanya agak tergagap. Meiko tersenyum kecil, dan mengangguk.

"Maaf ya, saya ketiduran," ucap Meiko berjalan menuju meja kasir.

"Saya juga minta maaf, saya membuat … Anda ketiduran," ucap laki-laki itu.

Meiko mengetik dalam meja kasir, dan menerima uang pemberian sang laki-laki. Segera dimasukannya uang yang ia terima ke dalam laci kasir, dan menunduk hormat.

"Terima kasih banyak. Besok-besok silakan datang lagi," ucap Meiko tersenyum bisnis. Laki-laki itu mengangguk.

Meiko berjalan menuju meja tempat laki-laki tadi, lalu mengambil cangkir yang tergeletak di sana. Ia mencucinya, dan menaruhnya di dalam rak.

Beberapa saat setelah membereskan peralatan, Meiko mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan pakaian biasa, dan mengambil tas tangannya yang terbuat dari rotan. Udara masih panas untuk mengganti pakaian musim gugur. Wanita itu mematikan lampu-lampu, lalu mengunci kedai. Alangkah kagetnya dia saat melihat laki-laki tadi sedang bersandar di sebelah pintu kedai.

"Um, ada yang perlu saya bantu?" ucap Meiko agak bingung namun tetap berusaha ramah.

"Mmm, bukan," kata laki-laki itu. "Aku hanya … mmm … begini, saya tidak bisa membiarkan kamu pulang sendirian."

"Eh?"

"Anda perempuan, perlu aku lindungi." Laki-laki itu berbicara kalang kabut. Ia bahkan bingung untuk membedakan kosa kata. 'Aku', 'saya', 'Anda', 'kamu' seakan-akan keluar bersamaan dari mulutnya.

Meiko tertawa kecil. Sungguh lucu orang ini. "Pfft…. Memangnya rumahmu di mana?"

"Di … perlu naik kereta."

"Ah, rumahku lebih dekat dari sini. Aku tidak perlu diantar." Meiko memberikan senyuman kecil, meyakinkan laki-laki itu. Wanita itu sekarang lebih santai, tidak perlu berbicara dengan formal.

"Ta-tapi, ini sudah malam," kata laki-laki itu memaksa. Meiko menghela napas kecil, sekecil mungkin agar tidak terlihat orang itu.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalan yang tak jarang ditumbuhi tumbuhan liar. Memang kalau cuaca panas begini, tumbuhan tumbuh lebih cepat dan serangga-serangga mulai menempatinya. Kadang angin suka bertiup, namun sangat pelan. Tapi tiupan pelan itu mampu membuat rambut Meiko beterbangan.

Laki-laki tadi berusaha membuka pembicaraan. "Mmmm, kamu suka musim panas?"

"Aku? Entahlah. Bagiku semua sama saja," ucap Meiko menatap lurus ke depan. Orang itu menjadi salah tingkah, dan menggaruk kepalanya. Mungkin ia gugup. Tidak jarang orang salah tingkah dengan sifat Meiko yang kaku.

"Oh ya? Hahaha…."

Meiko menolehkan kepalanya, kepada orang itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu? Aku Meiko Sakine," ucap wanita itu menyodorkan tangannya.

"Kiyoteru Hiyama. Pa-panggil saja Kiyoteru," ucap Kiyoteru menjabat tangan Meiko. Meiko dapat merasakan tangan Kiyoteru yang basah karena keringat. Mungkin ia memang mudah berkeringat. Atau karena sedang musim panas?

"Ufufu, apa pekerjaanmu? Karyawan?"

"Bu-bukan. Aku guru SMA," jawabnya masih menjabat tangan Meiko.

"Oh ya? Wah, hebat. Padahal kamu terlihat sangat muda," ucap Meiko berdecak kagum. Laki-laki itu bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Mmm … iya."

Mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan. Tidak ada satu di antara mereka yang hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tampak Kiyoteru duluan menarik tangannya. Wajahnya sangat memerah. Mungkin karena suasana yang cukup panas ini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan.

Laki-laki berkacamata itu tampak gelisah. Ia membuka suaranya, mencoba mencairkan suasana kaku yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa pekerjaan sampinganmu?" ucapnya.

"Aku? Tidak ada," kata Meiko tertawa. "Aku sudah cukup kerepotan dengan pekerjaanku yang sekarang. Tidak perlu lagi pekerjaan sampingan."

"Oh, begitu ya…."

"Sedangkan Kiyoteru sendiri?"

"Aku juga tidak punya."

"Oooh," Meiko berbicara sambil terus memandang ke depan. Kiyoteru yang berjalan agak belakang menarik pelan ujung baju Meiko, yang membuat wanita itu otomatis menoleh ke belakang. Ada apa lagi ini?

"Mm? Ada apa?"

"Anuu…." Kiyoteru tampak gelisah. "Kalau tidak keberatan, maukah kamu menjadi temanku?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku takut kamu berpikir bahwa aku ini orang aneh."

"Aneh? Tidak, tidak."

"Karena aku tiba-tiba mengajakmu pulang bersama, bahkan berkenalan."

Oh, jadi ini yang dari tadi ia pikirkan, sampai gelisah?

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

Meiko menunggu Kiyoteru melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun tidak ada tanda Kiyoteru hendak melanjutkan bicaranya. Maka Meiko membalikkan badannya. Ia mengadah ke langit, melihat langit yang gelap dan sinar bulan yang menerangi jalan.

"Ayo, sudah gelap," kata wanita itu. Kiyoteru tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Meiko. Namun dari caranya berbicara, dapat ditebak bahwa wanita itu tidak berekspresi.

"Ba-baik," kata Kiyoteru agak pelan.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Suara-suara serangga menemani mereka sepanjang perjalanan. Kiyoteru tidak tahu, sudah sepanjang apa ia berjalan. Yang ia ingat hanya ia dapat melihat punggung Meiko, juga rambut coklatnya yang jatuh pada bahu cantik sang wanita.

"Kiyoteru."

"Ah, ya?"

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Meiko berhenti melangkah. Kiyoteru mendongak. Ia dapat melihat apartemen mewah bertingkat di hadapannya. secepat itukah? Rasanya waktu terasa sangat cepat.

"Inikah, rumahmu?"

"Iya."

"Sungguh besar," kata Kiyoteru terpesona.

"Oh ya? Terima kasih," ucap Meiko tersenyum kecil. Kali ini Kiyoteru tersentak, melihat senyuman Meiko yang lebih memesona daripada apartemen besar di depannya.

"Oh, mmm, iya," ucap Kiyoteru menggaruk rambutnya.

"Apa kau … mau masuk?" ucap wanita itu berbasa-basi. Kiyoteru menggeleng. Tampak ia terlihat panik. Mm…. Atau gelisah?

Meiko masuk ke dalam apartemen itu, menoleh sebentar kepada Kiyoteru. "Terima kasih, ya."

"Sama-sama."

"Selamat malam."

"Mal—ah! Tunggu!"

Meiko menghentikan kegiatannya menutup pintu. Ia menoleh dan merasa bingung.

"Ya?"

"Oh, eh, besok, apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" kata wanita itu bingung. Ada apa dengannya?

"Ah, bukan, selamat malam," ucap Kiyoteru agak menunduk. Wajahnya memerah. Sungguh, musim panas memberi efek mengerikan untuk kesehatan.

* * *

"Semua, hari ini kita buka kedai setengah hari." Pengumuman mengejutkan dari pemilik kedai membuat semua karyawan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa, kok tumben?" ucap Rook heran.

"Hari ini, _half-day-off_! Kita bermain di pantai!"

Seru-seruan dari mahasiswa magang dan karyawan lain membuat kedai tanpa pengunjung itu ramai. Meiko melongo sambil mengusap piring untuk dibersihkan. Selama ia bekerja, tidak pernah ada acara seperti ini. Apa yang membuat pemilik kedai tiba-tiba bermurah hati?

"Kenapa Meiko? Kamu tidak senang?" ucap barista menyentak Meiko kembali dari pikirannya.

"Ah, bukan," ucap wanita itu menaruh piring yang telah ia bersihkan ke lemari. "Aku hanya heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali, ya?"

"Entahlah," ucap Rook mengangkat bahunya.

* * *

"Selamat datang, ah," ucap Meiko melihat Kiyoteru berkunjung ke kedai. Pintu yang barusan laki-laki itu lalui, berbunyi dengan nyaring.

"Aaah," ucap laki-laki itu terlihat salah tingkah. Namun Meiko tersenyum, senyuman bisnis.

"Lewat sini," katanya mengantar Kiyoteru menuju meja yang kosong. Setelah Kiyoteru duduk, wanita itu memberikan daftar menu. Kegiatannya, seperti biasa.

"Tolong _mocha_ ," ucap Kiyoteru. Meiko mengangguk setelah mencatat pesanan.

"Mohon tunggu lima menit ya," ucap Meiko. "Jika perlu sesuatu, Anda bisa panggil saya." Wanita itu membalikkan badannya setelah menunduk dengan sopan, meninggalkan Kiyoteru.

Setelah memberi pesanan kepada sang barista, Meiko langsung berlari kecil menuju kasir, karena beberapa karyawan kewalahan mengerjakan urusan kasir, yang seharusnya Meiko kerjakan, sehingga menyebabkan antrian yang panjang.

"Maaf ya," bisik Meiko kepada karyawan tadi, dan langsung melayani urusan kasir dengan cepat.

"Meja enam!" ucap barista menyiapkan hidangan, siap untuk diantar.

"Baik!" ucap Meiko. Urusannya di kasir belum selesai, sehingga memaksanya untuk menyuruh karyawan lain untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Pekerjaan menjadi kasir tidaklah cepat. Butuh waktu sekitar enam menit untuk mengurus urusan kasir.

Saat antrian dan pesanan mulai mensurut, Meiko menghampiri meja-meja yang harusnya ia layani dan meminta maaf. Ia merasa bersalah bahwa ia tidak bisa melayani dengan baik.

Mereka tersenyum lembut kepada Meiko, dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa." Meiko masih merasa tidak enak, namun ia berterima kasih, dan pergi ke meja berikutnya.

Sampailah saat Meikopun meminta maaf kepada Kiyoteru yang tidak sempat ia layani. "Maaf, Kiyoteru. Tadi aku…."

"Sudahlah, aku juga tahu kok, tadi kamu ada pekerjaan lain," kata Kiyoteru sambil membaca beberapa kertas di depannya. Ia sedang dalam mode serius, sehingga tidak bisa diganggu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Meiko berbisik. Ia merasa tidak enak kepada pengunjung lain.

Pukul dua siang. Karyawan-karyawan lain sudah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian tipis dan ringan, dan tak jarang di antara mereka memakai pakaian berenang. Mereka sangat bergembira, menunggu-nunggu waktu cepat berlalu.

Beberapa pengunjung bertanya-tanya kepada mereka kenapa memakai pakaian itu, dan ada pula yang bertanya kepada Meiko. Meiko pun menjawab dengan sopan.

"Meiko, kenapa yang lain memakai pakaian berenang?" ucap beberapa diantaranya. Meiko tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, kan hari ini tutup setengah hari, maka kami akan berencana pergi ke pantai," ucap Meiko menjelaskan. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan pengunjung karena karyawan-karyawan lain begitu bersemangat.

"Eeeeh? Kenapa kamu tidak memakai pakaian pantai?" ucapnya kembali. Ia melirik beberapa karyawan yang sibuk meniup bola pantai dan ban renang.

"Kan saya masih melayani pengunjung," kata wanita itu sekedarnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, lalu ijin untuk meninggalkan mereka. Meiko dapat melihat sang barista melambaikan tangannya, memanggilnya. Meiko pun menghampirinya, bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa kamu selalu begitu sih?" ucap Rook mengetuk kepala Meiko. Wanita itu mengaduh.

"Aduh, apanya?"

"Memberi senyuman seperti itu. Palsu."

Meiko terdiam. Apa … dia menyadarinya?

"Aku … tidak bisa tersenyum tulus, kalau aku memang tidak mau," ucap Meiko menatap ke depan, tidak melihat kepada si barista. Rook hanya menghela napas.

"Terserah kamu, lah."

* * *

"Senior, ayo!" ucap para karyawan tertawa-tawa di depan pintu kedai. Bukannya Meiko mau lama, tapi lagi-lagi Kiyoteru serius dengan pekerjaannya, melupakan waktu. Ia tidak bisa mengunci Kiyoteru begitu saja, 'kan?

Pemilik kedai memukul pelan kepala karyawan tadi yang berteriak. "SSSHT! Jangan berisik, masih ada pengunjung, tahu!"

"Ah, maaf!" kata karyawan perempuan itu langsung melihat ke arah Kiyoteru. Meiko hanya tersenyum, duduk di hadapan meja barista. Ia mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya dengan tangan. Hari ini panas sekali. Pendingin pun tidak ada efek baginya.

"Meiko, kamu yakin akan menunggu?" ucap Rook. Dia sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas, dan menatanya dalam lemari kaca.

"Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin, 'kan, kita tinggalkan?" kata wanita itu tersenyum kecil. Barista mengangkat bahunya, menandakan ia berkata 'terserah, lah'. Meiko menyeritkan dahinya.

Suasana kedai yang sebelumnya ramai langsung sepi. Meiko berjalan menuju pintu ruangan karyawan, mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan kaus biasa dan celana pendek.

Ia duduk di satu meja di hadapan meja Kiyoteru. Laki-laki itu tampak sangat konsentrasi dan serius, tidak seperti saat bicara atau bersikap, ia sangat gugup dan tegang.

"Ada apa dengan seragammu?" Meiko mengangkat kepalanya. Tampak Kiyoteru menyadari perubahan dalam dirinya. Sejak kapan?

"Kedai sudah tutup, sebenarnya," kata Meiko. Kiyoteru mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ke sekitar. Ia langsung panik, memasukkan seluruh barangnya ke dalam tas. Meiko juga ikutan panik, takut melukai perasaan Kiyoteru.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa! Aku akan menunggu," ucap Meiko merasa bersalah.

"Mmm, tapi…."

"Sungguh!" ucap Meiko. Kiyoteru kembali duduk. Ia mengamati sekitarnya. Tidak ada orang selain Meiko. Kiyoteru merasa canggung.

"Cepatnya."

"Bukannya sudah kutempel di pintu kedai, hari ini tutup cepat?" kata Meiko heran.

"Benarkah?" ucap Kiyoteru kembali bertanya.

Meiko tertawa. "Kamu tidak peka, ya! pft," Meiko tertawa lepas. Kiyoteru tampak tersenyum, menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Wajah cantik itu terpantul dari sinar matahari yang memaksa menembus kaca jendela di sebelahnya, membuatnya bersinar.

"Baiklah, aku akan bekerja lagi," kata Kiyoteru menekuni pekerjaannya. Meiko ikutan menunduk, mengamati pekerjaan Kiyoteru. Sangat banyak, dan sering kali ia melihat soal-soal ujian.

"Baiklaaah, Kiyoteru, kamu mau kopi? Atau teh saja?" wanita itu bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju meja barista. Ia mengeluarkan gelas.

"Eeeh? Tidak usah!" kata Kiyoteru kelabakan. Meiko tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan lagi sekantung teh celup, dan mengisinya dengan air panas.

"Tak apa, kita teman, bukan?"

Perkataan itu membuat Kiyoteru bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa … itu sifatnya yang asli? Saat bersama 'teman'nya? Lalu, kenapa dia di tempat kerjanya tampak tidak seperti itu? Dia tampak seperti … mengasingkan dirinya?

"Mmm … Meiko?"

"Ya?" kata wanita itu masih tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa kamu kesepian?"

Wanita itu langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya membuat teh. Ia menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mmmm … kamu kamu tampak … mmm … kesepian…?" ucap Kiyoteru.

"Itu bukan urusanmu…."

"Ma-maaf!"

Senyuman di wajah Meiko menghilang. Wajahnya menjadi keras, kaku. Mereka menjadi hening, dengan Kiyoteru yang setengah ketakutan melukai perasaan Meiko.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa, sih," ucap Meiko melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat teh. Ia mengaduk-aduk teh di hadapannya dengan gemas.

Mereka hening. Meiko menaruh cangkir berisi teh di hadapan Kiyoteru. Ia kembali mengamati pekerjaan Kiyoteru. Sebenarnya, itu hanya benda agar ia terlihat sedang mengamatinya. Namun sebenarnya ia sedang termenung dengan kata-kata Kiyoteru tadi. Apa benar ia kesepian?

Meiko diam. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menangis, sakit hati karena ucapan Kiyoteru. Ia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kamu berwajah seperti itu?"

Kiyoteru menghentakkan Meiko dari pikirannya. Meiko mengankat kepalanya, melihat Kiyoteru tengah mengamatinya.

"Apa?"

"Mukamu. Kaku."

"Memang dari dulu wajahku seperti ini."

"Tapi … kali ini kamu tidak berekspresi. Sama seperti saat kamu bersama karyawan lain."

Apa selama ini dia melihatnya? Bukannya dia serius dengan pekerjaannya?

"Kamu tahu apa!?" Meiko berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia gemas bercampur kesal.

"Kamu beda dari biasanya."

"Memangnya aku seperti biasa itu apa!? Jangan mengatur-atur aku!" kata Meiko memandang sinis kepada Kiyoteru. Ia marah.

"Kumohon, cobalah jujur kepada dirimu sendiri."

"Haaah!? Apa urusanmu!"

Setelah membentak seperti itu, tiba-tiba wanita itu tersadar, lalu menunduk. Ia kembali lagi menjadi normal.

"Maafkan aku, aku kehilangan kendali…," ucap Meiko pelan, seperti mencicit. "Aku … mau cari angin."

Wanita itu berjalan menuju pintu kedai, keluar dan memandang ke langit. Sinar matahari sangat terik, seakan-akan bisa membakar tubuh kita hidup-hidup. Kenapa saat ini ia pun tidak bisa berteriak, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya?

Meiko memegang kepalanya. Kenapa saat ia menemukan teman, ia kehilangan kendali seperti ini?

" _ **Kenapa kamu marah?"**_

 _ **Aku tidak marah, kok!**_

" _ **Apanya!? Kamu berteriak seperti itu!"**_

 _ **Kamu memangnya tahu apa!?**_

" _ **Jangan terus berpura-pura! Aku tahu senyumanmu itu hanya palsu!"**_

Dirinya berkelebat dalam hati. Antara otak dan hati nuraninya bertengkar satu sama lain.

" _ **Sadarlah, Meiko! Kamu tahu bahwa dirimu sendiri hanya melakukan sesukamu!"**_

 _ **Sesukaku apanya!? Aku selalu berusaha mengontrol apapun yang terjadi!**_

" _ **Karena sikapmu yang itulah, kamu tidak memiliki teman!"**_

 _ **Aku tidak butuh teman!**_

" _ **Kata siapa!? Kamu kesepian!"**_

Kesepian … kenapa semua orang bilang kalau dia kesepian? Padahal dia sendiri cukup bahagia walaupun tidak memiliki teman.

" _ **Bohong."**_

" _ **Kamu kesepian."**_

" _ **Kamu butuh teman."**_

" _ **Kamu tidak bahagia."**_

Suara hati nurani Meiko terus bergema dalam hatinya. Ia butuh teman. Ia kesepian.

"Meiko?"

Kiyoteru keluar dari kedai, menemui wanita itu sedang duduk meringkuk sambil menghadap langit. Kiyoteru mungkin merasa bersalah, maka mengikuti Meiko untuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, ya. Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan aku. Aku…."

"Tidak apa-apa, ya. Aku tahu kamu marah. Maafkan aku. Aku salah."

Kiyoteru mengelus puncak kepala Meiko. Meiko hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia tahu, yang menang adalah hati nuraninya.

* * *

"Jadi, kamu suka main musik?" Meiko terlihat kaget saat berbincang dengan Kiyoteru dalam perjalanan pulang. Tangan kanannya menggenggam es krim. Es krim itu adalah tanda permintaan maaf dari Kiyoteru. Dan tentu saja Meiko menerimanya dengan senang hati. Cuaca terlalu panas, sih.

"Iya. Aku juga suka mendengar dan melihat konser musik."

"Waaah, hebat!"

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Meiko berbunyi. Wanita itu melihat layar ponselnya, dan melirik Kiyoteru. Ia meminta ijin untuk mengangkat telepon

"Maaf ya, aku mau mengangkat telepon dulu."

"Tidak apa."

"Halo?"

"Meiko! Tolong! Pemilik kedai sudah gila!"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia mau membuka cabang kecil selama musim panas di pantai yang sedang kami kunjungi! Tolong hentikan dia!"

"Eeeeh, Rook senior, itu tidak apa-apa, kok!"

"Iya, kami bisa memakai pakaian berenang dan kaus tipis selama bekerja, kaaan?"

"MEIKO!"

"Iya, iyaaa," ucap Meiko tertawa kecil. "Sudah ya, aku sedang bersama teman."

"Teman … eeeeh!? Meiko!"

Pip. Meiko mematikan ponselnya. "Maaf ya, dari temanku di kedai."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kiyoteru membalas perkataan Meiko dengan senyuman kecil.

Tanpa mereka sadari, waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah Meiko. Meiko menghentikan langkahnya, pamit.

"Baiklah, sudah sampai," ucap Meiko. "Makasih ya mau antar ke rumah."

"Mmm, kau yakin tidak mau diantar menuju pantai?"

"Tidak. Lagipula nanti mereka akan menelponku lagi untuk memberikan informasi."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa."

* * *

"Syukurlah tidak jadi," ucap Meiko menghela napas lega. Rook cemberut dari tadi. Mereka sudah berkumpul lagi esok paginya di dalam kedai yang belum buka.

"Itu karena usahaku untuk mencegah kepala kedai yang mulai kehilangan akalnya," ucap Rook menggerutu. Ia keki karena Meiko tidak membantunya mencegah pemilik kedai yang merencanakan ide-ide gila.

"Tapi tak apa yah, jadi mengganti keputusan," kata Meiko melirik para karyawan yang kegirangan. Mereka sudah menemukan solusi.

"Benar, Senior! Besok kita akan mengadakan yang namanya … jeng jeng! 'Acara kembang api' di kedai!" ucap karyawan lain bersemangat.

"Dan karena itulah, kita memesan pakaian seragam baru, untuk acara itu," ucap mahasiswa lain dengan gembira. Mereka tidak sabar untuk menemui seragam barunya.

"Kalian senang, 'kan!?" cibir Rook.

"Tentu, Senior! Seragam ini terlalu kuno!" ucap para karyawan lain. "Lagipula kami sudah bosan memakainya."

"Setuju," kata Meiko tertawa.

Beberapa karyawan lain melihat ke arah Meiko. Mereka tersenyum manis.

"Aku baru pertama kali lihat senior tertawa lepas, manis sekali!" ucap seorang diantara mereka.

Meiko tersentak, berdehem-dehem.

"Memang manis. Makanya, jangan selalu menahan tawamu, dong!" ucap Rook mengacak-acak rambut Meiko, membuat rambutnya yang diikat rapi berjatuhan ke bahunya.

"Rook!"

" _Cobalah jujur kepada dirimu sendiri._ "

Meiko tersentak, mengingat perkataan dari Kiyoteru. Ia menggenggam tangannya.

* * *

"Selamat dataaang!" Kafe bernuansa hitam putih dipadu dengan model seragam baru, yang bewarna-warni membuat nuansa baru dalam kafe itu.

"Waaah!" Para pengunjung berdecak kagum mengamati café dan isinya yang tidak sekaku biasanya. Para karyawan pun tampak lebih gembira dari biasanya, termasuk Meiko. Wanita itu lebih ceria.

"Itu ide Senior Meiko! Dia yang mengusulkan untuk tidak memakai warna dasar dan dengan menggunakan warna cerah," ucap para karyawan lain saat ditanya ide penataan café.

"Meiko itu yang pelayan kaku itu, 'kan?" kata seorang pengunjung.

Karyawan-karyawan bertatapan. "Bukan," kata mereka.

Seisi café seperti langit dengan kembang api. Warna warni menghiasi café bernuansa dasar itu membuat suasana pun ceria. Meiko membaurkan matanya sekeliling. Mencari sesosok orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Namun ia tidak dapat melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran orang itu. Sudah seminggu ia tidak berjumpa lagi dengan Kiyoteru. Dan itu membuat dirinya resah.

"Meiko! Jangan bengong!" sang barista menyadarkan wanita itu dari pikirannya.

"Maaf," kata Meiko.

"Meja delapan," kata Rook memberikan pesanan kepada Meiko. Meiko menerimanya, dan berkata dengan lantang,

"Baik!"

* * *

Pukul setengah delapan malam. Meiko segera keluar dari kedai, berjalan menuju _mini market_ terdekat. Wanita itu memegangi topi lebarnya, agar tidak terbang. Kembang api akan segera diluncurkan setengah jam lagi. Wanita itu membeli berbotol-botol minuman kaleng.

Matanya melirik setumpuk stik panjang di dekat kasir saat ia hendak membayar. Ia merasa familiar dengan itu. Dan saat ia melongok lebih dalam untuk melihatnya, ia tersenyum lebar. Segera diambilnya delapan bungkus, dan membayarnya.

Wanita itu berlari kecil menuju kedai setelah keluar dari _mini market_ yang tak jauh dari Le Café, karena sudah ditunggu oleh karyawan-karyawan lain.

"Senior!" para karyawan lain mulai mengerubuni Meiko, melihatnya membawa dua kantung plastik besar.

"Senior beli apa?"

"Kembang api," ucap Meiko menyodorkan plastik di depannya.

Semua karyawan bermata binar-binar melihat sekantung besar penuh berisi kembang api. Bermacam-macam, kembang api tongkat, kembang api tikus, kembang api berputar, petasan kecil. Sedangkan kembang api besar yang meledak sudah disediakan dari kedai Le Café.

"HUWAAAA!"

"Banyak sekali!"

"Iya, aku beli delapan," ucap Meiko nyengir.

"Eeh? Kok hanya tujuh?" ucap Rook melihat isi kantung plastik.

"Eh? Aku yakin kok beli delapan," kata Meiko memeriksa struknya. Namun dalam kantung plastic, jumblahnya kurang. Satu kantung kecil kembang api batang.

"Jangan-jangan aku jatuhkan," ucap Meiko. "Pegang dulu ya, aku akan mencari kembang apinya," Meiko menyerahkan dua buah plastik kepada seorang mahasiswa magang dan karyawan lain.

Wanita itu berlari kecil sambil agak menunduk, memperhatikan lantai. Sandal musim panasnya berbunyi membentur tanah yang kering. Meiko menemukan satu bungkus kembang api di dekat mini market, sepertinya ia menjatuhkannya. Saat ia sedang memungutnya, ia mendengar suara,

"Meiko."

Meiko langsung berbalik. Ia kaget melihat Kiyoteru hendak menepuk pundaknya. Kiyoteru tampak salah tingkah, dan menarik kembali tangannya. Mereka tampak kaku, tidak lama berbicara lagi. Mereka berjalan menuju kedai dengan pelan. Sunyi. Kaus yang dipakai Kiyoteru membuat ia tampak beda. Seringnya ia memakai jas dan kemeja, karena ia setelah mengajar di sekolah.

"Apa kabar?" ucap Meiko mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Mmm, kamu sendiri?"

"Yah," Meiko menggaruk pipinya. Kiyoteru tersenyum, menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku dengar dari karyawan kedai café, katanya sedang ada acara kembang api, ya?"

"Iya."

"Baguslah, aku sudah menemukan tempat yang baik untuk melihat kembang api."

* * *

Meiko dan Kiyoteru berjalan dalam diam. Mereka duduk di rerumputan, di samping kedai. Di depan, para pengunjung dan karyawan bermain kembang api. Kadang ada yang menjerit karena terkejar kembang api tikus.

Meiko bangkit berdiri. "Maaf ya, sebentar," wanita itu berlarian kecil menuju seorang karyawan muda. Tampak ia berbicara, tapi karyawan itu menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruhnya kembali. Meiko kembali dengan helaan napas.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi kembang apinya ketinggalan satu. Sekarang saat kuberi, mereka menolak. Katanya untukku saja, sudah cukup. Lagipula aku yang beli." Meiko kembali duduk di sebelah Kiyoteru, sambil melepas topinya. Meiko menyalakan kembang api, dan memainkannya. Ia membentuk huruf-huruf dari cahaya. Kiyoteru tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Hei, aku sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali-"

"Aku kangen sama kamu."

Mata Meiko membulat. Apa dia salah dengar?

"Dulu aku merindukan kamu, namun sekarang aku makin penasaran dan sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

 _ **Di-dia… merindukan aku? Kenapa? Apa… dia selama ini punya perasaan kepadaku?**_

Meiko mengigit bibirnya. Wajahnya panas, mungkin karena efek cuaca, juga suasana. Ia memakai topi yang sedang ia pegang dan mengipas-ngipaskan badannya.

Tunggu … tunggu sebentar….

"Dulu?"

"Ah, aku belum bilang, ya?"

"Soal apa?"

"Aku dari dulu suka sama kamu, sejak kamu masih mahasiswa."

APA?

"Dulu aku sering ke café ini, waktu … lima tahun yang lalu. Aku baru selesai SMA, dan kamu sudah bekerja di sini."

 _Aku sering memerhatikan kamu dari jauh. Kamu pendiam, tapi agak periang. Senyummu membuatku tidak mampu berkata-kata._

 _Waktu itu, kamu menegur aku._

" _Mau pesan apa?"_

" _Mmm_ _… kopi."_

" _Kopi apa, Tuan?"_

" _Kopi hitam, ya."_

 _Kamu begitu menawan. Dan saat itu, seseorang menumpahkan secangkir kopi ke atas kertas skripsiku._

" _Ah."_

 _Dan orang itu tidak sadar atas perilakunya. Aku tidak berani menegurnya, maka aku diam saja._

 _Namun kamu tanpa ampun berjalan menuju arahnya, dan langsung menegurnya._

" _Maaf pak, anda telah mengotori pekerjaan orang ini," ucapmu dengan tegas. Orang tua itu langsung melihat ke arahku, dan meminta maaf._

 _Saat itu aku pikir kamu begitu hebat. Aku sendiri yang laki-laki tidak berani berkata seperti itu._

 _Setelah itu, kamu kembali lagi ke mejaku, membantuku membersihkan pekerjaanku yang kotor dengan lap yang baru kamu bawa dari dapur._

"Dan setelah itu, aku kuliah pendidikan di tempat yang jauh, maka aku tidak bisa kembali lagi ke sini. Namun ternyata, kita bertemu lagi," kata Kiyoteru menyudahi ceritanya.

"A-apa," Meiko memeras topinya dan menutupi mulutnya. "Apa kamu menyukai aku selama itu?"

"Iya. Dan setelah bertemu denganmu, kamu tak jauh berubah. Namun saat berkenalan denganmu, aku mengetahui sisi lain dari dirimu."

Wanita itu tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia tidak tahu apa yang hendak ia ucapkan. Langit gelap begitu menyempurnakan sosok laki-laki di hadapannya. Sesungguhnya, selama seminggu mereka tidak bertemu, Meiko terus mencari sosok laki-laki itu. Tak jarang, ia melamun karena itu. Tidak ada orang yang berani menyeramahinya, selain yang satu ini. Maka, ia begitu merindukan sosok ini.

"Aku suka sama kamu." Kiyoteru berkata dengan jelas. Setelah ia berkata seperti itu, kembang api pertama diluncurkan ke angkasa, membuat langit berwarna-warni. Pernyataan cinta yang begitu indah, ditemani dengan kembang api mekar.

Kiyoteru menutup mukanya dengan tangan. "Ukkkh! Sangat memalukan! Apa menyatakan cinta itu sebegitu memalukannya? Arrrgh! Sial!"

"Hei, yang seharusnya malu aku, tahu!" protes Meiko. Wajahnya juga memerah, ditutupinya dengan topi. Keduanya terdiam, berusaha mengembalikan wajah mereka menjadi semula. Namun apa daya, rasa malu terus menghantui keduanya.

Beberapa kembang api kembali diluncurkan, menutupi keheningan mereka. Meiko berusaha mengembalikan suasana.

"Jadi," Meiko mulai bersuara. "Sebenarnya, kamu itu … lebih muda dari aku?"

"Umurku baru masuk 25 tahun ini," ucap Kiyoteru.

"Dan aku sudah 26," ucap Meiko serius. "Kamu tidak keberatan soal itu?"

"Keberatan…?" Kiyoteru mengerutkan dahinya, mencerna perkataan Meiko. Tiba-tiba saja matanya membulat, dan langsung menggenggam tangan Meiko. "Jadi … kamu menerimaku!?"

Meiko terdiam, namun terjadi perubahan dalam mimik wajahnya. Kiyoteru langsung memeluk Meiko dengan senang. Wanita itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Terima kasih!"

Meiko tidak membalas pelukan Kiyoteru, namun yang ia lakukan hanya menutup wajahnya dengan topi.

Duar!

"Ah, yang satu itu indah sekali! Meiko, kamu lihat?" ucap Kiyoteru menunjuk ke arah langit. Meiko meremas topinya, dan menggeleng.

"Eeeh? Meiko, sedang apa kamu?" ucap Kiyoteru membalikkan posisi tubuhnya, agar dengan mudah Meiko bisa melihat kembang api. Namun bukan mengadah ke langit yang ia lakukan, tapi memegang pundak Kiyoteru, menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Sungguh manis. Tangan kanannya memegang topi tepat di telinganya, menyembunyikan wajah mereka berdua. Kacamata Kiyoteru diangkat oleh Meiko, dengan melepaskan tangan kirinya yang menahan tubuhnya, dan menaikkan kacamata berbingkai hitam itu.

Dengan lembut, Meiko melepaskan bibirnya yang basah. Pipinya merona. Kiyoteru sendiri terpana, tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

Mereka berdua terdiam, dengan wajah yang sama-sama mengeluarkan semburat cantik.

"Meiko." Kiyoteru berbicara. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini."

Meiko mengadahkan kepalanya, heran akan perilaku Kiyoteru.

"Aku dipanggil kembali ke sekolahku yang dulu, tempat aku kuliah pendidikan."

"Apa?" wanita itu terkaget. "Apa kamu akan pergi secepat itu?"

"Ya," ucap Kiyoteru.

"Kenapa? Padahal…."

"Aku tahu."

"Apa kita tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, lebih lama lagi?"

Kiyoteru mengangguk. "Bisa, nanti." Diciumnya pipi Meiko. "Tunggu aku."

* * *

Sudah satu tahun setelah peristiwa kembang api waktu itu. Meiko menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa. Namun ada hal yang berbeda. Tiap malam, ia saling menghubungi laki-laki berkacamata lewat e-mail. Sekarang, ia tidak pernah melihat wajah Kiyoteru lagi. Ia mengantar kepergian Kiyoteru, hari setelah acara kembang api.

"Meiko! Meja tujuh," ucap Rook.

Oh iya, waktu Meiko berduaan bersama Kiyoteru, tidak sengaja Rook melihat mereka. Namun pria itu hanya tersenyum, dan membalikkan badannya. Meiko baru tahu saat ia datang terlambat di hari mengantar kepergian Kiyoteru. Waktu itu, Rook tanpa sengaja menggoda Meiko, katanya,

" _Cie yang baru jadian_."

Dan Meiko tahu bahwa Rook mengintip mereka.

"Baik!"

Hubungan Meiko dengan para karyawan lain makin membaik, tidak jarang mereka mengajak Meiko belanja atau curhat. Mereka juga sudah tidak kaku lagi.

Para mahasiswa magang sudah satu orang yang lulus dari mahasiswa, menjadi pekerja tetap. Itu patut dirayakan.

CLINING.

"SELAMAT DATANG!" Meiko segera berlarian menuju pintu kedai, memberi salam kepada tamu yang baru datang.

Alangkah kagetnya ia, melihat pemuda yang sangat ia kenal berdiri di depannya, tersenyum manis di hadapannya.

"Aku kembali, Meiko."

Meiko tak kuasa menahan tangisnya yang mau meledak, langsung ia memeluk pemuda yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Rasa cintanya seakan tak terbendung lagi, bahagianya menyelimuti suasana seisi café. Rook tersenyum lega melihat Meiko, dan beberapa karyawan lain serta para pengunjung kaget akan sikap senior mereka. Kiyoteru mengelus puncak kepala Meiko dengan kasih.

Café bertema hitam putih, dengan nuansa baru menyelimuti mereka, menjadi saksi atas bibit cinta yang akan mengalami hal-hal baru, juga kisah cinta yang akan berkembang dan nantinya akan mekar.

"Selamat kembali."

* * *

 **author chit chat**

Baiklah, tes tes, terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini, minna-saaan!

Sae kembali dengan cerita shoujo yang mendebarkan. Maaf jika tidak mendebarkan, ya. saya kerjain ngebut dua hari ini. Dan… saya lagi ga ada mood untuk mengerjakannya, setelah menerima pernyataan menyedihkan dari Otou-san…

Ah, jangan bahas itu. Bahas cerita saya saja saat comment, ya.

Makasih bagi yang sudah baca, ngeklik , dan mengkomen dalam chapter ini.

Saya disponsori oleh datlostpanda-senpai, dan author-author lain yang bekerja dalam fict ini. Ah, tapi ini chapter milik Sae.

Jangan lupa RnRnya, ya!


	14. v for vengeance by datlostpanda

**[ 14 ]**

 **v for vengeance**

by **datlostpanda** ( **id** 1859451)

 **M** aika, **Y** OHIOloid, **I** A

 **special warn** bahasa vulgar, tema dewasa, slightly _gore_

[ _karena dunia bukan cuma tempat untuk orang baik **]**_

* * *

Asbak di meja itu sudah terisi empat batang rokok. Meski begitu, Maika tampak tidak peduli. Diambilnya sebatang lagi rokok baru, kemudian ia nyalakan dengan letupan kecil api dari korek api gas yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dalam tas tangan mahalnya. Satu detik dan asap putih pun keluar dari mulutnya. Terus begitu hingga rokok di tangannya habis kira-kira sepuluh menit kemudian.

Lantai dua _coffee shop_ berlabel Le Café kali ini sedang kosong. Hanya ada tiga pengunjung selain dirinya di sini. Satu mahasiswa kutu buku di pojok yang menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _headset._ Satu lagi adalah pria lajang umur tiga puluhan yang memanfaatkan fasilitas wi-fi kafe demi mengunduh video porno sambil mengatur ereksi di sudut yang lain. Satu orang sisanya duduk tepat di hadapan Maika. Merokok juga. Seorang pria berumur antara dua puluh tujuh hingga tiga puluh tahun dengan potongan wajah yang sangat Eropa, mirip sepertinya. Hanya saja, pria itu memiliki kulit susu dan rambut pirang yang seperti jelmaan benang emas alih-alih kulit cokelat dan rambut sewarna platinum sepertinya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan matanya.

Matanya merah, mengingatkan Maika pada segelas _burgundy_ nikmat yang semalam ia sesap.

Maika nyaris saja menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri saat ia berusaha mengingat kembali bagaimana rasa memikat cairan yang berasal dari Pinot Noir itu melewati kerongkongannya semalam, kalau saja pria itu tidak mulai bicara dan melemparkannya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Jadi, udah seminggu sejak penyamaranmu, Miss Chantal—"

"Kau tahu, Hio. Aku bisa saja menyirammu dengan _latté_ pesananku jika terus-terusan memanggilku dengan nama itu." Maika mengerling pada secangkir _latté_ yang ia pesan. Masih penuh karena baru sedikit diseruput. Warna pada kopi itu sedikit pucat dan wanita itu tak menyukainya. Dia biasanya lebih menyukai kopi-kopi yang rasanya kuat. _Espresso_ adalah favoritnya, tapi _machiato_ juga tidak buruk. _Capuccino_ punya rasa yang kepalang genit untuk seleranya. Dia memesan varian _latté_ hanya untuk mengetahui bagaimana kaum borju menilai cita rasa minuman berkafein ini. Dan Maika memutuskan jika itu juga bukan seleranya.

Pria di hadapannya, Hio, mendengus. "Tapi, itu namamu dalam misi ini."

"Secara teknis, aku sedang tidak di dalam misi sekarang." Jemari lentik itu menjentikkan rokok, membuang abu ke asbak. Kalimatnya, meskipun diucapkan dengan nada yang begitu lugas, ajaibnya tidak terdengar sampai ke penjuru ruangan. Kalaupun terdengar, Maika tak ambil pusing. Toh, mereka bicara dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Dan Maika paham benar, di negara ini, hanya segelintir orang yang kemampuan berbahasanya cukup untuk mencuri dengar percakapan keduanya.

Pembicaraan itu hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Maika dan Hio.

Ekslusif serta privat.

"Chantal si Pelacur Simpanan," kata Maika lagi, "hanya ada saat aku di lapangan. Dengar itu, Hio?"

"Oke _._ Aku nggak akan buang lima menit lagi buat berdebat." Hio mengangkat kedua tangan. Rokok masih terjepit di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya. Bahasa Inggris yang lelaki itu gunakan menjelaskan bahwa ia berasal dari suatu tempat di belahan Amerika, dan ia tak malu memperlihatkannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Maika yang enggan memperlihatkan jati dirinya sebagai seorang Portugis—kecuali saat ingin mengumpat atau mengutuk seseorang. Karena itulah, saat tengah bicara, Maika sebisa mungkin memilih kosa kata yang terdengar santun. Aristokrat. Sesuatu yang menurut banyak orang kulit putih agung.

"Jadi, gimana? Apa yang kamu dapat selama seminggu?" Hio mematikan biang api, sebelum menjejalkan puntung yang tingginya sudah tidak lebih dari kelingking itu ke asbak. "Orang kepercayaan Bos nggak mungkin masih bertangan kosong setelah seminggu penyamaran."

Maika tidak menjawab, hanya menghirup rokok dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya. Pelan-pelan, seolah ia menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu saat nikotin masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Hal ini membuat Hio mendecih tidak sabar.

"Hei, tahu nggak? Jika kamu ngerasa misi ini kelewat susah, bagusnya kamu mundur saja. Serahin tugasnya sama aku." Pria itu melemparkan tubuhnya ke belakang, bersandar pada sofa hitam beludru. "Aku juga ahli menyamar. Asal kamu tahu."

"Percaya padaku. Kau tidak akan mau."

"Heh. Meremehkanku." Sambil mengabaikan kumpulan asap dari rokok Maika, Hio melemparkan ekspresi jelek. Mengejek. Ia kemudian meneruskan dengan nada menantang, "Coba sebut satu alasan kenapa kamu bisa mikir gitu?"

Sederhana. "Kau _homophobic._ "

" _Oh, holy fucking shit!"_ Pria itu langsung mengumpat setelah mendengar kata-kata Maika. Sejurus penjelasan langsung muncul ke kepalanya begitu saja. "Jangan bilang kalau anggota parlemen itu homo?"

"Adik iparnya, sebetulnya," Maika memberi koreksi. "Aku juga baru tahu dia _gay_ di pesta semalam. Saat semua pria menggandeng pasangan wanitanya ke lantai dansa, dia pergi ke halaman belakang."

"Oke. Aku nggak mau denger."

"Lalu berciuman dengan seorang pelayan pria."

"Hei! Jangan diterusin!"

"Dan … kulihat si pelayan juga diseret ke kamarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, setelah beberapa jam, pelayan itu kembali dan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar."

" _Curse you, Maika!"_

Tanpa ambil peduli dengan sumpah serapah yang Hio keluarkan, wanita berambut platinum itu mematikan biang rokoknya di asbak, melanjutkan dengan nada tenang seperti sebelumnya, "Yah, sangat disayangkan. Padahal si adik ipar ini termasuk menarik, menurutku. Dia lulusan sekolah arsitektur di Glasgow. Tampan. Gagah. Pernah jadi atlet panahan saat masih SMA—"

"Dan homo. _End of the story. Bye_."

Dengus geli meluncur mulus dari Maika. Sejujurnya, ia merasa maklum dengan Hio yang bersikap seperti itu. Sejak awal, Hio memang tidak menaruh respek dengan kaum penyuka sesama jenis, meskipun ia sendiri berasal di negara yang komunitas LGBT-nya lumayan tinggi. Tapi, dulu, Hio sama sekali tidak pernah memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya tersebut. Dia baru mulai menunjukkan rasa risih saat ia dan Maika harus mencari informasi di seputaran distrik Gangnam, sebuah distrik yang terkenal akan prestisenya di Korea.

Ketika itu, Hio mengikuti target masuk ke dalam sauna. Entah apa yang terjadi di dalam, hingga saat Hio keluar, dia langsung bilang, "Oke. Masukkin semua nama tempat sauna di Gangnam ke daftar _blacklist_ objek liburan _._ Aku nggak akan pernah mau masuk ke sana lagi. Seumur hidup. _I mean it._ "

Maika? Dia hanya tertawa. Pastilah Hio belum pernah menonton video klip Gangnam Style yang telah ditonton berjuta-juta pasang mata di seluruh dunia. Ah, dasar kuno. Atau mungkin dia pernah, hanya saja tidak bisa menangkap siratan tentang komunitas _gay_ sauna yang memang nyata ada di sana.

"Oke. Aku nggak akan sok pahlawan dengan minta kamu nyerahin misi ini ke aku." Kata-kata Hio mengembalikan Maika ke realita. Wanita itu menyandarkan diri ke sandaran sofa. Rokoknya sudah padam dan ia tidak berniat menyalakannya lagi.

"Aku nggak mau, setelah misi selesai, harus ke apotek dan beli obat merah buat dilumuri ke pantatku yang lecet. _No, thanks_ ," kata Hio lagi. "Tapi, serius. Gimana keadaannya?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Serius. Aku temukan informasi yang kita butuhkan."

Hio tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang Maika, menunggu rekannya membeberkan informasi lebih banyak. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi semakin tegang, seiring pembicaraan serius yang menyebabkan tensi meningkat.

Selalu seperti ini.

Saat keduanya sudah mematikan rokok mereka, maka mereka akan mulai masuk ke pembicaraan yang lebih serius. Di mana perangai Hio yang santai akan berubah menjadi sedikit lebih kikuk, sementara Maika akan menghilangkan semua senyum manis serta sorot mata seduktif yang biasanya ia pasang untuk mengelabui target buruan. Semuanya hilang, diganti sorot mata yang lebih dingin dari es.

"Pak Tua Anggota Parlemen yang Terhormat ini terlibat dalam bisnis narkoba," Maika mengawali. "Morfin, tepatnya. Aku bisa bilang, seluruh morfin yang beredar di bagian selatan negara ini berasal darinya."

"Wah, bos besar."

"Mungkin." Jemari Maika menyisir helaian rambutnya yang jatuh berantakan, melemparkannya ke belakang. "Dan informasi yang kita dapat dari Gangnam benar."

"…"

"Tua bangka ini merupakan salah satu pemberi dana bagi sindikat mafia yang membunuh Aria."

Hio melihat rahang Maika mengencang, menahan amarah. Telapak tangannya mengepal, kencang sekali. Dan Hio bertaruh, jika di sini adalah arena latihan dengan samsak tinju, maka Maika sudah memukulnya hingga berayun kencang.

Semua permasalahan ini berakar dari sebuah nama. Aria.

Hio dan Maika besar di sebuah panti asuhan kecil di Baltimore. Hio ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh orangtuanya di sebuah taman hiburan sebelum akhirnya dibawa ke panti asuhan tersebut, sementara Maika dibawa ke sana karena orangtuanya meninggal diserang perampok pada pagi buta. Di panti asuhan itu keduanya bertemu dan dipertemukan oleh Aria.

Aria adalah seorang anak perempuan seusia mereka. Kulitnya putih seperti susu. Rambutnya panjang, pirang dan lurus. Matanya memenjara warna langit musim panas yang indah. Mereka bertiga tumbuh bersama. Hingga, saat usia ketiganya telah jadi tujuh belas, seorang pebisnis perlente datang dan mengklaim tanah yang mereka tempati sebagai miliknya. Dia juga menyuruh mereka pergi karena ia akan merobohkan bangunan kecil tempat mereka tumbuh itu, menggantinya dengan villa yang akan mendatangkan pundi-pundi dollar bila dijual atau disewakan.

Dengan keberanian yang entah datang dari mana, Aria maju dan menolak permintaan orang tersebut. Anak itu bahkan berani melemparkan batu hingga melukai pelipis pebisnis tersebut.

"Jangan datang lagi!" Begitu yang gadis itu katakan. _Jangan pernah datang lagi._

Saat itu, si pebisnis memang pergi dan tak kembali lagi. Sehari. Dua hari. Hingga dua minggu setelahnya. Akan tetapi, beberapa hari setelahnya, Aria tiba-tiba saja hilang. Aria hanya pamit untuk bekerja seperti biasa. Ia memang diterima sebagai pekerja _part time_ di sebuah toko pakaian. Pergi pukul sembilan, kembali pukul tujuh. Namun, hari itu, hingga jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, Aria tidak kunjung pulang.

Tak ada yang tahu kemana ia pergi. Semua orang menunggu gadis itu sampai pagi. Tidak juga ada tanda-tanda ia datang.

Akhirnya, semua orang mencari Aria. Ke jalan-jalan. Ke toko-toko yang mungkin Aria kunjungi. Ke setiap lekuk gang. Tak ada hasil. Saat mereka kembali, barulah mereka paham bahwa kepergian Aria merupakan tipuan semata. Karena panti mereka telah rata dengan tanah. Hilangnya Aria merupakan muslihat—agar semua orang di panti pergi dan para penggusur bisa menjalankan pekerjaannya dengan lebih mudah.

Tak punya tempat bernaung, anak-anak panti itu pun membangun semacam kemah kecil. Tanpa atap. Hanya sekedar kain yang digelar untuk mengurangi rasa dingin saat malam. Sebagian anak masuk ke hutan di dekat sana untuk mencari tumbuhan untuk dimakan—karena seluruh simpanan mereka telah terkubur bersama puing-puing bekas bangunan. Mungkin beberapa jamur atau biji kenari. Hio bergabung di kelompok yang ini.

Di sela perburuan makanan mereka, Hio menemukan benda itu.

Tergeletak begitu saja di tengah-tengah hutan. Sebuah kardus besar. Hio, yang termakan rasa penasaran, menghampiri dan melongokkan kepala untuk melihat isinya. Dan Hio bersumpah, itu adalah tindakan yang paling disesalinya seumur hidup—bahkan lebih dari ketika ia masuk ke dalam sauna di Gangnam.

Di dalam sana, ada Aria. Tergeletak tak bernyawa. Matanya kosong—dan ini sama sekali bukan salah satu bentuk bunga-bunga kata. Kelopak mata Aria, secara literal, kosong. Tak berisi. Tubuhnya juga sudah tidak utuh karena paru-paru dan ginjalnya diambil. Livernya dicopot dan ditancapkan ke pohon dekat sana dengan menggunakan pisau.

Histeris? Tentu saja. Semua orang histeris. Hio dan Maika merasakan luapan besar kemarahan yang meledak di dalam diri mereka. Karena sahabat mereka telah direnggut dengan cara yang begitu sadis. Mereka akan dengan senang hati membalas dendam jika tahu caranya.

Beruntungnya—atau sialnya?— tiga tahun kemudian, mereka berdua bertemu dengan seorang pria, yang kemudian mereka panggil dengan sebutan 'Bos'. Seorang peternak yang sekaligus merupakan veteran dan penjual senjata api. Dia yang menunjukkan pada kedua remaja itu apa yang perlu mereka ketahui. Tentang siapa pebisnis yang datang ke panti tempo hari, sampai ke sindikat mafia yang memainkan perannya karena upah materi materi. Sindikat mafia yang bukan cuma sebagai pembunuh bayaran, tapi juga bergabung dalam transaksi penjualan organ dalam manusia di pasar gelap.

Satu demi satu, kepingan informasi terkumpul, dianalisis, ditelisik, dan di sinilah Hio dan Maika. Menjalankan rangkaian balas dendam.

Mereka hanya mau menghancurkan mafia-mafia tersebut. Kalau bisa, secara cepat. Akan tetapi, pergerakan yang rapi serta terorganisir membuat mereka sulit dilacak. Satu-satunya yang dapat Hio dan Maika lakukan adalah mengumpulkan informasi dari orang-orang yang pernah berhubungan dengannya.

Satu demi satu identitas palsu mereka ciptakan. Dan, dengan bantuan serta bimbingan Bos yang sudah berpengalaman, mereka bisa melangkah sampai sejauh ini.

Kalau boleh jujur, Hio agak sedikit bangga juga. Dulu, dia cuma remaja biasa. Suram. Pengangguran. Hio tak bisa melihat apa pun di masa depannya selain abu-abu. Sekarang, Hio juga masih lelaki biasa, sih. Tapi, dia yang sekarang bisa bermain dengan pistol yang lekuknya seksi. _Oh, yeah…._

Hio, kembali dari nostalgia pahitnya, meraih gelas berisi decaf pesanannya yang hangatnya telah berkurang banyak. Ia bukan orang yang toleran dengan kafein yang terkandung dalam kopi. Makanya, ia cukup lega kala tahu bahwa tempat ini juga menyediakan _decaffeine coffee._

"Kita bisa ambil konklusi kalau mereka berhubungan, 'kan, Maika?" Hio meletakkan kembali gelasnya ke meja. Jemari nyaris berjalan ke arah bungkus rokok yang menganggur, namun segera ia tarik kembali.

"Berhubungan dalam hal membantu mafia itu eksis? Tentu. Berhubungan dengan Aria … kurasa itu perlu penyelidikan lebih dalam. Maksudku, kita juga bisa gali informasi tentang celah mafia itu, 'kan?"

Gumaman persetujuan keluar dari mulut si pria. "Setelah itu kita balas semua yang orang-orang itu lakuin."

"Setelah itu kita balas semua yang orang-orang itu lakukan."

Satu dan dua percakapan ringan lagi bergulir, dan mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

Latté di meja tak tersentuh lagi sampai si pemesan pulang.

* * *

 **author chit chat**

yak, fanfic penutup dari saya. :)  
terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mohon dukungannya buat semua author yang berpartisipasi di sini /o/

ayo, ramaikan fandom vocaloid dengan karya-karya yang berkualitas!

salam,

kami semua :D


End file.
